Creatures in the Woods
by sesshylovr
Summary: Kagome and Souta are in Borkins with their mom to visit an old aunt that they don't remember meeting. When the local teens start acting up, the siblings find out some interesting facts about their family tree,and meet two twins that just might help them..
1. An Uncharted Town

**A/N: I also pre-wrote this story for a project at school. I know it won't make sense in places, but it's the only one out of three that I have finished. I hope you like it!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"Mom, we haven't visited Aunt Rose in centuries," Kagome whined. "Why do we have to now?"

Kagome was in the back of her mother's new emerald-green Eclipse. She and her family were driving all the way toVirginia to see her Great Aunt Rose.

" That's exactly _why _we're going to see her," Kagome's mom, Sonya, answered. Kagome narrowed her eyes and glared at the back of her mother's seat.

"Please spare me _that _lame excuse," Kagome growled. Sonya chuckled in the front seat. Kagome rolled her eyes and pursed her lips.

" Please don't make that face, honey," Sonya said turning onto the left lane."It's very unattractive."

Kagome looked at her reflection in the rear-view mirror. Her mother was right; her face was very unpleasant right now. She quickly cleared her face and stared blankly at her expression. Kagome was fourteen, and she definitely looked the part. She was a typical teenager, with long unruly black hair, and dark blue eyes, not to mention the most easily annoyed attitude a girl could have. She wore a simple black T-shirt and torn-up blue jeans. Her hair fell across her shoulders. Sonya smiled triumphantly in the front seat.

Kagome didn't look at all like her mother. Sonya had short, curly, reddish-black hair, and twinkling brown eyes. Her cheeks were always rosy, which matched her personality. Sonya was always very cheerful, and she was never cross with her children. She was always wearing plain clothes, like white shirts or black pants. Even now, she wore a white collared shirt and black spandex pants. Her shoes were black and boring. Kagome's mother was attractive, but her plain attire often gave men the idea she was as dull as her clothes.

"So, how much longer until we get to...Wherever it is we're going?" Kagome asked crossing her arms across her chest.

" Just take a nap and when you wake up, you'll be at Auntie Rosie's," Sonya answered. Kagome sighed and looked over at her brother, Souta, who sat next to her. He was sixteen and really annoying. He was lying across the seat, with his legs half on the seat next to her. His mouth was hanging open and a little dribble of drool dripped down his chin. Souta was wearing an old AC/DC shirt and faded jeans (the same outfit he had been wearing all week). His shoes were off, revealing his holey socks. His short black hair was wild and unwashed (just like it had been all week).He snored loudly and scratched his head. Kagome grimaced and slapped his head.

" Wake up shag-rug,"she ordered." You're totally grossing me out!"

Souta sat up, his eyes fluttered open.

" What the heck?" he yawned rubbing the back of his head. "Why'd you do that for?"

"I did that because you were drooling so much, the car was gonna flood!" Kagome snapped. Souta shrugged and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Better?" he asked. Kagome rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"You really shouldn't roll your eyes, honey,"Sonya warned. "They might get stuck that way."

Kagome sighed.

" I looked it up. Your eyes won't get stuck if you roll them, _Mother_," Kagome explained. "That's just something parents made up so their kids wouldn't do it anymore."

Sonya sighed and kept driving. Souta had taken a sudden interest in his shirt sleeve and was smelling it. He looked up at Kagome.

"Hey," he said showing her his sleeve." Does this smell like fish to you?"

" Eew! You freak!"Kagome shrieked. "Mom, make him stop!"

" Souta, please leave your sister alone,"Sonya sighed.

" Yes, ma'am," Souta said still sniffing his shirt. Kagome rolled her eyes, _again_, and looked out the window. A sign they passed read: _135miles:Richmond_

Kagome frowned.

"Mom, I haven't seen a single sign saying anything about Borkins," Kagome said. Sonya looked around at the road signs.

" Huh, you're right," Sonya said. "Good thing I know the way by heart."

Kagome leaned her head against the window and shut her eyes. Before she knew it, she was asleep. She was out cold, but she could still feel her head bumping against the window. The thud was soft at first, then grew violent and she was thrashing around in her seat. She woke up and looked around. It was dark outside and her brother had his head out the window. They were driving down a dark, dirt road, with trees lined up and down the path.

" Mom, where the heck are we?" Kagome asked. Sonya rubbed her eye with her right hand and yawned.

" Almost there," Sonya said. " I know exactly where we are."

"Uh, Mom, this road wasn't on the map, was it?"

"Um...Not exactly, but I _do_ know where I'm going."

" Great, we're doomed!"

" A-wooooooo!" Souta howled. Kagome looked over at him and gasped.

"Souta! What are you doing?!" Kagome yelled. Her brother was hanging halfway out the window, howling like a wolf.

" I'm talking to your kin," Souta said, his head never turned in her direction. Kagome balled a fist and punched his backside. Souta jerked forward, but quickly regained his form.

"Souta, get inside this car before you fall out," Sonya said squinting through the darkness ahead of them. Souta let out a disappointed sigh and sat back down in the car properly. Kagome shook her head and turned to look out the window.

Suddenly, so quick she wasn't sure she had seen it at all, a blur of brown and black zoomed past the car. Kagome yelped in surprise. She blinked and looked out the window again, turning her head in every direction.

" What's the matter sis' ? Lose something?" Souta asked leaning across her lap to look out the window as well.

"Did you see that?" Kagome asked, still searching.

" See what?" Souta asked. Kagome put her hands on her face and blew out a long, exasperated breath.

" I think I've been around you too long," Kagome said into her palms. Souta back-handed her head and sat up straight.

" A-WOOOOOOOOOOO," howled something from outside. Souta let out a startled squeak and grabbed his sister without thinking. At the moment however, Kagome didn't seem to care. She was too busy being frightened herself.

" What the hell was that?!" Kagome asked noone in particular.

" It was probably just a dog," Sonya said waving her hand. Kagome

shook her head.

" There's no way a dog made that noise," Kagome said.

" A-WOOOOOOOOOOOO," The creature howled again. Kagome

shivered and looked out her brother's window. For a split-second, she saw the brown-black blur rush by again.

" There it is again!" Kagome squealed pointing out the window. Souta looked and saw nothing.

"Kaggy, I think you've finally cracked," Souta said pulling himself back to his upright position. Kagome narrowed her eyes at her brother.

" Wait till we get out of this car, Souta,"Kagome threatened. "I'll make sure you never talk again!"

" Mo-om!" Souta whined like a three-year-old." Kagome's being mean to me!"

"Kags, be nice to your brother," Sonya warned. Kagome

folded her arms across her chest and looked at the back of her mother's seat. Soon, her eyes began to droop, and then, they closed tight, leaving her somewhere between sleep and consciousness. Her head felt heavy and she tilted it toward the smooth glass surface beside her. In her sleep, her body felt numb and useless, so she didn't move it. She just lied there.

" Hey guys," someone called." We're here!"

The last words echoed in Kagome's head and caused her to stir. She felt herself being shaken by her shoulders. Her eyes snapped open and she found herself looking up at her brother. Kagome groaned and looked away.

" Good to see you too, Sunshine," Souta said sarcastically. Kagome

grumbled in response. She felt groggy and tired, like she had only slept for a few seconds. Her head was aching from lack of sleep. Souta was looking outside excitedly. Kagome sat up to see what the fuss was about and groaned when she saw what it was. A small cheer-leading squad was having a fund raising car wash at the local gas station. Kagome turned her attention to the town that they had arrived in. It was daytime now, but it didn't help this place seem any better.

The town itself was a little gloomy. Most of the buildings were gray or white, with the occasional exception of a tan house. Every car was small and either silver, black, or white. It was as if the town had a dress code for everything. The town of Borkins was quiet except for the giggling coming from the car wash. Kagome couldn't see any theatres or malls, only small grocery stores and a gray building that had the words, " Dr. Romain's Office" painted on it in plain black letters. The gas station was a dull yellow color and it had tiny gray and black gas pumps. The cheerleaders' posters were the brightest things in this town, and to Kagome, that wasn't saying much considering the posters were baby-blue and white. All the girls' swimsuits were either black or white, and none of them wore make up. Kagome was about to make a rude comment, when something caught her eye.

A boy, about seventeen based on his appearance, was walking down the sidewalk. He-unlike everyone else in this town-was wearing a rather bright outfit. He had on a bright tie-dye shirt, and baggy jeans. He had a pair of bright blue sunglasses perched on top of his shaggy black hair. His skin was sun-kissed and golden, and his eyes were a shockingly bright shade of blue. He definitely stuck out in this dull depressing town.

As they drove by, the boy looked up and for a fraction of a second, his eyes met Kagome's. She flushed quickly and looked away. The car drove farther away and Kagome turned to look at the boy again. He was smiling, and turning a corner putting his hands in his pockets. Just as she sat down, her mother turned down a dirt road to the left.

Kagome pulled the road map out of the glove compartment and looked for Borkins. She searched up and down the map, hoping to find some source of information that could tell her anything about where her mother was driving. She looked over the map several times, and she found no sign of Borkins anywhere. An uneasy feeling churned in her stomach.

" Hey, Mom," Kagome called wearily. " Why isn't Borkins on the map?"

Sonya shrugged form the front seat, but didn't turn to answer her. Kagome looked around her. Tall oak trees surrounded the road and blocked out most of the sunlight. Kagome tried to remember coming this way before, but her memory seemed to grow foggy every time she tried to think about the last time she had seen her Great Aunt Rose. She looked over at Souta and saw that he looked just as confused as she was. She opened her mouth to ask her mother if she was sure she knew where she was going, when they pulled up to an old pale green house.

The house was two stories high, but it didn't seem like it would stay that way for long. It didn't seem very stable, and some of the wood on the front porch had rotted away and fallen off. The windows were caked in dust and were pretty much impossible to see through. Paint had chipped off everywhere on the house, revealing the moldy wood underneath. The front door had a picture of a very large dog carved into it, and the brass knocker on the front of the door was rusted and carved into the shape of a dog's muzzle, except the teeth were jagged and sharp like daggers.

Kagome stepped out of the car and looked around. Souta got out too, and they examined their new surroundings. More oak trees were forming a border around the house, and reaching so high it seemed as though no-one could ever reach the tops. Red and brown leaves were scattered around the yard, which was actually not all that big. Hardly any sunlight made it past the trees, and it gave the house an eery, shadowy look. Souta and Kagome

grabbed their suitcases and walked up to the house.

"This place looks like it jumped out of a horror movie," Souta said softly. Kagome nodded in agreement. Sonya was smiling so wide, it seemed as though her face would fall apart. Kagome followed her to the front porch, stepping lightly so she didn't cause anymore of it to fall apart. They stood on the porch and waited for Sonya to knock, but instead she opened the door quickly and walked inside.

"Uh, Mom," Souta said akwardly." Shouldn't we knock before we come in?"

Sonya kept walking through the house, smiling brightly.

" Mom," Kagome said loudly. " Shouldn't we have knocked first?"

Sonya turned to face her children and stared at them as though she had just noticed they were there with her.

"You okay?" Souta asked putting a hand on Sonya's shoulder.

" Oh, I'm fine," Sonya said cheerfully. " Your aunt isn't here. She went out of the state for a few days."

" Then why did we come here?" Kagome asked in utter confusion.

" We're going to suprise her when she gets back,"Sonya said. "Won't that be nice?"

" If Aunt Rose is as old as this house is, we might end up giving her a heart attack instead of a surprise, " Souta said looking around the inside of the house. Kagome looked at Souta; He obviously didn't know who Aunt Rose was either. She shrugged it off and looked around the inside of the house.

The inside wasn't much different from the outside. The green paint on the walls was peeling in places and parts of the roof was falling apart. All the furniture was covered with sheets and the floor looked like it hadn't been swept in years. Kagome dropped her suitcase at her feet and a cloud of dust rose from the ground and made her break into a sneezing fit. Sonya turned around and walked past her to go up the stairs that led to the second floor. Kagome followed her reluctantly, leaving Souta to explore the downstairs rooms alone.

Like the first floor, the top floor of the house was ancient and decaying. Old paintings lined the walls of the hallway, and an old faded red carpet was on the floor. Kagome stared around. There was four rooms on this floor. Three of the doors were open. Two of those three were bedrooms, the other was a bathroom. Kagome walked up to the closed door and reached her hand out to open it.

" Don't touch!" Sonya snapped slapping Kagome's hand. Kagome jumped back and stared at her mother in disbelief. Sonya had never struck her in her life. Kagome walked backwards, holding her hand as she did. Then, she walked down the stairs and went to find Souta.

**A/N: There, the first chapter. If you liked it then tell me, if you didn't then tell me. I need to get some kind of feed back here!**


	2. Twins in Town

**A/N: I updated the story, just for you guys...the people who are either reading this and just don't like it, or the one's who are reading it and not reviewing. Or maybe there really isn't anyone reading it at all...Oh well, here's the next chapter anyway.**

**CHAPTER 2**

When Kagome reached the bottom of the stairs, she wasn't surprised to find Souta in the kitchen. She went in after him and noticed the kitchen was painted a dull yellow color. The walls were covered with rooster wallpaper. Kagome smiled when she saw a small table with a faded yellow table cloth that was decorated with little arrows (Arrows were the Higurashi's family symbol). Souta was over by the refrigerator looking at the cans of dried meats that looked as though they had been there for centuries.

" Find anything edible?" Kagome asked looking over her brother's shoulder. Souta sighed sadly and shook his head. Kagome stepped back and sat at one of the tiny chairs at the table.

" Dude, Mom hit me," Kagome said looking up at Souta. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

" You lie," he said, squinting his eyes. Kagome shook her head and blew out through her cheeks.

" She slapped me because I was trying to go into one of the rooms upstairs," Kagome informed. " She's actin' weird today."

" Yeah, she _has_been acting a lil' different," Souta agreed. They sat in silence for a while, then Sonya came walking down the stairs. Kagome stood up and walked out into the living room, which was empty except for the small rocking chair by the window. She stood in there while Sonya talked to Souta.

" Honey," Sonya said sweetly. " Do you think you and your sister could get some groceries? Your aunt hasn't done any shopping in a while."

" Uh, sure,"Souta said. " Um, do you have any money I could borrow? I'm broke."

" Of course," Kagome heard Sonya rummage through her purse. "Here."

" Thanks Mom!" Souta said excitedly. He came running into the living room and snatched Kagome's arm. Kagome was dragged along as her brother led her outside.

" We are so going to stop by that car wash," Souta said excitedly jumping into his mom's car. Kagome laughed and jumped into the passenger's seat. Souta peeled out of the yard and drove away so quickly, he left a trail of smoke behind the car. Then, she saw him.

The boy she had seen earlier was walking down the sidewalk, this time he was sporting a bright blue T-shirt and jeans that were ripped at the knees. On his feet were what looked like black and white _Adidas_. She was suddenly feeling a lot braver, so she waved at him as they passed. He looked up and smiled at her, then waved back. Kagome turned her attention to the direction the car was driving.

" Hey,"Souta called. "Where do I turn to get to the store?"

Kagome looked around. The nearest store was to the left, down about 9 yards.

" You're gonna have to turn left up ahead," Kagome said ducking back into the car. Souta nodded and rolled the windows up, than slowly pulled into the small parking lot (which only had room for five cars). Kagome jumped out quickly and raced her brother inside.

Inside, the store was cold and plain. The tiles and roof were white, as were the shelves and registers. Souta grabbed a basket and he and Kagome

took off for the snack section.

" How much did Mom give us?" Kagome asked grabbing a bag of chips. Souta pulled out a wad of cash from his pocket and set it in her hand.

"That much,"he answered smiling. Kagome rose a mischievous eyebrow and she and Souta took off running in either direction, snatching items, then shoving them into the basket. After about twenty minutes, the basket was full and they walked over to the register.

The man was emotionless and quiet, scanning the items and shoving them into brown paper bags then back into the basket. After every item had been scanned and added to the receipt, he told them their total.

" One twenty-five is your total, will you be paying in cash or credit?" he asked dully. Kagome handed Souta the money.

" Cash," Souta answered handing the man the money. The cashier counted the bills quickly, then looked up at Souta.

" You're four dollars short, sir," the man said putting the cash he held into the register. Souta spun around.

" Huh?" Souta asked dumbfounded.

" You're four dollars short," the man repeated. Souta looked to Kagome

for help. She opened and closed her mouth.

" It's okay, Roy," someone said form behind them. "I got this."

Kagome looked behind her and was startled to see the boy from earlier taking a five out of his wallet and handing over to the cashier. The old employee printed out a reciept and gave the extra dollar to the boy. Then, he turned to Souta.

" Have a nice day," the cashier said turning away. Souta looked over at the boy. Up close, he was much taller. He was just about Souta's height( a couple inches taller than Kagome). Souta looked the boy up and down, not sure what to say. So Kagome helped him out.

" Thanks for that," she said holding out her hand. " I'm Kagome."

The boy took her hand and looked her over with a crooked smile on his face.

" Miroku," the boy said shaking her hand and staring at her intently. Kagome smiled for a few seconds, then started to blush when he didn't let go of her hand. Souta took care of that.

" Hey, I'm Souta," he said snatching Kagome's hand away from his. " I'm the _older_ brother."

Miroku looked up at the protective tone in his voice and smiled. He dropped his hand and looked back at Kagome. She looked away quickly and turned to Souta.

"I guess we better head over to that car wash now, bro," Kagome

said pushing Souta out the door,then turning to grab the last of the brown bags. She glanced over at Miroku and flashed him a quick smile, then headed out the door after her brother.

They loaded the groceries into the back of the car and Kagome was smiling like crazy. Souta huffed and looked over at her.

" What?" Kagome questioned. Souta shook his head and looked ahead of them. They pulled up to the old gas station. Souta stepped out quickly and looked around. A group of girls walked up to the car and stared at it for a while.

" It's so pretty!" one blonde girl said. Souta looked over at the car.

" Right," he agreed resting his arm on it in ownership.

" Is it yours ?" a brunette asked. Souta nodded proudly and Kagome

jumped out of the car laughing.

" I'll see you in a bit, big bro," Kagome said looking over at him. One girl turned around and noticed Samantha's eyes. The blond girl ran over to her and grabbed her face.

" Her eyes are so pretty!" she squealed. Kagome tried to pry the girl's hands off her face, but then all the cheerleaders surrounded her.

" Her eyes are just blue," Souta said annoyed. " A _lot_ of people have blue eyes."

A red-head shook her head at him.

" All the people in this town have brown eyes," she argued. " Well, except for-"

" Miroku," A girl with black hair finished. " Miroku and Kikyo."

"Is someone talking about me?" a girl asked walking up to them.

Souta's jaw dropped. A tall, attractive girl wearing a tomato-red bikini was making her way toward Kagome. She had high cheek bones and beautiful baby-blue eyes. Her straight, jet-black hair was falling across her back and shoulders. She was wearing waterproof mascara and eyeliner, and red lipstick. Souta was practically drooling when she reached them.

The girl smiled at Kagome and removed the cheerleader's hands from her face.

" Sorry about them," she apologized. " Colors are pretty much off-limits here, so when they see some they get a little excited."

Kagome smiled up at her. She was only an inch taller than her, so it wasn't that big a deal.

" I'm Kagome," Kagome introduced herself. " This my brother, Souta."

" I'm Kikyo," the girl said. She looked over at Souta and smiled shyly. Souta snapped out of his trance and spoke.

" Uh, hey," he said nodding at her.

" Hey," she said back, giggling. Kagome smiled and rolled her eyes.

" So, you live here?" Kagome asked. Kikyo turned to look at her.

" Yeah," she answered. "My dad, my mom, Miroku, and I moved here about a year ago. My folks lived here before, but they had to move."

" You and Miroku are related?" Kagome assumed. Kikyo nodded.

"You know him?" Kikyo asked.

" Not really, he just helped us out when we were at the store,"Kagome explained.

"Oh, cool," Kikyo said. Souta was still struggling to remain calm. Kikyo looked over at him.

" Are you going to be in town long?" Kikyo asked Souta.

" Yeah, we'll be here all summer," Souta replied. Kikyo smiled wider at him, which nearly caused him to faint. Kagome giggled and patted his arm. The other cheerleaders had gone back to the front of the gas station and were talking amongst themselves. One curly blond-haired girl was looking at Kagome viciously. Kagome frowned and looked away.

" Hey,sis," someone called from behind them.

" Hey, Miro," Kikyo said waving. Kagome's breath caught in her throat. _Just be cool_, she told herself. She turned around to see Miroku walking over to Kikyo.

" I think you've already met Souta and-" Kikyo began.

" Kagome," Miroku said looking over at Kagome and smiling.

" Yeah, well we were just about to-" Kagome began.

" Ask if Kikyo would like to show us around town sometime," Souta interrupted. Miroku rose an eyebrow.

" Yeah, so long as I can supervise," Miroku said protectively.

" Why _you_?" Souta asked.

" Becuase I'm the _older _brother," Miroku answered putting his arm around Kikyo. She snorted.

" By five minutes!" Kikyo argued.

" I'm still older," Miroku pointed out.

" You guys are twins?" Souta asked. Miroku nodded. Kagome looked up at him.

" How old are you guys?" she asked.

" Seventeen," they said in unison. Souta and Kagome looked at each other.

" Well, we'll see you guys around," Kagome said politely.

" Looking forward to it," Kikyo said. She turned to Souta.

" Here, I'll give you my cell so I can show you around town sometime."

Kikyo took hold of Souta's hand and took a pen out of her brother's pocket. She scribbled a number on the palm of his hand and smiled.

" Bye," she said softly.

" Bye," Souta said back, smiling. Kagome dragged her brother away and turned back to smile at Miroku one last time. He seemed to be thinking of something. Kagome and Souta hopped into the car and rolled down the windows. They waved at their new friends and continued on their way, with Kagome perched back on the window, and Souta driving with his head out of the car. Miroku and Kikyo smiled and waved back.

They reached the house in fifteen minutes because of the speed they were driving. They each took in the groceries, to find the house empty. Kagome looked around for her mother.

" Uh, Mom?" Souta called. " Yoo-hoo, Mother?"

" She's not here," Kagome said from the kitchen. She held a note in her hand. It read:

_Kids,_

_I'm going to be in and out of the house all during this trip, so please try to behave. You may go ahead and go about the town as you wish, I left more money for you in the kitchen. I'll see you whenever I'm able._

_Mom_

Souta hooted and threw the note into the air. Kagome smiled and looked out the window. It was getting late, and she was getting tired. She looked back at Souta.

" We'll go out tomorrow," Kagome said yawning."It's a little late right now."

" Yeah, I'll give Kikyo a call tomorrow morning," Souta said copying the phone number on his palm onto the back of the note their mother had given them. Kagome sighed and held her head. " What's wrong, Squirt?" Souta asked her.

" Nothin', I'm just feeling a little bit weird," Kagome said. "I'm gonna hit the hay."  
" Alright, I'll see you in the morning," Souta said putting the groceries away. Kagome shook her head to try to clear out the light-headiness.

She walked upstairs and claimed the tan painted bedroom to the right of the hallway. She quickly changed into her pajamas and threw her clothes beside the bed. She noticed the sheets were clean, so she layed down and closed her eyes. It wasn't until two hours later that she actually fell asleep. And once she had, she was severely wishing she hadn't.

Dark figures filled her head as she slept. And they weren't going away any time soon.

**A/N: Well, there it is. I hope you guys liked it. I might have messed up the names a little. I'm sorry. Please, if anyone's reading this, review?**


	3. The Visions Begin

**A/N: For those of you who don't know, when I write in italics, it means that Kagome is thinking. But, I'm a little sad that no one likes the story...Oh well. Just cause I have the first eight chapter all ready prewritten, I'm gonna keep going. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

That night, her dreams were haunted with visions of furred creatures, lurking in unfamiliar woods, that blocked out most of the moonlight. All around her they ran, shifting between shadows, growling and snarling. One came close to the light and appeared to be a large dog, but Kagome knew it would be impossible for a dog to be _that_big. The monster was as large as a motorcycle, and was faster than any dog she'd encountered. One creature completely abandoned its hiding place and stepped into full light. Kagome groaned in her sleep. A brown wolf-like creature was there, standing on three legs and clawed feet. One leg appeared to have been ripped off. Its fangs were like daggers, but glistened a pearly white. The fur on its back bristled and it bent its head back and howled.

" A-WOOOOOO," it cried into the sky. It looked back straight ahead, as if it was looking at Kagome. " Wake up, Kagome." The words escaped from the creature's furred muzzle. Kagome rolled over.

" Kags, you're dreaming," it continued. Kagome frowned and opened her eyes slowly. Souta was standing over her bed, concern etched onto his features. Kagome let out a low whimper and sat up. She squinted up at her brother. Her head felt as though someone had dropped a bag of bricks on it.

" What time is it?" Kagome asked struggling to sit up.

" It's a little past noon," Souta answered standing back. " Kikyo and me are going to go over to the fields."

" What's that?" Kagome asked swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. Her eyes watered, so she didn't get up just yet.

" It's a place where some of the people in town ride their four-wheelers," Souta explained. " Kikyo wanted you to come too, but I told her you were still in bed."

She looked over at her brother and finally got a good look at him. He had showered and brushed his hair. He was wearing a clean dark green shirt and blue jeans. He had even cleaned his _Adios _a bit. Kagome smiled and tried to stand up. Big mistake. Immediately, her knees buckled and she collapsed. Souta rushed over to her side.

" Oh crap, Kags!" he cried jumping to grab her before she hit the ground. Kagome stared, dazed, at her brother. She felt light-headed and dizzy, seeing stars and dark spots in front of her eyes. She struggled to look straight ahead of her. Her head felt worse.

" Souta, I think I just fell," she said. Souta picked her up and carried her in his arms staring down at her as if she was insane.

" Kags are you okay?" Souta asked setting her down on the bed.

" I don't think so," she groaned. She closed her eyes. Her head was pounding harder. She moaned and shoved her pillow over her head. Souta put a hand on her head.

" Damn, you're warm," he said. " I'll have to cancel on Kikyo."

" No! You go ahead, I'll be fine," Kagome assured throwing the pillow off her face. " I promise."

" Are you sure?"

" Totally, I can stay in bed and rest today."

" Do you want me to leave a bowl of soup or something out for you?"

" Please?"

Souta quickly left the room to get Kagome some soup. During that time, she managed to stagger over to her suitcase and pull out her paper and drawing pencils. After settling back onto the bed, she began sketching out the visions in her dream. She was just about finished when her brother walked back in and set a bowl of soup next to her bed on the nightstand. He looked down at her and felt her forehead again.

" Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Souta asked again.

" I'll be fine," Kagome said. " I mostly just feel weak. Let me sleep and I'll be fine."

" Okay, but if you need anything, I got my cell with me," Souta said sitting on the edge of her bed. He looked at the drawing she was working on and picked it up.

" It's the thing that was in my dream," Kagome said slurping up some of the noodles from the bowl.

" No wonder you were talking in your sleep," Souta sighed. He stood up and headed for the door. " Well, I'll see you in a few hours."

" Kay, have fun," Kagome said. Then he left. She heard a car pull up in the front yard and she got up to look out the window. Kikyo had driven to the house in a canary-yellow _Mustang _convertible. She got out of the car and Kagome saw Souta's jaw drop again. Kikyo was wearing a baby-blue tank top and khaki capri's. She had blue and white _K-Swiss _on her feet and her hair was tied back into a low pony tail. She had light blue eye shadow and black eyeliner on. Over all, she looked gorgeous again. Kagome smiled as Kikyo came up to Souta and raised a hand to close his mouth.

Souta chuckled and turned back to the house to wave at Kagome, then turned again to get in the car with Kikyo. Kikyo waved as she walked back to her car. They pulled out and Kagome went back to lay down in her bed. She set her bowl aside and put her drawing tools onto the floor. Then she pulled the covers over her so she could sleep.

Instead of dreaming about the strange wolf creatures again, she dreamt of walking through the house. She was walking up the stairs.

_" Mom?"_ she called. _" Souta?"_

Her voice rang through the empty house. Kagome reached the second floor and she walked to the end of the hallway. She didn't know why, but she was headed for the room that Sonya had forbid her from entering the previous day. She reached for the knob, when she heard a ripping sound from behind her. She spun around to see Sonya standing there behind her.

_" What do you think you're doing?"_she growled at Kagome. Kagome jumped. Her mother had never spoken to her like that before. She wasn't sure how to react to that.

_" Mom, what's wrong?" _she asked, her voice weak and afraid. Her mother's eyes were glittering a bright red color. Kagome gasped and backed away.

_" You've been a bad girl, Kaggy," _Sonya hissed, clenching her fists. Kagome let out a soft whimper and she watched as her mother bent forward. Fur erupted from the pores on her skin and her face stretched to form a muzzle. Her hair became bristled and brown, flowing around her entire body. Her flesh made an awful ripping sound as her body bent and stretched to become some sort of wolf-like creature. Kagome cried out and turned to run, but found that she was trapped at the end of the hallway.

_" No!" _she breathed as she put her hands on the wall that now stood in front of her.

_" Can't get out now, Kagome," _Sonya sneered. _" You're not going to get away from me."_

Just then, the furred monster leaped at her, causing Kagome to cry out both in her dream and in real life. She put her hands in front of her face to try to keep from getting hurt. Then, she woke up.

Kagome lurched forward, screaming and dripping in sweat. It was dark outside and crickets chirped. Kagome stared out the window and saw the moon glowing in the night sky. Tears stung her eyes and she put a hand over her mouth to silence her sobs. Why was she having these dreams? They didn't make any sense to her. She cried harder and her entire body shook. She lied back down and curled into a ball. Every time she tried to go back to sleep, she would see Sonya change into that creature again. She finally just rolled over to face the ceiling. Crying silently, she waited for morning. As soon as she saw the first rays of light outside, she walked out of her room and into the bathroom.

A shower was exactly what she needed. She quickly stripped off her clothes and turned the rusted silver knob in the shower to get the water running. She stood there, letting the warm water pass over her aching and tired body. Kagome relaxed and she sighed in relief. When she got out, she wrapped a towel around herself and ran to her room to dress. She picked out a simple white muscle shirt and black denim capri's. She slipped on her black and gray _Vans _flats. Then, she walked into the bathroom and blow dried her hair with her mother's blow-drier. After brushing it thoroughly,she decided to let it hang loose. Kagome took out an eyeliner pencil and mascara. After a few minutes of application, she was done. She sat in her room in silence for a while, then she looked out the window.

Why did she have nightmares every time she closed her eyes, and why did she keep having nightmares of wolves instead of things she feared on a regular basis, like spiders or clowns? She was in utter confusion and she now feared to fall asleep, or even take a simple nap. Even now, the images she had dreamt of were haunting her every waking moment. Kagome shivered and flopped backwards onto the bed, growling in her own annoyance.

" I'm losing it!" she whined to herself.

" You sure are if you're talking to yourself," Souta said from the doorway. Kagome looked up and narrowed her eyes at him. He was still wearing his pajamas, and he was obviously well-rested. _Lucky_, Kagome thought.

" Leave me," she growled.

" Oh, Miss Grumpy Pants is upset this morning," Souta said sarcastically walking over to the bed and laying down next to her. They both stared blankly up at the roof.

" How'd it go yesterday?" Kagome asked.

"It was great! I had so much fun I almost felt bad that you couldn't come," Souta answered.

" _Almost._"

" Feel better?"

" Yes, a lot better."

" So, you slept the whole time I was gone?"

" And then some more."

" Damn."

" Yeah, but I woke up at, like, two this morning cause I couldn't stop having nightmares."

" Those dog things again?"

" Yeah, I guess you could say that."

" Yeah, hey guess what?"

" What?"

" Miroku asked about you."  
" Really? What did he say? Tell me his exact words, don't leave anyhting out!"

" Well isn't someone anxious?"

" Just tell me what he said, please."  
" He just asked me if you had a boyfriend."

" He did?"

" Yup, I told him no one was dumb enough to ask you out."

" Oh, you're sooo funny."

" Don't I know it."

Kagome sat up and walked to the window, sitting on the window sill. She was watching a couple of squirrels run across the yard, when something caught her eye. She looked to the left and saw someone standing in the shadows in front of the house. She squinted. No, it wasn't human. It was-

" Aah!" she screamed falling backwards. She covered her face and sat against the wall with her back to the window.

" What's wrong?" Souta asked jumping to his feet.

" Outside, it's that thing-" Kagome began. She was interrupted by a crashing sound from downstairs. Souta yelped and fell to the ground next to his sister. They sat there for a minute or two, then someone came walking up the stairs. Kagome was ready to scream again, when Kikyo walked in.

" Um, is this a bad time?" Kikyo asked from the doorway. Souta quickly jumped to his feet and walked over to her. Kikyo held back a laugh.

" What?" Souta asked.

" Nice pajamas," Kikyo commented. Souta blushed and ran out of the room to get dressed. Kagome stood up and glanced out the window quickly. The thing she had seen was gone.

" How did you get in here?" Kagome asked turning back to Kikyo.

" The front door was open," Kikyo answered. "I was gonna knock, but the door was just wide open so I walked in."

She started to look around the room, walking over to Kagome's night-stand and examining the drawing she had left out. She seemed to tense up, then she lifted the picture. As she did, Kagome saw a cut on her arm.

" Are you okay?" Kagome asked suddenly, standing to look at Kikyo's arm. She pulled back the purple elbow-length sleeve to reveal a thin cut going down Kikyo's arm. Kikyo put down the drawing, but her eyes didn't leave it.

" Yeah," Kikyo said pulling her sleeve back down. " A patch in your roof fell and hit me."

"That explains the crash we heard," Kagome commented. Souta walked into the room then, wearing black jeans and a red T-shirt.

" Hello, again," Kikyo said smiling.

" So what brings you to our lovely home?" Souta asked casually.

" Well," Kikyo said,walking to stand in front of him. "I was hoping you would join me for a little trip out of town to see a movie."

" Oh really?" Souta said stepping closer to her. She twirled a lock of hair around her finger.

" So will you?"

" I don't know, I'll have to check my schedule."

" Well if you're _that_ busy, I guess I'll just have to find some other guy to come with me."

Kikyo began to walk past him, when Souta reached out a hand to stop her. She turned around and smiled at him.

" Well I guess I could make a few cancellations, for you," Souta said staring down at her smiling. Kagome rolled her eyes and chuckled to herself.

" Get a room," she teased walking out of the room. Kagome walked down the hallway and down the stairs to look at the damage done to the broken roof.

* * *

**A/N: I just finished...If anyone who reads this has any questions or concerns, feel free to PM me. ciao!**


	4. The Locked Room

**I don't own InuYasha. Just some of the additional characters with the non-Japanese names.**

**A/N: Here ya go. The next chapter. **

* * *

In the center of the main room, a pile of moldy plaster had hit the ground, and above it, a gaping hole was in the ceiling. Kagome sighed and began to look around to see if there was anything she could use to reach the hole. There was nothing inside, so she went to check outside. Exiting through the front door, she broke into a jog.

" Hey, Kags where'd you go?" Souta called from inside.Kagome looked over her shoulder then-BAM! She crashed into something and flew backwards onto a pile of dead leaves. She looked up, rubbing her head and saw Miroku. She blushed and tried to smile.

" Ow," she moaned. Miroku laughed and reached out a hand to help her up.

" Sorry," he apologized. " I should have been watching where I was going."

" Yeah, you should've," Kagome giggled accepting his help and getting up. They stood there for a second then Kikyo came jogging out.

" Oh, Kags, Miroku's here too," Kikyo said just a few minutes late.

" Yeah, I kinda figured that out," Kagome said wiping the dirt from the back of her clothes. Miroku laughed again and looked over Kagome's head to see Souta walking out of the house, holding a wallet.

" Hello, Souta," Miroku said all too nicely.

" Hey, Miro," Souta replied putting the wallet in his pocket.

" Hey, bro," Kagome said quickly. " I need, like, forty bucks."

" For what?" Souta asked pulling out his wallet.

" I'm going to go buy something to fix that hole in the roof."

" Okay."

Souta took two twenties from his wallet and handed them to Kagome. Kagome nodded a "thank-you".

" _You're_going to fix your roof?" Miroku asked Souta.

" Yeah, and?" Kagome asked tucking the money into her pocket.

"I've never heard of a girl being the handy-man of the house," Miroku said. Souta whistled and looked away.

" You shouldn't have said that," Souta said in a sing-song voice.

" Women are perfectly capable of doing everything a man can do!" Kagome said angrily. " We are just as able if not more. Just because we are female, doesn't mean we are inferior to men. Women don't need to depend on men to fix everything for us, because we can do it by ourselves just as well, if not better!"

Miroku smiled crookedly at her, which made her cheeks go pink.

" Is she always like this?" Miroku asked Souta.

" When you say anything negative about women or what they can and cannot do, yeah. She's like this," Souta answered. Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled.

" Well, you guys have fun," Kagome said walking past them. " I got my cell if you need me."

Miroku put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. She turned around.

" Do you need a ride?" Miroku asked her. She blinked.

" Are you offering?"Kagome questioned.

" Yeah, I'll get Kikyo to drop us off," Miroku said standing back.

" _Us_?" Kagome repeated.

" Yeah," Miroku said. "I'll help you out with the roof."

" That _would_get the job done faster," Kikyo agreed. Kagome turned to Souta. He shrugged.

" It's okay with me," he said. Kagome bit her lip.

" I guess I could use some help," Kagome agreed. Miroku smiled at her and led her to Kikyo's car. He held the door for her as Souta and Kikyo got in the front. Kagome frowned at him.

"Ladies first," Miroku said. Kagome lifted the corner of her mouth into a crooked smile and got in, scooting over so Miroku could slide in next to her. After everyone was in the car, Kikyo pulled away from the house. They sat in silence for a while, then Kikyo turned on the radio. A song by " The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus", came on and Kagome started to bob her head softly to the beat. She mouthed the words and tapped her fingers on the door handle to the rhythm of the drums in the song.

" You listen to rock?" Miroku asked in disbelief.

" Yeah, I do," Kagome answered without disrupting the tapping of her fingers.

" You like 'The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus'?"

" Yeah, they're one of my favorites."

" No way, mine too!"

" Did you hear 'Face Down'?"

" Yeah."

" Isn't it awesome?"

" Yeah, it's okay."

Kagome saw Souta raise his eyebrows at Kikyo from the corner of her eye. Kikyo smiled and giggled quietly. Kagome frowned and looked at her brother in suspicion. Before she could question him, they slowed to a stop in front of a small one-floor house.

" Go ahead and get your car so you don't have to carry everything back to Kaggy's house," Kikyo told Miroku. He nodded and got out of the car quickly, running over to Kagome's door and opening it for her.

"C'mon," he urged. "Wait till you see my baby."

" Okay," Kagome said unsure. As soon as she shut the car door behind her, Kikyo took off. Kagome let out a small yelp and jumped back. Souta chuckled and put a hand on her back and led her back to the house. She walked with him, not sure what to say. Luckily, she didn't have to say anything.

" My car's in the back," Miroku said. His face was calm, but Kagome could hear the excitement in his voice. She smiled and followed him to around the house.

" What kind of car is-" Kagome began. Her jaw dropped and she stared at the sight before her. A killer, midnight-blue _Viper_ was parked behind the house. It had silver revolving spinners on the tires, and a sparkly yellow design on each side along the doors.

" You like it?" Miroku asked her.

" Is it really yours?' Kagome asked breathlessly. She ran a finger along the hood of the vehicle. Her eyes were twinkling with amazement. Miroku was beaming at her. He put his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heals.

" Yep, isn't she beautiful?"

" It's amazing!"  
" Yeah, I got it for my birthday last year. Same as when Kikyo got hers."

" Cool, I can't wait till I get my own car."

" When are you getting your license?"

" Um, I turn fifteen in three weeks, so next year if everything goes according to plan."

" Maybe I could give you some driving lessons while you're here."

" Maybe."

Kagome blushed and looked away, smiling to herself. Miroku lifted the corner of his mouth into another crooked smile.

" Well, let's go," Miroku said pushing her towards the car. Kagome gladly jumped into the passenger seat and put on her seat belt. Miroku got into the driver's seat and put the keys into the ignition. They drove around the house slowly, then as soon as they were in the driveway, Miroku sped off.

" Wow," Kagome said to herself. She was watching the trees around her turn into blurs, smiling wider with each passing second.

" So, are we gonna go to the hardware store?" Miroku asked. Kagome nodded and they pulled into the left lane. Miroku switched on the radio and popped in a CD. Immediately, Kagome recognized the band.

" My Chemical Romance!" she said ecstatically.

" Yep," Miroku replied. " Do you know which CD?"

" 'Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge'?"

" Mm-hm."

" Cool."

Kagome sang along with the song and looked out the window. It wasn't long until they reached the hardware store.

When they arrived, Kagome stepped out of the car lightly and went inside. Miroku followed her soon after and they walked around the store, gathering plaster and anything else they might need to fix the hole in the roof. Afterwards, they left, carrying the materials into the car.

" So, to your place?" Miroku asked.

" Yep," Kagome answered. They drove in silence. It felt akward for Kagome to be in the same car with a guy she had just met two days ago. She shifted uneasily in her seat and twiddled her thumbs. It was a complete relief for her to see the old rickety house. She quickly jumped out of the car and got the bags out of the back.

" I'll go get the ladder from the side of the house," Miroku said. Samantha turned and walked into the house. Was that where the ladder was? She didn't remember seeing it at all. Then she remembered that she didn't get a chance to look because she had ran into Miroku. Inside, the house was the same, untouched. She set the bags on the floor and looked up at the hole in the ceiling. It wasn't huge,but it was still a problem. She looked at the floor and sighed at the sight of the huge pile of crumbled plaster that littered the ground.

She went into the kitchen and took the broom from beside the refrigerator. Back in the main room, Kagome swept the mess out of the room and onto the front porch. Miroku came from around the corner holding a ladder. He smiled at her and went inside. Kagome quickly swept the last bit of plaster off the porch and she turned to go inside.

" Do you want to go up the ladder or should I?" Miroku asked her.

" I'll go," Kagome said. Miroku propped up the ladder and stepped aside so Kagome could climb up. She did so quickly and held onto the ladder as she ran her fingers over the small four inch hole. Immediately, more of the roof came crumbling onto her. Kagome gasped and clung to the ladder.

" Kags! Are you okay?" Miroku asked from the bottom of the ladder. Kagome coughed and wave her hands in front of her to clear the dust that surrounded her. Once the cloud settled, Kagome looked up at the hole.

" Shit!" she cursed. The hole was now at least four feet wide. She blew out through her cheeks and looked down at Miroku.

" Uh, you got a little plaster...uh...everywhere," Miroku said awkwardly. Kagome shook her head in an attempt to shake off the newly acquired dandruff. Miroku laughed heartily at the sight. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him, and turned back to her work.

" I can't believe I just made this thing worse," Kagome sighed. She looked back up at the hole. _Wait_, she thought, _What room is this? _She climbed higher up the ladder and stuck her head through the hole. This wasn't her room, or Souta's. And this_ definitely _wasn't the bathroom. She looked around.

Tall, wooden shelves lined the walls. Each was filled with dusty books and jars filled with transparent liquids. The floor was wooden, unlike the rest of the carpeted rooms. A mirror was leaning against a wall to the left and a small boarded window was in the center wall. The roof had a strange symbol painted on it in black. Samantha recognized it from the old horror movies she often watched with her cousins. It was a pentagram. She squinted to look at it. Kagome lifted herself into the room.

" Hey, what are you doing?" Miroku called from the bottom floor. Kagome ignored him and walked over to one of the shelves. She brushed her fingers along one of the books' spines. A thick layer of dust was wiped from the book, making the letters visible. They were written in some strange symbols Samantha didn't recognize. She sneezed and rubbed her nose. Kagome looked over at the jars on the higher shelves.

They were all filled with strange-colored liquids she couldn't identify. She lifted one of the jars and held it up in front of her face. She was about to open it when she heard Miroku call her name.

" Kagome, someone's here," Miroku called up to her.

Kagome ran to the hole and kneeled down to look at him.

" Who?" she asked.

" It's a woman. She's walking down the path," Miroku answered. Kagome looked around. If it was Sonya outside, she was definitely gonna get in trouble. She ran to the door and tried to turn the door knob, but-

" Damn, it's locked!" she whispered. She ran back to the hole. "Miroku, I'm not supposed to be up here!"

" Then get down," Miroku said looking out the doorway. Kagome took a deep breath and turned around and slowly lowered herself to step onto the ladder. Her foot slipped,the ladder fell over, and she was dangling on the edge of the hole.

" Shit!" she squealed. She looked under her. It was at least a ten-foot drop, she'd end up breaking something, most likely her legs.

" Kags, just let go, I got you," Miroku said. Kagome let out a moan.

" Are you crazy? I'm not letting go!" Kagome argued.

" That lady's almost here!" Miroku warned. Kagome was about to let go, when the ceiling broke again, and this time, she fell with it. She screamed as she fell and closed her eyes. She put her hands behind her head to protect her neck.

Kagome braced herself for the impact, but it never came. When she opened her eyes, she was in Miroku's arms. She blinked and looked up at him. Slowly, she moved her arms from behind her head to Miroku's shoulders.

" I told you I had you." Miroku smiled. Kagome blushed and smiled back at him.

" Kags?" someone said from the doorway. Kagome and Miroku turned to see who it was. Sonya was walking into the house, staring at the two teenagers.

" Uh, hey Mom," Kagome said. Miroku let go of her legs so she could get down and he looked back to Sonya. Kagome let him go and looked at her mother worriedly.

" Um, hello ma'am, I'm Miroku," Miroku said offering his hand to Sonya. Sonya narrowed her eyes at him and shook his hand. He did the same.

" I'm Sonya, Kagome's mother," Sonya said. She let go of his hand and looked back at Kagome's.

" Where's your brother?" she asked still looking at Miroku suspiciously.

" He went out," Kagome answered. Sonya looked at the fallen ladder, then her eyes went up to the ceiling.

" What did you do?!" Sonya shrieked. Kagome jumped.

" This house is falling apart, Mom," Kagome said defensively. " The roof collapsed this morning and I was just about to fix it. Miroku was going to help me."

Sonya looked at her daughter viciously.

" You're lying! You were trying to get into my room weren't you? Don't lie to me Kagome!" Sonya shouted.

"No, Mom, I didn't-" Kagome began.

" Ma'am, Kagome really wasn't trying to go anywhere," Miroku put in. " She just barely got here with me, and we were about to patch up the roof when Kagome fell off the ladder as she was trying to climb it. I caught her right when you walked in."

Kagome looked at Miroku in disbelief. He had stuck up for her to save her from her mother's wrath. He turned to look at her and she smiled gratefully. Sonya shook her head.

" Kagome, just go," Sonya growled. " I'll fix the damn hole, just go!"

Kagome frowned at her mother and opened her mouth to speak, but Sonya raised a hand to silence her. Kagome felt her lip tremble and she walked past Sonya, out of the house. Outside, she fought to hold in her tears. She leaned against Miroku's car and blinked back the tears of frustration. Ever since they came to this town, her mother had been acting strangely, and neither she nor Souta knew why. Miroku came up to her slowly.

" You okay?" he asked her gently. Samantha huffed and nodded. Then the tears came, but just barely.

" She's acting so...I feel like she's changed since we came here. All I do is...piss her off," Kagome struggled with her words. " I don't know what I did wrong."

Miroku came up to her and patted her shoulder.

" I know how it feels," he said. " My dad gets like that sometimes, too."

Kagome looked up at him and smiled.

" Thanks for saving me back there," she said wiping the slightly-smeared mascara from under her eyes. " I was sure my mom was gonna explode."

" You're welcome," he said standing back. They stood there in silence for a while, then Kagome's phone began to vibrate. She took it out of her pocket and held it to her ear.

" Hello?" she answered.

" Hey, Kagome, it's Souta," her brother's voice replied. Kagome smiled.

" Hey,bro," she said standing up straight.

" We're on our way back, did you fix the roof?"

" No, Mom came home and went berserk, and kicked me out!"

" Are you serious?"

" Yeah, now I don't know what to do."

Kagome heard him say something to Kikyo, then she heard Kikyo's voice say something in return. She waited.

" Hey, meet us at Kikyo's house, okay?" Souta's said.

" Gotcha." Kagome agreed.

" Alright, I'll see you in a bit. Bye."

" Bye."

Kagome felt relieved to hear from Souta, so her crying had stopped. She put her phone back into her pocket and sighed.

" What did he say?" Miroku asked.

" He said for us to meet him at your place," Kagome answered. Miroku nodded and went around to the other side of the car to get inside. Kagome opened the passenger door and got inside. They listened to Miroku's CD and Kagome sang every song. They reached Miroku's house right when the last track ended.

" Perfect timing," Miroku said taking the key out of the ignition. Kagome got out of the car. Kikyo's _Mustang _was parked in the driveway, so she knew Souta was inside.

" Well, may I come in? " Kagome asked as they approached the front porch. Miroku rolled his eyes and held the door open for her. When she walked in, she was taken back by how bright everything inside was.

Colors were splashed on every inch of the house. Bright furniture and wallpaper filled every room. Her eyes watered just looking at the walls which were painted bright yellow. Miroku laughed as Kagome squinted.

" My dad has a thing for bright colors," Gabriel explained. "After living in this town, we all sort of started appreciating colors a lot more."

Kagome smiled and followed him into the living room. There, on the red couch, Souta and Kikyo were sitting watching a movie. Kikyo was leaning against Souta, and he had his arm around her shoulders. They looked up as Kagome and Miroku came in.

" Took you guys long enough to get here," Kikyo said tossing a throw pillow at Kagome. Kagome giggled and caught it. Souta looked up at her.

" Kikyo said it's okay if we spend the night here," Souta said. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows.

" Huh?" she questioned.

" Well, Mom said we could go around town as we pleased," Souta pointed out. " You'll sleep with Kikyo and I'll sleep in Miroku's room."

"Oh joy," Miroku said sarcastically. Kagome chuckled and looked over at Kikyo.

" Thanks," Kagome said. Kikyo smiled at her and nodded.

" No problem," Kikyo said politely. " It's the least I could do since you've been letting me borrow your brother for the past two days."

Kagome smiled at her and sat on the floor in front of the couch.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Please review.**


	5. The Tale of Borkin's Past

I don't own InuYasha. If I did, would I really be writing this crap when I could be creating more amazing manga for people?

**A/N: Here, new chapter, only one review. It's okay. It's not like I care or anything. It's not like I feel like this story is going nowhere. I guess I'll just keep posting it up for my own amusement.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

They had sat there for about an hour watching T.V. when someone came inside.

" Hey kids, I'm home," a male voice called from the front door. As the door closed, Kagome could hear the soft pattering of rain coming from outside.

" Hey, Dad," Miroku said. He was sitting next to Kagome on the floor, only they weren't exactly as close as Souta and Kikyo were. A man came into the living room and he looked around.

He was tall and well-built,with small glasses and wavy blond hair that was tied back into a pony-tail. His face was unshaven, but his beard and mustache were still well-groomed. His eyes were blue, not as bright as Miroku's, but not as light as Kikyo's. They were sort of a periwinkle color. He was wearing a white button-down shirt and a blue shirt underneath. His pants were black and he had white and black _Adidas_ on his feet.

" Hey, who are your friends?" he asked Miroku. Kagome stood up and held out her hand.

" Hi, I'm Kagome," she said. The man smiled at her and shook her hand.

" Kags, this is my dad, Richard Priest," Miroku said proudly.

" It's a pleasure to meet you Kagome," Richard said. Kagome noticed the slight resemblance he had to his children. They obviously took after their mother.

" Um, hello sir," Souta said standing up to shake Richard's hand as well. " I'm Souta. Souta Higurashi."

" Oh, so you're the amazing Souta Kikyo can't stop talking about," Richard chuckled.

" Dad!" Kikyo whined. Souta turned around and Kikyo buried her face in her pillow. He laughed and sat next to her again. Kagome sat down again and smiled over at Miroku, who smiled back.

" So, will you two be joining us for dinner?" Richard asked them.

" Actually," Miroku said.

" We were hoping they could spend the night," Kikyo finished.

" Great!" Richard said clapping his hands together. " In that case, I'll order a pizza."

He left the room and went into the kitchen to use the phone and Miroku, Kagome, Kikyo, and Souta sat there in silence for a while.

" So what does your dad do?" Souta asked Kikyo.

" Oh, he works out of town as a paranormal researcher," Kikyo replied. Kagome turned around excitedly.

" Really?!" she asked.

" What the heck is a para-whatcha call it?"Souta asked.

" A paranormal researcher," Miroku corrected.

" Which means he studies aliens, ghost sitings, old legends, and anything else that has yet to be explained,"Kagome informed.

" You sound like an encyclopedia sometimes," Souta laughed.

" I'll take that as a compliment," Kagome said smugly.

" Hey, maybe he can explain those weird dreams you've been having!" Souta said, snapping his fingers like he had come up with a brilliant idea. Miroku looked at Kagome curiously.

" Souta, those dreams are just weird nightmares. They-" Kagome began.

" What dreams?" Miroku asked earnestly.

" Uh, I've been having dreams about wolf-thingies. Nothing special," Kagome answered. Miroku and Kikyo shared a look and then Kikyo stood up and stretched.

" C'mon Kags," she said taking Kagome's hand. " Let's go to my room."

Kagome stood up and they walked out into the hallway,down to the end of the hall. Kikyo turned to the last door on the right and opened it. Kagome went in after her and gasped. Kikyo's room was amazing!

The walls were painted hot pink and her bed was lime-green with bright purple throw-pillows. The carpet was lime-green and shaggy. Posters of male models were taped onto the walls and a small wooden desk was set in the corner. Her curtains were bright blue and decorated with tiny silver- fabric stars. A stereo was set up next to the window on the ground and a large closet was built into the right wall. A night stand was set next to Kikyo's bed, and on it lay a small tie-dye lamp which sat next to a tiny "Scooby-Doo" alarm clock.

" Wow," Kagome said. Kikyo giggled and sat cross-legged on the floor. Kagome sat next to her.

" So," Kikyo said tapping her fingers on the floor.

" So, um. I was wondering..." Kagome's voice trailed off.

" You were wondering, what?" Kikyo asked.

"Um, uh, does um, does Miroku have a..."

" A what?"

" Uh..."

" Just spit it out Kags!"

" Does Miroku have a...a, well, a girlfriend?"

Kikyo broke into a giggle fit and rolled over onto the floor. She was laughing so hard, Kagome could feel her face growing pink.

" Is that what you wanted to know?" Kikyo asked in disbelief.

" Duh, that's why I asked," Kagome said, embarrassment visible on her face.

" Of course he doesn't!" Kikyo shouted. " Why do you think he loves hanging around you so much?"

" Really? He does?"

" Of course, ever since we moved here, he hasn't exactly had any romance. You showing up was the probably the best thing to happen to him right now."

" He, he likes me?"

" Of _course_! Ever since Mom left, he stopped dating, but I can totally see you and him together."

Someone knocked on the door. _'Mom left'? Where is she then?_

" Come in," Kikyo said. Richard opened the door and poked his head into the room.

" Girls, the pizza's here," he said.

" We'll be there in a sec, Dad," Kikyo said standing up.

" You better hurry, those boys are already getting seconds," Richard warned. Kikyo sprang forward and ran past her father out the door. Kagome quickly ran after her.

They ran into the dining room to find Miroku and Souta pigging out on the pepperoni pizza that was set on the table.

" Oh crap," Souta said. " Hide the food, Kagome's here!"

Kagome shoved her brother and reached for a slice of pizza. Miroku's hand stopped her before she could pick it up.

" No, no, no, what's the magic word?" he teased. Kagome giggled and quickly moved her hand away.

" Hey Kikyo, what are you putting in Miroku's shirt?" Kagome lied. Kikyo looked at her in confusion, then Miroku spun around to see what Kagome was talking about. As he did so, Kagome quickly snatched two slices of pizza and walked away. Miroku, realizing he was being distracted, turned around, but was a few seconds too late.

" Oh, you're good," he admitted folding his arms across his chest.

" I know,"Kagome said taking a bite out of the pizza she held and handing the other slice to Kikyo.

They all ate quickly, except for Richard, who was working on a paper in his room. After they ate, they went to the living room.

" So what do you guys want to do?" Kikyo asked. Kagome shrugged.

" Whatever you guys want to do," Souta said. Miroku snapped his fingers.

"I know, Kikyo, tell them the story of Borkins," Miroku said. Kikyo shook her head.

" It's a bit too freaky, Miro," Kikyo said. " Especially if my room mate has nightmare issues."

" I'll be fine," Kagome said. " There hasn't been a story yet that has ever scared me."

" Except for 'IT'," Souta pointed out. Kagome stuck out her tongue and looked away.

" I think she can handle it," Miroku said. " Just tell 'em Ki-ki, please?"

" Alright, alright," Kikyo agreed. They all sat on the floor in front of Kikyo. " Okay here it goes.

"Long ago, back before this nation was created, the Native Americans called this land their home. Many tribes lived through out the country, living in peace and unity. Well, six hundred years ago, there was one tribe that lived in terrain too difficult for them to hunt in, or farm on.

" This tribe was weak and dying, so they traveled west, past the mountains in hopes of finding a new way of life. The journey was long and tiring, and after having traveled for weeks without finding a place to live safely, they were just about ready to give up.

" Then one night, the chief of the tribe had a vision given to him by a wolf , telling him to take his people east. There, they would find happiness. The chief asked the wolf what it would wish for in return for their its guidance, and the creature answered: ' Be kind to my people, live with the wolves and treat them as if they are the Great Spirits themselves. Do not turn your back on them, or you and your tribe will suffer the consequences.'

" The chief agreed to follow the wolf's wishes and he and his tribe moved east. After a month's time of traveling, the tribe was low on food and many children and elders had lost their lives. The cheif had taken in many wolves, to treat them with kindness and respect as the Great Wolf had advised, but soon, the tribes hunger was too much to bear.

" One young warrior, whose wife and son had died of hunger, killed one of the wolves for food. After seeing that nothing had happened to the tribe as a result of the warrior's actions, the chief ordered the tribe to kill the wolves and feast, and they did.

" After a few more weeks of walking, the tribe reached the mountains of the east. Not long after, they reached the eastern lands. The tribe celebrated their success and they all were happy. But then, one night, when the moon was round and glowing, the Great Wolf came to the chief again.

" The chief was frightened, because he had not forgotten the Great Wolf's warning. Just as promised, the Great Wolf had come to bestow his punishment to the tribe. He told the chief, ' You have betrayed my people and broken your promise to them. By doing so, you have brought doom to your tribe.' The chief begged for forgiveness, but it was not given.

" The wolf put a curse on the tribe, forcing them to become part of the wolves they had eaten. Every night, when the moon rose, they would change into horrible creatures resembling the beautiful animals they had destroyed. Disgusted by their curse, the tribe left into the forest, living in secret, hiding from any who came upon their existence.

" Soon, the settlers came, and some joined with the tribe, becoming cursed ones themselves. After hundreds of years passed, the people of this village came to learn about the outside world around them. They look like any normal person by day, but at night, their true forms emerge."

The rain outside began to pour harder and the group huddled closer around Kikyo.

" Now," she continued. " They live, hiding their fur by traveling in darkness. Hunting at night on any unsuspecting passer-by. And sometimes... you can even hear them howling in their misery, begging the Great Wolf to make them human once again."

As Kikyo finished her last sentence, a low howling sound came from outside.

" Aah!" Kagome yelped. She clung onto Miroku and buried her face in his shoulder. Kikyo ran to the window and squinted to look outside past the pouring rain. Miroku put a hand on Kagome's back.

" Are you okay?" he asked softly. Kagome nodded and let him go.

" Sorry, the whole howling thing wasn't exactly in perfect timing," Kagome apologized. Miroku smiled at her and looked at his watch.

" It's nine, if we're gonna do anything tomorrow, I'm gonna hit the hay now," he said standing up. Souta walked over to Kikyo.

" Goodnight," he said in her ear. He kissed her cheek and followed Miroku to the bedroom. Kagome yawned and looked over at Kikyo.

" C'mon, let's go to bed," Kikyo said turning away from the window. Kagome stood up and they walked to Kikyo's room. After changing into pajamas, they layed down on Kikyo's bed to sleep. And the nightmares began again.

Kagome's mind had taken her into a completely different setting. She was in an open field. The ground was all clay and dirt, hardly any grass. Large hills and cliffs surrounded her and she heard a soft roaring sound in the distance. Like engines. The sky was black and the wind was howling. No, it wasn't the wind.

Kagome turned. A furred creature was springing toward her. She began to run away fom it, but her legs felt like they were stuck to the ground. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. In reality, Kagome was thrashing in her bed.

The monster leaped onto her and pinned her to the ground. She cried out, but her scream came out a hoarse gasp. Fear bubbled in her chest, and adrenaline pumped through her veins. The creature rolled her over to face it. Kagome gasped in her sleep, waking Kikyo.

Up close, the monster was even more frightening. It's fangs were long and jagged and only inches from her face. She could feel the animal's hot breath on her skin.

" Stop struggling Kagome," the wolf ordered. " You need to stop moving."

The voice that spoke to her was husky and kind. Kagome looked up at the animal's eyes. They were bright blue and comforting. She held still and gradually she calmed down. Then, she couldn't see anything, hear anything, feel anything.

Cool water fell onto Kagome's face and she saw everything go black and her breathing evened out. But only for a moment.

Within minutes, the dream had begun again, but this time she woke herself up. She sat up and held her head in her hands. Souta and Miroku were sitting on the floor when she woke up, and Kikyo was still asleep next to her.

" Are you okay?" Souta asked her. Kagome shook her head and moaned. Her head was pounding and her fear of falling asleep wasn't helping.

" Maybe I should get you some _Tylenol_," Miroku offered. Kagome nodded and got off the bed to sit next to Souta. Miroku left the room and went to get the _Tylenol _from the kitchen. Kagome leaned her head against Souta.

" Ugh!" she groaned.

" What's wrong?" Souta asked her. Kagome looked up at him.

" Did Miroku and Kikyo see me having one of those stupid nightmares?" she moaned. Souta nodded. " I have never been more embarrassed in my life!"

" It's no big deal Kags, " Souta said." All Miroku and Kikyo were worried about was if you were going to be okay or not. Not how you looked when you were having some kind of seizure."

" Really? They were worried about me?"

" Yeah, they were."

Kagome smiled at the thought of these two people she hardly knew worrying about her well-being. She leaned her head against her brother again and sighed. Then she turned her face to look out the window. It was still raining hard outside, and the wind blew fiercely. Leaves and water were banging against the window, making it almost impossible to see through. But she could still see it. The wolf creature, staring into the room, its eyes glowing red.

" AAH!" Kagome screamed. She turned to look at Souta, but in his place was another wolf. His eyes were glowing like embers as he held her. She cried out again and went for the door. She opened it and saw Miroku in the hall.

" Hurry Miroku, we have to get out of here!" she said. Miroku laughed and shook his head.

" Why, Kagome?" he asked her. Kagome turned around to see if the wolves were still there. They were.

" Those things," she said. " They're going to get us!"

"You should be worried about me instead, Kags," Miroku said mockingly. Kagome looked up at him and gasped as she watched his face stretch into a muzzle.

" AAH!" Kagome cried.

" Kags, wake up!" someone called. Kagome looked around her. She saw no-one. Even Kikyo wasn't in the room anymore. Her face felt cold and wet, but she didn't know why.

" Kagome, please wake up," begged another voice. Miroku and the wolf grew closer to her. She felt like someone was throwing water on her, and she sputtered, but there wasn't any water inside, and Miroku was still at the door.

" Kags, wake up! Please Kags, just wake up!" another voice shouted. Kagome fell to the ground and held her head in her hands. "Kagome, damn it wake up!" the voices cried again. Then, Kagome opened her eyes. She gasped and her chest heaved forward as she took the warm air into her cold lungs.

" She's awake!" Kikyo said happily. Kagome's eyes adjusted to her surroundings. Miroku, Kikyo, and Souta were over her. She coughed and tried to sit up. She could feel water in her nose.

"No, Kags, lay down," Souta said pushing her back onto the bed. Kagome winced and looked up at them.

" What happened?"she asked. Kikyo looked at her with a guilty look on her face.

" I think my story may have freaked you out a little too much," Kikyo confessed. Kagome looked up at her and smiled.

" Kikyo, your story had nothing to do with my nightmares," Kagome assured. " I have these nightmares every time I try to fall asleep."

" But this was bad, Kags," Souta said. " Worse than anything I've ever seen."

" It's like you were possessed," Miroku said. Kagome was still breathing heavily, and her lungs ached.

" Am I really awake now, or am I just dreaming again?" she asked them, her voice was a little hoarse, but she was feeling a little better.

" You're awake," Kikyo said. " Souta had to pour about five gallons of water on you, but you're awake."

Kagome realized she was soaked. Her face and shirt were wet, and she was shivering. _So that's why I felt like I was drowning!, _Kagome thought. Miroku chuckled and wiped her hair from her face.

" You look like a wet dog," he laughed. Kikyo giggled softly, while Souta struggled to hold back his laughter. Kagome rolled her eyes and looked out the window from the bed. The sun was up, and the ground outside was drying fast. She sighed and looked around.

* * *

**A/N: There, all done. Hope no one likes it. Cause no one's reading it!! X(**


	6. The Field

I don't own InuYasha. Honestly people, why must I even say it?

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I still haven't gotten any reviews, so I guess this story really sucks...Oh well. Just cause I'm stubborn and hopeful that someone might just like this in the future, I'm going to keep writing. So here you go, whether you like it or not!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

" Can I get up now?" Kagome asked.

" Yeah, I guess you're okay now," Kikyo said. Kagome sat up shakily and blew out through her cheeks.

" C'mon, let's get dressed," Kikyo said. Miroku and Souta didn't move.

" Ahem," Kagome coughed.

" What?" Miroku asked.

" We need to get dressed," Kikyo said.

" Yeah, and?" Souta asked.

" So get out!" Kagome ordered.

" Why?" Miroku asked smiling. Kikyo rolled her eyes and shoved them out of the room.

" Oh, fine then!" Miroku said as he was being pushed out the door. Kikyo shut the door and smiled.

" How rude!" Souta huffed from the other side of the door. Kagome and Kikyo laughed and walked over to Kikyo's closet. Kikyo opened the closet door and Kagome gasped. The large closet was filled with shockingly colorful clothes. Kagome watched as Kikyo pulled out a black plaid skirt and held it in front of her.

" Should I wear this with a black tank top," she asked. " Or a white collared shirt?"

" Uh...the collared shirt?" Kagome guessed. Kikyo smiled at her.

" Yeah, I think that would look the best," she agreed. She went digging through the closet. " Now, what should we get you?"

" Oh, jeans and a T-shirt's fine," Kagome said. Kikyo shook her head. Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but Kikyo silenced her.

" Nope, I don't think so," Kikyo smiled. She rummaged through the closet and searched for clothes. Kagome sat on the edge of the bed and sneezed.

" I...am...so...cold!" Kagome said slowly.

" We better get you into some dry clothes...Aha!" Kikyo said triumphantly from the closet. She turned around holding an outfit. Kagome could see a red spaghetti-strap shirt and jeans, so she relaxed...a little.

" What is-?" Kagome began.

"No,no,no. You, get dressed. I'm not gonna let you see how you look until you're dressed."

" But, Kikyo-" Kagome began. Kikyo held up her hand and silenced her. Kagome huffed and turned away from Kikyo.

" Where's your bathroom?" she asked. Kikyo smiled and took her hand. She led her out into the hallway and into the restroom down to the right. Kagome laughed as she was dragged into the pink-tiled room.

" Don't come out until you're dressed!" Kikyo ordered shutting the door quickly. Kagome shrugged to herself and turned to the shower.

" Uh, where are your towels?" she called out to Kikyo. Kikyo opened the door a crack.

" In there," she answered pointing to a cabinet next to the shower. Kagome nodded and Kikyo shut the door. Kagome set her clothes on the toilet and grabbed a pink towel out of the cabinet. She set it on the clothes and turned to the shower. She stripped off her clothes and jumped into the shower.

Kagome turned the silver knob and got the water running. She tilted her head back and wet her hair. She stood there for a while, then grabbed a shampoo bottle and poured it onto her hair. It felt like she stood there forever, washing her hair, then she finally got out.She grabbed hold of the soft pink towel and dried herself. She turned to get dressed.

Kagome slipped on the clothes she was given and used the towel to try and wring out her wet hair. She came out of the bathroom, still drying her hair, when she was pulled into Kikyo's room.

" What took you so long?" Kikyo asked. Kagome moved the towel from her head to look at her.

" I'm sorry," Kagome said. " How long was I in there?"

" Like, forty-five minutes!" Kikyo answered impatiently. Kagome smiled and went back to drying her hair.

" I usually take and hour," she admitted. Kikyo huffed and slouched over.

" I definitely have my work cut out for me," Kikyo said. Kagome looked at her again.

" What do you mean?" Kagome asked through narrow eyes. Kikyo smiled crookedly at her and grabbed her hand. She dragged Kagome to her dresser and flung her into a chair.

" Sit!" she commanded.

" Aye-aye, Captain," Kagome said sarcastically. She straightened up and glared at Kikyo with a slight look of annoyance.

" Trust me, " Kikyo said. " I'm gonna make you look great!"

" Kikyo! I'm not gonna be your makeup dummy!" Kagome cried with real fear in her voice.

" Please? I don't have any sisters to do this to," Kikyo begged. Kagome felt a little guilty. She looked up at Kikyo's pleading eyes and sighed.

" Fine," she muttered. Kikyo let out an excited squeal and grabbed a hair brush from the top of the dresser.

" But-" Kagome continued. " If any hair falls off, that's it! And I don't do pink."

" Okay," Kikyo smiled. Then she went to work. She combed and sprayed, straightened and brushed. She powdered and applied all sorts of things Samantha was scared to look at. She took a pair of tiny, silver, studded earrings out and put them into Kagome's ears.

" What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

" Just making sure you look good," Kikyo said happily. Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled. She looked up at Kikyo with a tired look on her face.

" Chick, you're not gonna be able to make _me_look good," Kagome said. " It's impossible."

" Huh?" Kikyo asked. " What do you mean?"

" I mean, well, look at me," Kagome said.

" What do you mean?" Ellie repeated.

" I'm not exactly the shiniest coin in the bank," Kagome said.

" Kags! You are too, pretty!" Kikyo said aghast, turning her full attention to her friend.

"Kikyo, I know I'm not. You don't have to be nice about it."

" Kags, you are pretty. You're prettier than most of the girl's in this town!"

" Ki-ki, just drop it," Kagome begged. Kikyo nodded and continued to add little bits and pieces to Kagome's wardrobe. Kagome sat still and kept quiet for the rest of the time she did so. Then, she was done.

" Okay! You're done!" Kikyo said excitedly. She turned Kagome to the mirror and backed away. Kagome stood up to look at herself and gasped. She didn't recognize herself.

" I...I...I," Kagome stuttered. " I look...different."

" You look great!" Kikyo said. She was struggling to remain calm. She was obviously proud of the job she had done on Kagome. Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. The shirt Kikyo had given her to wear was a little tight-fitting, but it made her figure more noticeable. The jeans were clingy too, but they made her legs look longer. She had on black mascara and red eyeliner, with some clear lip gloss. Her hair was straightened and combed, making her layers frame her face. The earrings were a nice addition to the outfit, too. She turned around to look at herself. She smiled wide and turned to look at Kikyo.

" Thank you!" she squealed. Kagome threw her arms around Kikyo. Kikyo smiled and hugged her back.

" I'm gonna go get dressed now, okay?" Kikyo said. " I think Souta is in the living room, you can go see him."

" And Miroku?" Kagome asked.

" Oh he won't come for a while, now," Kikyo laughed. " He stayed up half the night talking to Souta, then he came in here when you were having that nightmare. He's probably really tired."

" Oh, well, I'll see you when you're ready," Kagome said. Kikyo nodded and Kagome left the room. She went into the living room to find Souta on the couch. He was wearing some of Miroku's clothes. A lime-green T-shirt and khaki shorts. And of course he was wearing his _Adios_. Kagome smiled and sat next to him. Souta looked at her in disbelief.

" Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" Souta gasped. Kagome smiled.

" Do I look -okay?" Kagome asked.

" Did Kikyo fix you up?" Souta asked. Kagome nodded.

" So, what did you and Miroku talk about last night?"

" Mostly what happened yesterday between you and Mom."

" Oh, what did he say?"

" That you climbed into Mom's room."

" Oh yeah! Souta, I got to tell you something!"

" What is it?"

" In Mom's room, it was weird,"

" How?"

" Well, there was a pentagram painted on the roof. And there wasn't a bed in there. There were bookshelves everywhere, with weird books that were written in some other language. There was like, a million jars filled with funky-looking stuff, and there wasn't any carpet on the floor. Souta, it was just weird."

" Kags, you've lost it."

" Souta, I'm telling the truth."

" Look, Miroku didn't tell me anything about some 'weird room'."

" Because he didn't see it! I didn't tell him about it either because _you _called and I forgot about it."

" Kags, I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. It's something that I'm gonna have to see with my own eyes."

" But you can't! The room's locked with a key, and the only reason I got in was because of the hole in the ceiling. Mom's probably patched it up by now."

" Well, there goes all your evidence."

" Souta! That's not fair! Can't you just believe me for once?"

Souta stared at Kagome's pleading face. She was really getting aggravated. When Souta didn't answer her, she grunted in frustration and got up to leave.

" Kags," Souta sighed. " Let's just forget we had this conversation. Please?"

" But Souta-" Kagome began.

" Please? I have been enjoying myself these past few days. Please, just forget about whatever it is you think you saw, and just have fun this summer? I know Mom is acting weird, but just forget about her. Please don't be difficult. "

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows and sighed. She nodded to him and folded her arms across her chest. Souta smiled and leaned his head back onto the couch. They were in silence for a while. Kagome standing next to the couch, and Souta resting, completely at ease.

" Did ya miss me?" someone asked from the doorway. Kagome looked up to see Kikyo. She was wearing the outfit she and Kagome had picked out earlier, and her hair was tied into a high pony-tail with her bangs hanging in front of her face.

"Wow, you got ready fast," Kagome observed. Kikyo rolled her eyes and smiled.

" Well, unlike _some_people, I only take fifteen minutes in the shower," Kikyo said pointedly. Kagome shoved her playfully and turned to Souta. He got up and hugged Kikyo lightly.

" Hey," he said huskily.

" Hey yourself," Kikyo said standing on tip-toe to kiss his cheek. Kagome made a gagging sound and went to walk past them, but Miroku was in the way.

" Oh, hey Miroku," Samantha greeted. Miroku smiled at her and looked her up and down, admiring her appearance. Kagome smiled awkwardly at him.

" Wow, you look great," Miroku breathed. He was wearing a purple T-shirt and baggy jeans. His long hair was combed and tied into a short pony-tail in the back of his head, his bangs hanging freely. On his feet were black _Reebok's_. Kagome bit her lip at the sight of him.

" Thanks," Kagome said softly.

" So, we going or what?" Kikyo asked. Kagome looked at her from over her shoulder.

" Going where?" she asked.

" We're gonna head out to the fields today," Miroku answered. Kagome looked at Souta who shrugged.

" Let's just eat and get out of here," Kikyo said. She led Souta into the kitchen and Miroku and Kagome followed. They ate their cereal quickly and went into the living room.

" I'll go get the four wheelers out from the back," Miroku said. He left the room and Kagome sat on the couch with Kikyo and Souta.

" So, how many four wheelers do you have?" Kagome asked.

" Two," Kikyo answered. " You're gonna ride with Miroku and I'm gonna ride with Souta."

" Oh, okay," Kagome said. They waited for a few moments in silence, then they heard the soft rumble of an engine coming from outside. Kagome felt a little excited, but she quickly calmed herself and tried to make her appearance seem the same. Miroku opened the front door and stuck his head inside.

" Okay, let's go," Miroku said. Kagome, Souta, and Kikyo walked outside to join him. On the driveway, sat two large four wheelers. One was hot pink, the other blood red. Kagome waited for Souta to get on one, before she would get on with Miroku.

Souta sat on the pink four wheeler, and Kikyo got on behind him, wrapping her arms tight around his waist. Souta put the key into the four wheeler and revved the engine.

" We'll meet you guys there," Souta said. Miroku nodded and Souta took off, making Kikyo cry out. It didn't take long for them to disappear down the street.

" We better head out too," Miroku said. Kagome followed Miroku and stood next to him. He sat on the four wheeler and waited for Kagome. She bit her lip and walked up to the vehicle slowly. Cautiously, she swung one leg over the other side of the four wheeler and sat down. Then, she clamped her hands behind her onto the rails.

" Are you sure you want to hold on like that?" Miroku asked her.

" Yeah," Kagome said.

" We're gonna be going pretty fast," Miroku said. Kagome made a low whimpering sound.

" I think I'll be fine," Kagome said awkwardly.

" Kags, just hold on to me," Miroku said. Kagome shut her eyes tight and slowly, put her hands on Miroku's hips. Miroku sighed.

" What?" Kagome asked shakily.

" You're going to have to hold on tighter than that," Miroku said. He took Kagome's hands and brought them tighter around his waist. Not too tight, just tight enough for her to hold onto his stomach. Kagome smiled to herself and blushed. She could feel his firm abdomen, and how it flexed as he went to grip onto the handles.

" Okay, let's go," Miroku said starting up the four wheeler. Kagome gripped onto his shirt and readied herself. Then, they took off.

The vehicle moved slowly at first, but once they got onto the main road, they gained speed. The wind was hitting Kagome's face so hard that she lost her breath. She gasped in an attempt to breathe, but she just lost it again. She finally was forced to tuck her face into Miroku's back, holding herself closer to him.

" You okay back there?" Miroku asked, shouting over the roar of the wind in their ears.

" Yeah, I'm fine," Kagome shouted back. They turned off the main road onto a dirt one. Unlike the rest of Borkins, this part of town was free of trees. The sky was visible, but it was extremely gray. The sun was hidden somewhere up there, but Kagome couldn't quite find it. They drove straight on for a few minutes, then they turned a left onto another dirt road.

Up ahead, there was a hill, so Kagome couldn't see what was past it. Gabriel however, seemed confident that he knew what he was doing. He sped up a little, causing kagome to lean back an inch as they drove up the hill. Then she saw it.

Ahead of them, there was a large grass-less field, mostly covered in dirt and clay. The field was separated from the road by a fence surrounding the entire area. Kagome squinted her eyes as she thought. _Haven't I seen this place before? _she thought. Kagome looked around as Miroku drove into the field.

" Hold on!" he warned as he sped up. He drove towards a large group of holes and dirt mounds. Kagome squealed and tightened her arms around him, clinging to him completely. She buried her face in his shoulder and cried out as they went into the air. Miroku let out an excited cry and they landed with a thud on the ground again. They drove in a circle for a minute, then turned in the opposite direction. Kagome looked up and saw Souta and Kikyo driving toward them.

Souta sped by and Miroku laughed, then turned sharply. For a moment, the four wheeler was on two wheels as it tried to steady itself. Kagome cried out excitedly and laughed. She could see Miroku smile and they kept on driving to catch up with Kikyo and Souta. Kikyo's pink four wheeler wasn't that hard to find amongst the brown and orange dirt that surrounded them.

Miroku drove faster, and soon they were driving side-by-side with Kikyo and Souta. The two four wheelers drove past the fields towards a wooded area in the far back of the fenced-off area.

" Where are we going?" Kagome shouted.

" I think Souta and Kikyo are going to the waterfall," Miroku answered. " I'm gonna turn around and we can ride around here."

" Okay." Kagome smiled to herself again at the thought of being alone with Miroku. He drove ahead and they rode around, jumping over small mounds and hills, and swerving around large holes. Kagome shouted and laughed as she was jerked around in her seat. Miroku even laughed once in a while. Then after about twenty minutes of driving, Miroku turned off to the left toward an area they hadn't been to.

" Where are we going?" Kagome questioned.

" We're gonna head over to the other side of the field," Miroku explained. " There are bigger hills over there."

Kagome smiled in excitement and held onto Miroku tightly. They drove up a small hill and once they reached the top, Kagome gasped. Memories came flooding into her head. Large hills and cliffs surrounded her and she could see other people riding their four-wheelers all around them. She tensed up and held her breath. This was the place she had seen in her dream.

" Kags? Kags are you alright?" Miroku's voice cleared out her thoughts. She blinked and let go of him as they slowed to a stop. Miroku turned off the four wheeler and turned to look at her.

" Are you okay?" he asked again. Kagome got off the four wheeler and looked below her at the base of the hill.

" This place was in my dream," Kagome said softly. Miroku came up to her and looked at her with pure curiosity.

" But, you've never been here before," he said. " Have you?"

" No," Kagome answered simply. " That's why I'm so confused right now."

They stood in silence for a minute or two, then a loud roaring sound came from behind them. Kagome ignored it at first, but then she felt the ground rumbling softly, like something was driving up to them. Kagome spun around in time to see a small group of teenagers driving up to her and Miroku quickly. Kagome, expecting them to stop, didn't move, but Miroku knew better. He wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and jerked her toward him, pulling her out of harm's way. The people came to a sudden stop, parking exactly where Kagome was standing just moments ago.

There was two guys, and three girls. One of the guys was tall, his muscular body practically busting out of his tight black shirt. His brown hair was short and straight, framing his perfectly angled face. He looked more like a wrestler to Kagome than a teenager. Two of the three girls Kagome recognized from two days ago at the car wash. The curly blond-haired girl that had glared at Kagome there was one of them, she was riding with the larger guy. The other was the blond girl that had grabbed Kagome's face, that was riding with a girl that Kagome had never seen. She had dark brown hair that was tied into a high pony-tail. It also looked like she had a plastic arm. Kagome's gaze fell on the last boy. He was muscular, but not as much as the other boy. His hair was pitch-black and very long, tied high atop his head, which was not only perfectly shaped, but perfectly perfect. His light brown eyes glittered at the sight of Kagome. He, like all the others around him, was wearing black. He got off of his four wheeler, which he was riding alone, and smiled crookedly at her, then Miroku.

Kagome had barely realized how close she was to Miroku. He was holding her close to him after having pulled her out of the way, and was staring angrily at the newcomers. Kagome looked up at him, waiting for him to release her, but as the handsome boy got closer to her, he held tighter.

" Hello, Miroku," the boy said. His voice was deep, but so...intriguing.

" Koga," Miroku said flatly. Kagome noticed the not-so-kind look he was giving the boy she figured was Koga. Koga looked back at him smugly.

" Who's your friend?" he asked looking at Kagome. Kagome turned her attention to him. He was staring at her so intensely that Kagome's breath caught in her throat. Miroku slowly let her go and backed away a little.

" Kagome, this is Koga," Miroku said looking at him angrily again." He goes to school with me."

Kagome went to say hello to him, when Koga took her hand and kissed it. She saw Miroku tense up from the corner of her eye.

" It's a pleasure to meet you," he said huskily. Kagome smiled looking at him curiously. She couldn't look away from his face.

" Same here," she said bravely. When Koga finally let go of her hand, he turned to his group and ushered them forward with a flick of his wrist. Immediately, they got off of their vehicles and walked up to him. It was like they were his servants, ready to jump to his command whenever he snapped his fingers.

" Kagome, these are my friends," Koga said gesturing to the people behind him. _Well, if that's what you want to call 'em_. He pointed to the blond girl. " This is Tabatha. And this is her sister, Alicia." The other blond girl with the curly hair narrowed her eyes at Samantha. "This is Damien." He gestured to the boy, who nodded his head in acknowledgement. " And this is-" he began.

" I'm Sango," the black-haired girl said stepping in front of Koga to glare at Kagome. Her fake arm rested at her side, and her real one was place on her hip. Kagome glared back. Miroku went up to Kagome and leaned his face close to her ear. She was still glaring at Sango, who was narrowing her eyes.

" Kags, we better go now," Miroku whispered. Kagome turned to look at him. His features were filled with something she had never seen on his face. Something like...fear? Kagome frowned and looked at him. He stared back and jerked his head toward the four wheeler. She nodded and turned back to Koga and his crew.

" It was nice meeting you," she said, looking at him from under her lashes. Koga smiled at her and took her hand in his, then he kissed it again, this time letting his lips linger on her skin a while longer. She raised an eyebrow, but didn't look away. Then he smiled at her devilishly and let go of her hand. Kagome smiled at him, the same look on her face.

" Same here," Koga said seductively. Kagome barely managed to tear her eyes away from his. When she did, she turned to Miroku and bit her lip, still smiling. Miroku rolled his eyes and got onto the four wheeler and started it. Kagome got on too, this time not hesitating to grab onto him. She looked back at Koga.

" Bye," Kagome said over her shoulder. Koga smiled at her, not looking away as they drove down the hill. Soon, he was out of sight and Kagome sighed. Miroku was tense.

" He's nineteen Kags, you need to be careful around him," Miroku warned. Kagome frowned at his tone, but thought about the situation for a minute. Those guys obviously weren't friends with him, so her being around Koga probably made him uncomfortable. She didn't know what else to do, so she rested her head on his back, holding onto him. Well, it was really more like a hug, but she wasn't sure if he could tell. She eventually felt him ease up, and she smiled.

They drove for about twenty minutes and Kagome saw they were headed for the forest area that Souta and Kikyo had left for. She didn't look up again. She let her head rest on Miroku, and he kept on driving.

* * *

**A/N: Now, just because I'm hopeful, I'll ask again. Please, if there's anyone out there who is reading this story, review the damn thing! Please, just review!**


	7. Twilight At Promise Falls

**A/N: Well, I got at a few reviews. I'm happy. I'm glad people are reading it. If you can, can you guystell other people about the story so that they can read it, too? You don't have to, it would just really mean a lot to have people read my story. I only put it on this site so I could have people besides my friends at school read it. Oh, and thanks to those who reviewed! This chapter is for you!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

It didn't take long for them to reach the forest area. After about fifteen more minutes of driving, they reached the forest area and they drove right into the darkening place. The trees were getting closer together as they drove in further. Kagome could see Miroku looking around. Probably for Souta and Kikyo. Kagome raised her head so she could help. They looked around in search of their siblings. Kagome saw something glitter to the left and she turned her head to try and see what it was. She squinted.

" Over there," Kagome shouted, releasing one arm to point to the left of the forest. Miroku nodded and turned to the left. He slowed down as they approached the hot pink four wheeler and soon, Miroku turned his off.

" Where are they?" Kagome asked him. Miroku pointed deeper ahead of them. Kagome got off the four wheeler and looked around her.

The trees were barely 2 yards apart, and the smallest stood at least twenty feet high. Their tops were close together, blocking out most of the barely visible sunlight. The ground was covered with dried leaves and branches. Kagome kicked the leaves around with her feet and looked at the ground underneath. The soft soil was wet, probably from the night before. Kagome looked up and sneezed.

" Bless you," Miroku said. " Kags, are you getting sick?"

" No, I'm just not used to being outside so much," Kagome answered. She looked up at him and smiled. Miroku didn't seem too convinced. He put his hand on her forehead.

" Kags, you're getting a bit warm," Miroku argued. Kagome shook her head.

" I'll be fine, it's just my allergies, honest," she assured. " That smell, pollen, or mold, it's strong over here."

Miroku sniffed the air and looked at her with a confused expression. He shrugged and looked back to where Souta and Kikyo had gone.

" Well, let's go then," he sighed. He headed off on foot and Kagome followed him. She stayed close behind and stared at her feet as she walked. Miroku didn't really speak, he just sort of grunted when they had to change direction. Could he still be upset about earlier? Kagome wasn't quite sure. After a few minutes of walking, Kagome could hear the sound of rushing water. She looked around, but couldn't see where it was coming from.

They walked more, and the sound grew louder. Now, Kagome could see a small river off to the right. Miroku started to walk towards it and she followed. Once they reached it, Kagome could hear a loud, roaring sound. _That must be the waterfall_, she thought. She stood near the river bank and looked up and down the river both ways.

" We have to go upstream," Miroku said. Kagome nodded and followed him upstream. Kagome had never expected to be going walking in the woods this summer. Everyone back home knew she wasn't an outdoor person. It's not that she didn't like to go outside, it was just that outside didn't like her to be there. She usually ended up getting hurt every time she went out, or tried to do anything outdoorsy. That's why Kagome often spent her free time going to see movies with her friends, or hanging out at clubs or restaurants. Even then, Kagome avoided anything that involved her moving around too much. Her friends called her lazy, she called herself cautious. Why risk getting hurt when you could avoid it? Her friends eventually stopped expecting her to do anything physical, like having to climb, run, jog, ride, or jump when they hung out. Even now, she was stumbling around, trying not to fall and embarrass herself in front of Miroku. She was struggling to keep up with him, and struggling even now not to trip over herself.

" Achoo!" Kagome sneezed again. _Damn smells!_

" You okay?" Miroku asked her, not turning around.

"Yeah," Kagome answered, trying not to pant. Then, they stopped. Kagome looked up and gasped.

A beautiful waterfall was in front them. The waterfall was placed on the edge of a large rocky cliff. They were close enough for the mist coming from the base of the waterfall to hit them. Kagome wiped the water off her cheeks and looked around. There was a small cave visible behind the waterfall. She squinted to see if she could find Souta and Kikyo in it. Miroku took hold of her hand.

" C'mon, you better follow me," he said walking in front of her and brigning her along with him. Kagome stared at their hands and smiled. When she looked back up, they were approaching the large rocks at the bottom of the waterfall. She gulped at the thought of having to climb it. She felt another sneeze coming on and she used her other hand to silence it. Then, she felt herself being pulled forward again.

" This is where we start climbing," Miroku informed. Kagome looked at the boulder in front of her and froze. Miroku stopped and looked at her. " What?"

" I should probably just wait here," Kagome said shakily. " I'm not exactly the best climber."

Miroku sighed and put his hands on her waist.

" What are you doing?" Kagome asked hysterically. Miroku smiled and lifted her up. Kagome cried out as she was lifted over his head onto the boulder in front of them. Once she was safely atop the rock, Miroku let go of her and climbed up himself. Kagome felt herself shaking as she grasped the rock beneath her and kneeled down so she wouldn't fall off.

" Are you okay?" Miroku laughed. Kagome nodded and slowly stood up. The water from the waterfall was closer now and the water was hitting them harder, making the rock slippery. As Kagome stood up, her foot slipped and she clutched onto Miroku. He held onto her so she wouldn't fall.

" I'm gonna fall! I'm gonna die, and it's gonna hurt!" she cried. Miroku laughed and held onto her.

" Just be more careful," he instructed. " Here, let me help you to that other rock."

He let go of her slowly and jumped over to a flat rock to the left. When he landed, he turned around and opened his arms for her. Kagome hesitated, then jumped, and he caught her and held her to him.

" There you go," he praised. Kagome let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

" That wasn't so hard," she admitted.

" Exactly, " Miroku agreed. " Now let's go over there."

He pointed to the left at the cave behind the waterfall.

" Am I going to get wet?" she asked.

" Just a little," Miroku admitted. " But if you're careful, you won't get too wet."

" Okay, lead the way," Kagome said. Miroku nodded and carefully climbed over towards the waterfall. There was a small bit of space between the waterfall and the entrance to the cave. Kagome slowly followed Miroku along the rocks, but she could still feel the water soaking her hair and face. She finally caught up to Miroku and she followed him inside the cave.

" Here we are," Miroku said over the roar of the waterfall. Kagome looked around in awe. The inside of the waterfall was breathtaking.

Scattered along the cave walls were small glittering crystals, and the waterfall made a clear, sparkling window, leading to the world outside. The cave had small rocks inside set up like benches, and lanterns on the low ceiling. There was a tunnel leading deeper into the cavern, that was lit by more lanterns. The ground was paved, and slippery, adding to the cave's beauty.

Kagome looked around, walking over to one of the walls to find words carved into it.

" What are these?" Kagome asked running her fingertips over the letters. Miroku came up behind her and put his hand on one of the sentences above her. Kagome looked up at him and waited for him to answer.

" They're promises," Miroku answered. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows.

" What do you mean?" she asked. Miroku looked at more of the words and spoke.

" This place is called Promise Falls," Miroku explained. "People from Borkins come here to make promises to people they care about, then carve that promise into the cave walls. According to the legend, if you carve the promise into the wall, you can keep that promise, no matter what."

" So it's sort of like signing a contract?" Kagome asked. Miroku smiled.

" Yeah, sort of like that," he said. Miroku looked at one of the promises and went into a sort of daze. Like he was remembering something.

" What are you thinking about?" Kagome finally asked. Miroku sighed.

" Well, this is where my dad proposed to my mom," Miroku said softly. "When they came here for work a couple of years ago."

" Really?" Kagome asked. Miroku nodded.

" He promised to love her no matter what happened, and he kept that promise," he said sadly. " I guess that means the legend's true, huh?"

_That's so romantic! _Kagome thought to herself. She smiled, then a light bulb went off in her head. Her smile faded and she looked up at Miroku.

" Miroku?" Kagome asked slowly.

" Yeah?" he replied.

" What happened to her? Your mom I mean."

" She's...well, she's dead."

Kagome expected this answer, but she wished she hadn't asked.

" And what about your dad?" he asked her. Kagome felt sick. She didn't like to talk about her father, but she felt she could talk to Miroku about him. She hesitated.

" He left." Kagome asnwered finally. " A long time ago."

" Why?"

" I don't really know. He left two years ago, but noone ever told me why."

" Oh, sorry."

" It's okay."

They were quiet for a long time. Kagome was trying to ignore the sickening feeling in her stomache at the thought of her father. They were close, but he never told her anything about leaving. She was at summer camp when he left, and noone had told her about it until she got back. That's when Kagome started to become so easily annoyed, and when she stopped being active with others. Her father was always the one who supported her, and helped her when something was wrong. She couldn't talk to her mother like that, or Souta (even though Souta _was_ a really good brother and mentor).

" Are you alright?" Miroku asked her.

" Yeah, I'm fine," she lied.

" Hey, Kags," he said slowly.

" Yeah?" Kagome asked. She looked over at him. His eyes were on the wall.

" I'm gonna make a promise," he said taking out a silver pocket knife.

" For what?" Kagome asked curiously.

" To make sure, this summer is full of adventure," he answered. " For both of us. "

" Really?" Kagome said happily.

" Yup, and I'll promise to make sure you don't end up getting damaged or anything, too," Miroku laughed. "You know, so you don't end up dead on the side of the road er something."

Kagome rolled her eyes. He turned to look at her after he had finished carving in his promise. Kagome smiled, and he started laughing.

" What?" she asked self-consciously.

" You're soaked!" he chuckled. Kagome wiped the water from her face and laughed at herself. She looked back up at Miroku who reached out a hand to wipe the damp hair from her face. Kagome froze at his touch, as did he. She looked up at him.

" What's wrong?" Kagome asked him quietly. He didn't answer. One moment, his hands were on her face, then suddenly, his arms were around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He stared at her lips. Kagome didn't speak, her heart was thumping frantically as Miroku's face got closer to hers. Her lips parted. He put his hand gently, onto her cheek. Kagome's eyes started to drift shut. Their lips barely met for no more than a second when-

" Hey guys!" someone called from the tunnel. Miroku and Kagome jerked apart in surprise. Miroku blew out threw clenched teeth and turned around, letting go of Kagome.

" Hey, Kikyo," he said flatly. Kagome blinked and looked at Souta and Kikyo, who were emerging from the tunnel and coming up to them. Miroku didn't turn around to Kagome, instead he walked over to his sister.

"I need to talk to you," he said in a low voice. Kikyo noted the seriousness in his voice and nodded.

" We'll be right back, just wait for us here," she said to Kagome and Souta. Souta nodded and turned to his sister. Kagome's lips tingled. She almost smiled, when she realized what had destroyed her magical moment. She looked up at Souta and narrowed her eyes at him. She crossed her arms across her chest.

" What?" he asked innocently. Kagome turned around and huffed.

" Kags, what's wrong?" Souta continued. Kagome looked at him over her shoulder.

" You guys just _had _to show up _now_, didn't you?" she asked him. Souta smiled.

" Did we interrupt something?" he teased. Kagome growled at him and turned around again. Souta laughed and put a hand on her shoulder.

" Get off me," Kagome said angrily. Souta laughed harder.

" Don't worry sis, you'll have all summer," Souta assured. Kagome looked at him and sighed.

" Well, how was your day?" she asked changing the subject. Souta chuckled to himself.

" Oh _my _day was _great_," Souta said. Kagome cracked a smile and rolled her eyes. " And yours?"

" Actually," Kagome said, remembering Koga, knowing that mentioning some guy would irk her brother." I met somebody today."

" Who?!" Souta snapped. Now it was Kagome's turn to smile.

" His name's Koga," Kagome said. " And he's...well he's something."

" Kags," Souta warned. " I really don't think you should try dating-"

" Who said anything about dating?"

" Kags, I'm just saying-"

" What? So now I'm not allowed to date? You're not the boss of me, Bryan."

" But I _am _your big brother-"

" So? I can date whoever the hell I want to, 'Big Brother'."

" Kagome, as long as I'm in charge of you, you aren't going to date anyone I don't approve of-"

" And who put you in charge of me? You're just trying to act like you're my dad, Souta. You're not Dad, okay?"

" I'm not trying to be Dad. I just don't want you to go out with anyone here-"

" Stop! Just stop! You didn't have a problem just now when Miroku kissed me, but if I were to try and date someone you don't know, you'd try and stop me? That's stupid, dude. That really is."

" I just don't trust-"

" You don't trust me? Well I don't give a shit Souta. Who the hell do you think you are?"

" I think I'm your brother. And I think you better listen to me!"

" Forget you Souta. I'm out. "

" Kagome, don't even. You're over-reacting-!"

Kagome turned around and ran out of the cave. She ran along the rocks and struggled to climb up the boulder Miroku had had to help her climb earlier. When she reached the top of the rock she looked up at the tree tops. The sun wasn't up anymore, but the moon hadn't risen. It was twilight. Kagome looked into the forest. There was no way she was going to be able to get home through here. She decided to try and find the four wheelers and wait for everyone there. There was no way she was going back into the cave just to have Souta boss her around again, and scold her for trying to run off on her own.

She jumped off the rock and landed on her knees. _Ow!,_she thought. Kagome picked herself up and continued her search for the four wheelers. She was walking when she heard it. The sound that had been haunting her ever since she came to Borkins. The sound that filled her dreams and sent shivers down her spine.

" A-WOOOOOOOOOO." The howl echoed through the forest. Kagome froze, her eyes widened and she held her breath. The leaves rustled behind her and she spun around. Then, there it was.

It was in the shadows, avoiding coming into the light, creeping. Just like in her first dream. Kagome's eyes followed it and never blinked. It seemed to be limping a bit. Kagome squinted. It was missing one of its front legs. The next thing she knew, it leapt at her. Kagome was too frightened to cry out.

For an instant, she saw it. Its teeth were not bared, but it still filled her with so much fear, she wanted to faint. Its brown-black fur bristled as it leapt, and its eyes were glowing red. Without thinking, Kagome dodged the creature. She spun around and faced it again. _Did I just do that? _she asked herself. Kagome looked up at the wolf that now turned to try and leap at her again. As it did, it let out a fierce snarl. How could it move so fast with a missing leg?

Kagome hit the ground to duck the attack. Why was this thing attacking her? The moon had risen and Kagome crawled into the light. The creature turned to her again and growled. Kagome opened her mouth to scream, but it was too late. The monster leaped at her again, and before she had a chance to roll out of the way, it got her.

Kagome felt her head hit something hard and she heard a crack. _Was that my head? _she asked herself. She felt her body slam against the ground, but it wasn't painful. Obviously the blow to her head was causing her to black out. As the monster bared its teeth above her, she heard someone calling her name from somewhere else.

" Kags? Kags where are you?" someone called. Kagome tried to open her mouth to call out to the voice, but her vision was already growing black, and she couldn't even breath in without struggling. The wolf looked up at the sound of someone approaching and ran away, leaving Kagome bleeding on the ground. Kagome gasped and lifted her arm to try and get the person to see her.

" Guys, where is she?" another voice called. _I'm here_, she thought, _I'm right here! _Kagome closed her eyes and whimpered softly. Her eyes were closing, and she stopped trying to fight them. Her arm fell limp and, her eyes closed and she passed out.

" Is she okay?" someone asked.

" I don't know, she looks like she's lost a lot of blood," said another. Kagome could hear them, but she couldn't see them. Everything was black. _Are my eyes closed?_she thought. Kagome struggled to open her eyes.

" Hey, I think she's waking up."

" Miroku, bring her over here."

" Alright."

Kagome managed to open one eye, but the other felt as though it was glued shut. Her eye looked around lazily, not quite alert yet. She saw Miroku above her, she guessed he was the one that was holding her. Walking ahead was Kikyo, she was using her cell phone as a flashlight to guide them through the trees. _Why didn't I think of that?_Kagome suddenly felt extremely stupid. She looked around for Souta but couldn't find him.

" Miroku," Kagome's voice came out weak and raspy.

" Yes?" he asked her. His voice was filled with so much worry for her, she almost smiled, but her face wouldn't let her.

" What happened?" she asked.

" I'm not sure," Miroku said. " We just found you here. You were gone for an hour, Kags. Don't you remember anything?"

" Yeah, I do," Kagome admitted faintly. " But you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Kagome raised a hand to feel her head. Her scalp was tender, and she could feel dried up blood covering her hair. She followed the trail tenderly with her fingersand she found there was more dried blood covering her face. Miroku took hold of her hand and shifted her to where she was sitting in his arms. Kagome's senses were coming back to her. Now, she could feel the pain in her head and the aching coming from her back. She put her hands on Miroku's shoulders.

" My head hurts," she moaned. Kikyo turned around and gasped at the sight of Kagome's conciousness. She ran to Kagome and hugged her tight.

"You're okay!" Kikyo cried. Kagome grunted and dug her nails into Miroku as she felt the searing pain that came from her ribs as Kikyo hugged her. Kagome coughed and struggled in her embrace.

" I won't be okay for long if you keep crushing me!" Kagome warned. Miroku cried out as Kagome's nails began to break the skin. Kikyo backed away and bit her lip.

" I'm sorry!" she apologized quickly. Kagome smiled and loosened her grip on Miroku and sighed.

"It's okay," Kagome breathed. She leaned her head on Miroku's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck.

" I feel so cruddy," she whimpered. Kagome rubbed her face into his shoulder and sighed. She was so close to him, that she could hear his heart beat. It seemed to be thudding extremely fast. _It's probably because he's carrying me, I'm not exactly the lightest person. _Kagome looked up at him. He had a small _Mona Lisa _smile on his face. She looked at him with a small smirk. He looked down at her.

"What?" he laughed. Kagome shook her head and leaned against him again. Then she heard someone walking over to them. Kagome's head jerked up and she looked around. The footsteps were echoeing around her.

" What is it?" Miroku asked.

" Someone's coming," Kagome said. " Don't you hear it?"

" No, Kags there's no one there," Miroku said. " Are you okay?"

Kagome struggled in his arms, and Miroku eventually put her down. She looked around, her head was pounding but she didn't care. Someone was coming, and this time she knew it. Then she saw something. A couple yards away, she saw a person walking through the forest.

* * *

**A/N: There. All done. Edited and re-typed. I hope you guys enjoy it! **


	8. A Change of Heart

**A/N: I know I've been updating really quickly, but after this chapter, it might take me a bit longer. I'll do things as quickly as I can, but I can't make any promises. I'm soooooo happy that I'm getting reviews. **

**Oh, and I don't own InuYasha!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

" There's someone over there," Kagome said. Miroku stood beside her and squinted into the darkness. He shook his head.

" Kags, it's too dark, I can't see anything," Miroku argued. Kagome winced at the pain in her head and walked forward.

"It's right there!" she pointed directly at the person. Miroku walked next to her and took out his cell phone and tried see what she was talking about. Then, the person out in the woods took something out of his pocket. It was a cell phone.

"Miroku, is that you?" Souta's voice rang out. Kagome sighed.

" I told you there was someone out there," Kagome said. She was suddenly out of breath. She leaned against a tree and took in deep breaths, which only made her dizzy. She leaned her whole body against the tree and slid onto the ground.

" Kags, are you okay? Do you think you can still walk?"Miroku asked worriedly. Kagome looked up at him.

" Yeah, I can walk ," she said breathlessly. She stood up and the pain hit her head harder, causing her to stagger. Miroku came and swooped her up into his arms, leaving her even dizzier. She gasped and clung onto his chest, bringing her knees close. Her head spun.

" I think it's better if I carry you for now," Miroku said. Kagome blushed and looked away. She looked around for Souta. Kikyo obviously saw Souta and she ran to him.

" Did you find her?" Souta asked Kikyo, holding her close.

" Yeah, Miroku found her a little while ago," Kikyo answered. Souta pulled away from Kikyo and began to walk towards Miroku. " Souta, she got hurt. She looks a little bad."

Souta walked up to Miroku and lifted his phone to shine it in Kagome's face. She squinted at the bright light and looked back at him. Souta was quiet for a moment, then he narrowed his eyes at her.

" You have got to be the stupidest person I've ever met!" he roared. Kagome and Miroku jumped. " Why the hell would you run off like that? You have no idea where we are, and you had no idea where you were going! You just took off and for all I know..."

Souta's voice trailed off. He looked down at his sister, his expression was still angry, but he hugged her. Souta pulled his sister and hugged her tight, not letting go. Kagome grunted and patted his back softly. He made a soft sound, so soft that she almost didn't hear it. It was a whimper, like he was holding back tears. Kagome coughed and tried to get him off of her.

" You could have been dead," Souta said. " For all I knew, you fell into the river and drowned, or you could have been attacked by some kind of animal out here. Just a few minutes ago, I saw a wolf running around-"

" You saw the wolf?" Kagome butted in. " You saw it too?"

Souta pulled away from her and Miroku lifted her up so she wouldn't fall out of his arms. Souta nodded at her, and Kikyo came up from behind him and held his hand, looking back between him and Kagome.

" I knew I wasn't crazy!" Kagome said. She looked up at Souta."The wolf, that was the thing that was in my dreams, Souta. That's what attacked me tonight."

" What?" Souta said dumbfounded. " What do you mean?"

" They're not real wolves Souta, they're something else. Real wolves don't have red eyes, and real wolves aren't as big as a four wheeler!"

" But, Kags, what could they possibly be?" Souta asked her.

" I don't know, but they're not normal," Kagome said. She opened her mouth to say something else, but she suddenly felt her head aching so badly that she had to close her eye.

" We need to get her to a hospital," Souta said. Kagome shook her head.

"No, it's just a little scratch on the head and a couple of bruises, I'll be fine," she said.

" But Kag-" Souta protested.

" Please, just let me heal on my own," Kagome begged. " I'll just stay home for a couple of days, please?"

" I think you should listen to her, " Miroku said to Souta. " You guys would get in a lot of trouble if she ended up in the E.R."

" He's right," Kikyo said softly. Souta looked at all of them and rubbed his temples.

" Fine, but I want you to stay at home until you are completely fine," Souta ordered. " I don't want you walking around, or getting out of bed, or-"

" Breathing, thinking, talking, moving," Kagome finished, annoyance clear in her voice. "I know, Almighty Souta, I can't do anything unless you say so."

" Kags, don't start this again-"

" Start what? You started this earlier, Souta. I never said it was finished."

Souta shook his head and looked away.

"C'mon, the four wheelers are over here," Souta said dully. Miroku and Kikyo followed him as he walked back the way he came. Kagome looked angrily at her brother and made a soft snarling sound. Miroku chuckled.

" What?" Kagome snapped. Miroku shook his head and smiled. Kagome smiled a little and rolled her eye. Pulling herself up, she rested her head on his shoulder, her face almost touching his neck. Kagome could smell his cologne and shampoo. And she could feel him tense up at her closeness. Without realizing it, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They walked for a few minutes, then she could feel Miroku setting her down on the four wheeler. She held herself up as he sat down in front of her. She felt sleepy, so she closed her eye. She heard Souta and Kikyo leave, and Miroku turn on the four wheeler. Kagome held onto him tightly and put her face on his shoulder.

They drove to the house and left Souta and Kagome at home. After Miroku carried Kagome into her room, and Kikyo helped her clean off her wound and get dressed into clean clothing, they left to get clothes from their house so that they could come over and help Kagome heal. They planned to stay and help Souta take care of her, seeing as how the two weren't talking.

Kagome was sitting in bed, trying to get to sleep, but every time she even thought of falling asleep, she remembered what was waiting for her. She tried shaking her head so that she would stay awake. Her head growing heavy and she desperately wanted to sleep. _I can't take it anymore, _she thought helplessly. She fell backwards onto her pillow and fell asleep.

Kagome found herself walking around a carnival, with someone holding her hand. _Damn it, I'm asleep again!_Kagome turned to see who had her hand and gasped. It was Koga. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

_" So do you want to go on the Ferris Wheel?"_he asked her. Kagome smiled. Well, this _was_a dream. She might as well have a little fun with it. What Miroku didn't know wouldn't hurt him. She nodded and Koga smiled at her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her over to the giant multi-colored Ferris Wheel that was turning, not too far away from where they stood. They walked and they eventually made it to the line for the ride. Koga showed the man his tickets and then, he led Kagome onto there car that they would be sitting in. Kagome sat down, then Souta sat down next to her. Then, they started moving up.

_" We'll be all alone up here,"_Koga said slyly, tucking his arm around Kagome. She smiled and looked around. Why was this nightmare, well, not a nightmare? She should be screaming and tossing in her bed by now, but she wasn't. She turned back to Koga, who was suddenly inches from her face. She gasped and opened her mouth to talk, but nothing. It was like someone had muted her voice. _What's wrong with me? _She looked back at Koga, not knowing what to expect. He put his hand on her cheek, but she could actually _feel _it. She also felt his breath on her face, and his hand on her neck. Kagome blinked and felt herself grow warm.

Koga looked at her lips expectantly. _Can I kiss him? Will I feel it? _Kagome was going to give it a shot. She leaned her face toward his and felt their lips press together. _Wow, I guess I can. _Kagome put her hand on his neck, then the Ferris Wheel was suddenly jerked back. Kagome tried to cry out, but it didn't work. She clung onto Koga and looked around. Below them, the people were running around, crying in terror. Kagome then saw something she knew she should have seen coming. She turned to cling onto the edge of the car.

_It's those damn wolves!_She saw several running around, charging at people and making their way to the Ferris Wheel. Kagome gasped. She was so high up, there was no way she could jump down and try to escape, and there was no way she could outrun them even if she could get down. She turned around to find Koga was gone. _Of course._ She sighed and sat still. This _was_ a dream after all. Anything that happened to her, wasn't real. She would just wake up and everything would be fine. But for some reason, she didn't feel too safe.

Suddenly, she felt her cart shake, like something was climbing onto it. She looked over the edge. _Aw man!_ A wolf had managed to climb onto the cart, but unlike her other dreams, she could feel it crawling up to her. She saw that it was the same wolf from the woods earlier, the one with the missing leg. She groaned and backed away, telling herself it was only a dream._ It's only a dream, it's only a dream, it's only a dream! _Kagome backed away and looked around for a way to escape. No such luck. She was trapped and there was no way for her to get away. _This dream is going to end badly. _Kagome braced herself for the worst, and trust me she got it.

The wolf climbed into the car, forcing Kagome to cower against the wall of car. It was slowly getting closer to her, taking its time. Kagome pressed herself against the car, then POP! The door came unlatched. _Oh damn!_Kagome felt herself falling backwards. She turned around to see where she was landing. _I shouldn't have turned around! _Kagome saw herself approaching the ground fast. Just before she was about to hit the ground, she jerked upright in her bed.

" I don't wanna die!" Kagome cried out. She was heaving in deep breaths, sweating from her face and neck. She looked out the window, the sun was up, but barely. But Kagome wasn't planning on going to bed any time soon, so she stretched a little. She lifted her hand to wipe the sweat from her forehead, when she noticed someone was sleeping in her room. Sitting next to her bed, with his head resting by her legs, was Miroku. Kagome blinked and wiped her eyes to make sure she wasn't imagining things.

Nope, still there. She crawled over to his head and tapped it lightly with her finger.

" Miroku," she whispered. He didn't stir.

She turned her face to face his. Then she tapped him again.

"Miroku," she whispered a little louder. Nothing.

" Miroku!" she shouted in his ear. Miroku jerked up and fell out of his chair, landing with a thud on the ground. Kagome smiled, and leaned over the edge of the bed to look at him. He was sprawled on the ground, his eyes slowly opening. Kagome propped her elbows on her bed and rested her chin in her hands.

"Hey there, Sunshine," she said mockingly. Miroku looked up at her and smiled, his eyes still half-closed. He stretched a little then tried to sit up. Kagome offered her hand, but Miroku seemed reluctant to take it.

"Um, it's okay, I got it," he said awkwardly. Kagome frowned, but didn't feel offended in any way. Miroku sat up and put his chair back up, sitting in it and avoiding looking at Kagome.

" What's wrong?" Kagome asked him. He shook his head and Kagome sat up, crossing her legs.

" How'd you sleep?" Miroku asked her, looking at her sideways.

" Horrible!" Kagome confessed. " I dreamt that I fell off a Ferris Wheel and died!"

" No wolves?" Miroku asked hopefully.

" No, there was _plenty _of wolves," Kagome assured. Miroku frowned and stood up.

"Well, I'll let you get dressed, then I'll have Kikyo come back in here and take a look at your head, you might need new bandages."

Kagome put her hand on her head and realized there were gauzy bandages wrapped around her head, covering her wound. She looked at Miroku with a puzzled expression.

" Kikyo and I put it on last night when you were asleep," he explained. " I figured it would be better if someone stayed in here with you, you know. Cause of your nightmares."

" How considerate," Kagome said unsure. Miroku nodded and waited at the door.

"Well, see you in a bit," he said. Kagome nodded and he left, shutting the door behind him. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the door. _What was up with him? _Kagome turned to her suitcase and got dressed.

* * *

Miroku and Kikyo pulled up to Kagome's house in Miroku's car. They had told Richard that they would be spending the night at their friends' house and that they'd be back in a few days. Richard was going to be out of town for the next few days anyway, so he said it would be fine. Miroku got out of the car quickly and rushed inside, leaving Kikyo to carry in the first aid kit they had brought for Kagome.

Miroku ran up the stairs and into Kagome's room, hoping she was still awake. She wasn't. Kagome was fast asleep in her bed, not even wincing. Miroku smiled. She wasn't even bothered by the pain she must have been feeling. He walked over to her and lifted her head to see the damage. Not much, just a large cut on her scalp, maybe a few bruises on her skull, nothing serious. He sighed in relief. Kikyo came in with the gauze, and antibiotic ointment, and painkillers. She saw Kagome was asleep and set the pills aside, bringing only the gauze and ointment to Miroku.

" Hold her head and I'll put the bandages on," Kikyo said. Miroku nodded and held Kagome's head in his hands. He felt his heart skip a beat as she sighed and a small smile formed on her lips. Miroku thought she was awake for a moment, but she didn't stir at all. She slept soundly and still in his hands. Miroku stared down at her, not able to look away.

"I said I'm done, Miroku," Kikyo said annoyed. " You can let her go now." Miroku looked up. Kikyo was putting the extra gauze and the tube of ointment on Kagome's nightstand. Miroku slowly set Kagome's head on her pillow and got off her bed.

" Are you going to sleep in here?" Miroku asked his sister. Kikyo shook her head.

"I'm going to sleep downstairs in the main room," Kikyo explained.

" Why?" Miroku asked.

" Miro, they're obviously after her. I'm going to stay downstairs and confuse the scents."

" Okay, then I'll stay in here and make sure she's okay. In case she has a nightmare or something."

" Alright, behave."

Kikyo walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Miroku looked out the window, deep in thought. The past few days had been really something. And he had a feeling that things were just going to get worse.

After sitting on the edge of Kagome's bed for a few minutes, he tip-toed downstairs to get a chair from the kitchen. When he made his way back up the stairs, he saw Souta lying in his bed, sound asleep. Miroku thought. _Shouldn't they be after him, too? Why have they only attacked Kagome?_

He shrugged and decided to discuss the matter with Kikyo in the morning. He made his way into Kagome's room and set his chair down next her bed. He turned to get his muscle shirt and old basketball shorts and got dressed quickly. When he turned around, Kagome had rolled onto her back and she was leaning her face upward, waiting for something. Miroku walked over to her and waited for her to move, but she didn't. Not knowing why, he leaned toward her, slowly bending over the bed and putting his hand on her cheek. Her face tilted towards his, but her eyes were still closed and she was still fast asleep. He put his hand on her neck. There was a sudden blush on her cheeks...An adorable blush. He _had _technically already kissed her, so this was okay...right? Without thinking about it anymore, Miroku kissed her.

He felt his heart stop for a second as she pressed her lips to his, as if she were conscious. Her hand even went around his neck. Miroku jerked his face away and looked at her. She was still asleep, so why was she acting like she was awake? _What could she be dreaming about?_He sat back in his chair, his lips were still tingling where he had kissed her. He smiled to himself and brushed his thumb along his lower lip. Kagome was lying there on her bed, fidgeting a bit, but not waking up. Miroku yawned and watched her sleep, then eventually falling asleep himself. Now, it was Miroku's turn to dream but not like Kagome's dreams. Miroku's dreams were entirely his own, and they were much better than any dream Kagome could create.

" Miroku," a voice whispered. Miroku smiled, it was Kagome's voice. He continued to sleep.

" Miroku," Kagome's voice whispered. Louder this time. Miroku could feel someones breath on his ear. Then-

"Miroku!" her voice shouted. Miroku jerked back in shock. As a result of his sudden movement, Miroku's chair fell back and he was sprawled onto the floor. He moaned and his eyes opened lazily. He opened his eyes half-way and saw Kagome looking down at him from her bed. She was smiling and Miroku almost stopped breathing. She looked different to him now. Her hair was curly from just waking up and her face was glowing, or was that the light coming in from the window? He didn't care, she was...

" Hey there, Sunshine," she said. Miroku looked up at her and smiled, his eyes still half-closed. He stretched a little then tried to sit up. Kagome offered her hand, but Miroku was reluctant to take it. Did she know he had kissed her? Didn't she remember?

"Um, it's okay, I got it," he said akwardly. Kagome frowned, but didn't seem offended. Miroku sat up and put his chair back up, sitting in it and avoiding looking at Samantha. If she didn't remember, he was going to feel extremely stupid.

" What's wrong?" Kagome asked him. He shook his head and Kagome sat up, crossing her legs. He couldn't keep his eyes away from her.

" How'd you sleep?" Miroku asked her, looking at her sideways.

" Horrible!" Kagome confessed. " I dreamt that I fell off a Ferris Wheel and died!"

" No wolves?" Miroku asked hopefully.

" No, there was _plenty _of wolves," Kagome assured. Miroku frowned and stood up. He was worried about that.

"Well, I'll let you get dressed, then I'll have Kikyo come back in here and take a look at your head, you might need new bandages."

Kagome seemed a bit puzzled, but she eventually realized that her head was wrapped in gauze.

" Kikyo and I put it on last night when you were asleep," Miroku explained. " I figured it would be better if someone stayed in here with you, you know, cause of your nightmares."

" How considerate," Kagome said unsure. Miroku felt his face warming up, so he got up and went to the door.

"Well, see you in a bit," he said. Kagome nodded and he left, closing the door behind him. _I am so pathetic._He went downstairs to get Kikyo.

* * *

Kagome torso was extremely bruised, and she had several cuts and scratches on her skin. Kikyo had changed the bandage on Kagome's head, and gave her some pain killers to make the pain stop. Kagome was lying in bed when Kikyo came in the second time to check up on her.

" How's the head?" Kikyo asked her. Kagome wasn't entirely awake. The medicine was making her drowsy, and she was struggling to keep herself conscious. She looked at Kikyo, her eyes growing foggy. Kikyo laughed at her appearance and walked over to Kagome's bed.

" Ugh," Kagome groaned. " I feel so...and I... erg."

" Aren't we articulate?" Kikyo said sarcastically. Kagome looked up at her through half-closed eyelids.

" Who are you...you're in my room! Ge-et out!" she pointed to the door with a shaking finger (well she was _trying _to point at the door, but she was actually pointing at the ceiling). Kikyo broke into a giggle fit and collapsed on the ground, not able to breath.

" Stop! Stop, oh God! " Kikyo laughed. " I can't breath! Oh, oh God!"

" What's so funny? Huh, punk?" Kagome asked sitting up. " I would like you to know who you're...dealing with, buddy."

" Ha! Stop it Kags! I can't breath, oh you look hilarious!"

" Shut up! I'll show you a thing er two...Oh god!"

All of the sudden, Kagome fell off the bed and hit the ground. Kikyo couldn't help herself, she laughed harder. Kagome was lying face down on the ground, coughing. Kikyo tried to get up, but she fell again, laughing so hard tears came out of her eyes. Someone came into the room, but neither Kikyo or Kagome could look up to see who it was.

"Kagome!" Miroku's voice came from the doorway. He came rushing in, lifting Kagome from the ground and turning her face to his.

" Where'd she go?" Kagome's words were slurred, like she was drunk. Her head was spinning and she couldn't think straight. " I'm gonna get'er. Who does she think she is, laughing at me like she knows...where am I?"

" What's wrong with her?" Miroku asked Kagome. Kagome had recovered from her little episode and was trying to catch her breath. She wiped her eyes and looked at Miroku. He was setting Kagome onto her bed gingerly. Kikyo smiled at him.

" I just gave her three of Dad's pain killers," Kikyo explained. " I don't think she's used to the medication."

" You think? She looks like she might pass out and have a seizure!" Miroku scolded. Kikyo stood up and walked for the door. " Where are you going?"

" I'm going to go talk to Souta for a bit, watch her for me will you?" Kikyo said, leaving.

" Sure, why not?" Miroku said to himself. He looked down at Kagome. She was staring back at him, smiling dreamily.

" You're cute," she said perkily. Miroku faltered.

" Uh... Thanks?" he asked her dumbfounded.

" Yeah, you're _really_ cute. Yep. I bet you didn't know that. Well, mister, you are one pretty young man," Kagome said quickly without stopping. " I feel a little funny, is that okay?"  
" Um, sure," Miroku said putting his hand on his forehead. She was drugged! Kagome's head was swimming and she couldn't feel any pain, or anything else for that matter. She smiled wider at Miroku and sat up.

"Psst," she whispered motioning for him to come closer with her index finger. " Psst, I gotta tell ya somethin'."

" What?" Miroku asked. Kagome did the finger thing again.

" Come here!"

"Okay, okay."

Miroku sat next to her and turned his head so Kagome could whisper in his ear. Kagome giggled and jumped forward to kiss his cheek. Miroku jerked back and stared at her in disbelief. Kagome bit her lip and giggled.

" What'd you do that for?" he asked putting his hand over his cheek, smiling wide. Kagome laughed again and closed her eyes.

" I'm sleepy," she yawned. "I think I'll take a nap."

Before Miroku could question her actions, Kagome flung herself backwards with a grunt and fell asleep. Miroku laughed softly and put his hand on her cheek. Kagome turned to put her face in his hand. She breathed onto it and pulled her blanket over herself. This was going to be a long day.

A couple of days passed and Kagome mention anything that had happened between her and Miroku. She was acting as she normally did, and maybe even a little better. She hadn't complained of nightmares in four nights, and the last nightmare she _did _have was about killer clowns from Pluto. The wounds on her torso had healed, except for a few small scars that would be left behind. Her head was actually healing a lot faster than any of them had expected. After only two days, the bleeding had completely stopped, and after three more days, the scabbed-over skin was beginning to peel away. How she was healing so fast was beyond everyone. After the two weeks had passed, all that was left of the wound was the pink ropey scar it had left behind. One Saturday, after Kagome had finished examining her head, she went downstairs to talk to Miroku.

" Hey," she called. Miroku was in the kitchen with Kikyo, eating some cereal. Souta was by the counter, but when he saw Kagome come in, he left. The two still weren't talking, and Kagome was getting tired of it. She sighed and sat next to Miroku. Kikyo looked at Miroku encouragingly and left.

" Hey there," Miroku greeted, handing Samantha a bowl and a box of cereal. Kagome shook her head. She looked at him shyly. This was the first time she and Miroku had been alone in a while.

"No thanks," she muttered. "I'm not hungry."

" Souta still hasn't apologized yet?"

" No actually, he hasn't. He says I should apologize. That it's my fault we were fighting in the first place and that I should respect him...blah, blah, blah."

"I understand that you're upset because Souta tried to boss you around, but he was just trying to watch out for you."

" Don't tell me you agree with him!"

" Alright, I won't tell you."

" Miroku! That is so not fair! He said I wasn't allowed to be with anyone that he didn't approve of. _Tell _me that that's not totally controlling!"

" Alright, 'That's not totally controlling'."

" Ugh! You're just as bad as him! Just because he approves of _you_, you agree with him?! What if I wanted to go out with someone else here? Then what? Huh?"

" He approves of me? Really? I'm touched."

" Duh! Why else do you think he didn't totally flip when you kissed me a million years ago?"

" One, it wasn't a million years ago. It was two weeks ago. And two, it's not like I _asked_ him to boss you around-"

" No, you just agreed with him when he said I wasn't allowed to date. That includes _you_ Miro. Ugh, you're just like him!"

" Hey! Kags, you're blowing this whole thing out of proportion."

" Am I? You haven't even brought up what happened at the Falls. Aren't you even going to ask me-"

" Wait. Kags...I..."

" Ugh. I'm a very impatient person. I won't wait for anything for too long. Including you."

" I-I...Kags, you... Don't you-? But I already-"

" Ugh! I'll be in town if anyone needs me."

Kagome turned and walked out of the kitchen and into the main room. Kikyo poked her head back into the kitchen with an apologetic expression on her face. She sat next to him and put her hand over his.

" It didn't go well?" Kikyo guessed. Miroku shook his head.

" No," he sighed. He put his head in his hands.

" Oh, Miro," Kikyo said sadly. " I'm sorry. Did you even get to ask her out? You know, like on a _real _date. Not a four-wheeler ride through the dirt."

"No, Kikyo, but it's alright. It's not like this whole situation can get any worse."

" Yeah, right. Things are just going to get a lot worse. For all of us."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. It will be the last chapter you're getting for a while. Well, I'll update as soon as possible, but I can almost garuntee that it will take a few days. Until then, hugs and kisses!**

**Sesshylovr**


	9. Koga and The Pack

**I don't own InuYasha...In case you were wondering...**

**A/N: Here, I managed to get this done. I hope you like it. If there are any mistakes, I apologize. I did it in a hurry. Thanks for my only six reviews! You reviewers give me a little perk in my day. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

Kagome stormed out of the house. She was fuming. Not only had her _brother_tried to control her, but worse, Miroku was pretty much trying to say it was okay for him to do so. Didn't he want to be with her? She walked onto the sidewalk next to the main road and towards the town. She put her hand in her pocket to see if she had brought any money with her. She pulled out her hand. Five bucks.

" Damn," she muttered. She was walking around town, looking for something to do. No such luck. She sighed and kept walking down the sidewalk, hoping she would pass something that would help the time pass by. After twenty-five minutes of walking, Kagome was getting a little tired. She looked up and she saw a park not too far up ahead. She smiled. _At least I can sit for a little bit before I head back home. _She walked into the fenced off area and went for the swings.

When she finally reached the swing-set, she almost collapsed. But, being Kagome, she slowly sat down onto the rubber seat. She sighed and felt the relief from her aching feet. Kagome held onto the chains and slowly swung herself back and forth. Then she heard a rumbling sound from behind her. _Great,now someone's here and I'm going to look a loser with no friends and no life. _She readied herself for the humiliation.

" Kagome?" a familiar voice called. She perked up. She'd recognize that amazingly seductive voice anywhere. She turned to find Koga walking up to her. She felt her heart beat faster. Not only did he look incredible in his tight white shirt and his tight jeans, but compared to Kagome, he made her look even worse than she felt. Here she was, wearing an old royal-blue tube top, matching royal blue sandals, and khaki slim-fit capri's, with her hair falling in its naturally wavy locks. She almost pouted, but she composed herself and smiled.

" Hi," she greeted cheerfully. He walked up to her with such grace that she was starting to feel nervous about standing up. She looked around. _So his posse isn't with him._When Koga walked up to her, he took her hand and kissed it, like he did the first time they met.

" It's good to see you again," he said. Kagome smiled at him shyly, standing up, not a single thought of Miroku in her head. Koga slowly let go of her hand.

" Same here," she replied. Koga gave her a crooked smile that made her heart thud rapidly. They stood there for a second then Kagome sat back on her swing. Kagome didn't sit, but he didn't leave either.

" So how have you been?" he asked her. Kagome frowned. " Not good then?"

"No," Kagome softly. He came up behind her and started to push her swing. Kagome didn't object.

" You can talk to me about it if you want," he offered.

" I hardly know you," Kagome pointed out, turning to face him. He stopped pushing her. He was right there, right in her face. Staring.

" You can talk to me," he repeated, softer this time. His breath brushed her face softly and her lips parted involuntarily.

" Oh, okay," she said weakly. The intensity of his stare was hypnotizing. She took in a deep breath and turned away. " It's my brother..."

" And?"

" Well...and Miroku."

" What about them?"

" Well, my brother is trying to tell me not to date, and Miroku... Well Miroku is... So frustrating!"

" Really? How so?"

" He's giving me all these mixed signals. Does he want me? Or doesn't he? He's making me so confused."

" Well, what has he done?"

" He...he...he sort of, uh, kissed me."

" Really? And he hasn't asked you to be his girlfriend?"

"No..."

" Well, I know _I _would never do that to you."

Kagome couldn't help but notice the sudden interest in his tone. She smiled, but didn't look at him. He started to push her again, but a bit slower.

" You know," he said. " I know how you can get back at both of them."

" Oh yeah? How's that?" Kagome questioned. Koga suddenly stopped pushing her swing and put his fingertips on her chin to turn her face to his. She held her breath.

" Well, there's this," he said softly, pulling her face to his. Koga kissed her lips softly. Kagome she put her hands on his shoulders to stop him. She looked at him with a bewildered expression.

" Koga, you kissed me," Kagome said stunned. Koga smiled and put his hand on her neck.

" I know," Koga said seductively. " And I wasn't done yet."

He pulled her to him again and kissed her again, only this time, he wasn't as gentle. Kagome pulled her face away and turned to where she was completely facing him. She felt his arm wrap around her waist and she turned her head away.

" Koga, I already told you-" she began.

" You barely know me, I know," Koga finished. " But does it really matter?"

" Uh, yeah!" Kagome said. " Why would you want to kiss me if you don't even know me?!"

" Do I really have to answer that?" Koga asked her. Kagome bit her lip. She was about to protest, when she heard a car pull up.

" Koga!" someone called sweetly. "Koga! We're here!"

Koga pulled his attention away from Kagome and looked up. One of his friends was walking into the park. Kagome blushed. Had they seen them? She pulled away from him and turned back to sit in her swing properly. Koga growled and stood up. Kagome looked at him. He towered above her. She thought about Miroku and how jealous going out with Koga would make him. The thought made her flush with pleasure.

" Koga!" It was Sango. " We're- oh. _She's _here."

Kagome looked up at Koga. His hands were balled into fists.

" Didn't I tell you guys to be here at four?" he demanded. Sango had a hurt expression on her face. "It's only two!"

" Koga, why do you have to be so mean to me?" Sango pouted. Kagome rolled her eyes. Sango walked up to him and held his hand. He brushed it off and looked away from her.

" Where's The Pack?" Koga asked Sango. Sango sighed at his lack of concern.

"Hmph...They're in the truck," Sango replied.Then, as if that was their cue, the rest of Koga's friends got out of the gray _V8 Titan _that was parked at the park's gates. Kagome felt a bit out of the loop, so she went to leave.

" Um, Koga, I got to go," Kagome said softly as the others approached, her fantasies of Miroku and Koga fighting over her burst as reality sunk in. Koga took her hand and shook his head.

" C'mon, Kagome, hang out with us," he offered. Kagome looked at him. He had a calm inviting smile on his face and his hands were slowly working their way up her arms. Kagome shivered.

" I guess, if it's okay with your friends," Kagome agreed. She turned to see Damien shrug.

"S'cool with me," he said, his deep voice rumbling like thunder. Kagome turned to the girls. Tabatha and Alicia shared an annoyed look and looked at Koga. He seemed to snarl at them and they nodded at Kagome, with pursed lips. Sango crossed her arms.

" It is _not_ okay with me," she said with her nose in the air. " Let her go back to her-"

" Sango!" Koga snapped. Kagome jumped and looked at her feet. Koga walked over to Sango and took hold of her good arm. He whispered something in her ear that made her wince. When he let her go, she looked at Kagome and growled.

" You can hang out with us," she growled angrily. Kagome bit her lip and stood by Koga.

" Well, let's go," Koga said putting his arm around Kagome.

" Um, where are we going?" Kagome asked. Koga smiled.

" You'll see," he said softly. Kagome smiled weakly and followed his friends over to their truck. Koga got into the driver's seat and told Kagome to get into the passenger seat. She did and the others squeezed into the back. Kagome hesitantly shut the door and sighed uncomfortably.

Koga started up the truck and put a burned CD into the CD player. Kagome jumped as loud, violent music filled the truck and caused it to vibrate. Kagome listened to the unfamiliar lyrics.

" 'Metallica'," Koga told her. Kagome nodded and put her hands in her lap. This was going to take some getting used to. Koga put a comforting hand on hers. Kagome blushed as his thumb rubbed circles in her palm.

" Let's go already!" Sango shouted from the backseat. Koga rolled down all the windows and they drove away from the park. Kagome eventually relaxed and she looked out the window as they turned onto _Apple-balm Avenue_. Kagome noticed that they slowed down in front of a white house with pale yellow trim. She frowned.

" What are we doing here?" Kagome asked softly. Koga jumped out of the truck and ran to the other side, opening Kagome's door. He took her hand and helped her out.

" I want you to meet the rest of The Pack," Koga said. The others jumped out of the truck and ran inside, causing the people inside to shout out in amusement. Kagome looked up at Koga who simply put an arm around her waist and squeezed briefly, then walked ahead. Kagome took a deep breath and followed.

Koga opened the front door and went inside, as did Kagome. Inside the house, a group of people Koga's age were sitting on the many chairs and couches in the large room. They all looked up as Koga came into the room. The girls batted their lashes and waved at him. The guys pumped their fists and cheered. It was like Koga was their God. Kagome felt a little shyer than usual.

" Hey guys," Koga shouted over the cheers. " Guys, this is my friend Kagome."

The many eyes in the room turned to her. As if she didn't already feel sick from Koga using the word "friend". One girl stood up and took Kagome's hands in her own.

" Hi," she said sweetly. " Welcome to The Pack."

" Oh, stop being so goody-goody Ayame!" Sango shouted. The girl rolled her eyes and looked at Kagome with a smile.

" My name's Ayame," she said. Her hair was red and put into tight curls that framed her face. Her eyes were brown and she had soft freckles across her cheeks. She was pale, but her face was absolutely glowing. Kagome felt comfortable around her and smiled.

" I'm Kags," she replied squeezing her hands. They smiled at each other for a while, then Koga put his hand on her shoulder.

" You better go and hang out with Ayame for a bit," he whispered in her ear. Kagome nodded and Ayame led her out of the room, holding her hand softly. Kagome looked over her shoulder at Koga, who was gathering a group of girls and talking softly so that the others couldn't hear. Kagome couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy.

" So, are you Koga's girl?" Ayame asked her as they exited to the backyard. Kagome faltered.

" I..." she choked on her words.

" It's okay, I don't mind," Ayame said sweetly. " It's the other bitches you gotta watch out for."

" No, I just," Kagome felt a little suffocated. " I don't think we're anything more than friends."

" Well, you still better watch out for the other girls," Ayame continued. " They wouldn't care if you were his sister, they will _still_ try to rip your throat!"

" But why-?" Kagome began.

" Hey, new chick!" someone shouted. Kagome spun around to find a boy jogging over to them. Kagome huffed. _It's like I just got dragged into some sort of club. _Her shoulders drooped as he came over.

" Ugh, is that what you guys are going to be calling me?" Kagome asked Ayame. She giggled.

" Only for a little while," Ayame admitted. The boy soon made it to them. He was tall and thin. He had bleached-white hair with a black strip down the center on his cropped hair cut. His brown eyes were surrounded in black eyeliner. Definitely a punk guy.

"Hey, chick-" he said.

" Kagome," Kagome butted in.

"Oh, sorry, Kagome," the boy apologized. " I'm Ginta."

Kagome smiled politely. He shook her hand and turned to Ayame.

" Well, hel-lo beautiful," he said. Ayame rolled her eyes and smiled. Ayame slapped him on the back.

" Kags, this is the biggest flirt in The Pack," Ayame warned. " He can be sweet and charming, but the minute you let your guard down-"

" Bam!" Ginta said smacking Ayame's and Kagome's backsides. " I'll be all over you like flies on honey!"

Kagome let out a yelp and put her hands over her butt. Ayame giggled and jumped away.

" Ginta!" she scolded. Ginta rubbed his hands together and laughed diabolically. Kagome looked wide-eyed at them._ What the hell?!_ She opened and closed her mouth then shook her head.

" You guys are weird," Kagome giggled nervously.

" You have to be a little out there to stay a part of The Pack," Ayame pointed out.

" What is 'The Pack'?" Kagome asked. Ayame looked to Ginta.

" Well, it's sort of our gang," Ginta tried to explain. He seemed to be editing his thoughts before he spoke. " Koga is kind of the head honcho of The Pack."

" Oh, I see," Kagome thought aloud.

" Yeah," Ayame added. " And by him bringing you here, he made you a part of The Pack."

" So, is that why Sango, Tabatha, and Alicia don't like me?" Kagome asked. Ayame and Ginta laughed. After noticing Kagome's confused expression, Ginta came and put an arm around her shoulders.

" Listen babe," he said, his hand going lower down her back. " Pretty much every girl in this place isn't going to like you. Why you ask? Cause you're hot! And they're scared."

" Of what?" Kagome asked, too distracted by what Ginta was saying to notice that his hand was going lower as he spoke.

" Well, they're worried that you're going to get Koga," Ginta answered simply. " And every girl here wants to get Koga. He is, after all the leader of The Pack. If one of the girls were to get him, that would make them like, queen of The Pack!"

" Well, I wouldn't care if I-" Kagome began. She suddenly felt a hand squeeze her butt and she screamed, turning around and slapping Ginta. He laughed and rubbed his cheek.

" You should have seen that coming, Romeo," Ayame laughed. She looked over at Kagome and smiled apologetically. Kagome's cheeks were red.

" Sorry, I just can't keep my hands to myself," Ginta apologized laughing. Kagome smiled and rolled her eyes. Ayame took her hand and they went back inside, Ginta staying outside. Kagome looked around for Koga. He was sitting on one of the couches, surrounded by girls. All who were really pretty. Kagome bit her lip at the sight of the girls rubbing his chest and shoulders. Ayame put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's no biggy," Ayame comforted. She led Kagome through the living room, but they didn't make it out. A group of guys stopped them as they reached the stairs. Kagome frowned.

" Hey there, sexy," one guy said putting his fingertips on Kagome's cheek. He had a white Mohawk and the same plain brown eyes as the other people in the room. Kagome blushed and looked at Ayame who had let go of her hand and was flirting with a couple of guys next to her. Kagome looked back up at the guy who had her attention. She smiled awkwardly and tried to take his hand off her face.

" Aw, c'mon babe," he said putting his arms around her and pulling her close. " Don't try to fight me off, you know you want me."

" Um, I think I'll take a rain-check," Kagome said trying to pull his arms off her. No such luck. His grip on her was too strong for her to fight off.

" Give it a rest Hakkaku," Ayame said putting her hand on one of the guy's shoulders. " She's not interested."

" Well then I'll make her interested," Hakkaku said shrugging off her hand. Kagome felt her temper flair and she gripped Hakkaku's arms and thrust them off of her. He looked at her with amusement on his face and went for her again. The next thing she knew, she was pinned to the wall. Hakkaku was leaning his face close to hers when he was suddenly lifted into the air and thrown back. Kagome gasped and closed her eyes as she heard his body hit the floor with a sickening crunch.

" Are you okay, Kagome?" Koga's voice asked. Kagome opened her eyes to find Koga looking at her with concern in his eyes. Kagome nodded and he put his arms around her in a hug. Kagome hugged him back and looked around. Everyone was acting like nothing had happened. Everyone, except the girls that is.

Kagome received several menacing glares as Koga hugged her. She couldn't help but feel like she had won something. Like she had just beat every girl there at something. Ayame was smiling at Kagome , giving her a thumb's up. Koga pulled back and kissed her lips softly, Kagome kissed him back, never looking away from the people around them.

Hakkaku stood up and looked angrily at Koga. He balled his fists and walked up to him. Koga turned around, standing in front of Kagome defensively.

" I saw her first, Koga," Hakkaku growled. " You just left her for one of us to pick up."

" And _I'm _in charge, so I say she's my girl," Koga said putting his arm around Kagome. Hakkaku blew out through his nose and stormed off. Kagome looked back to Koga. He was smiling.

" Sorry about that," he apologized. " I guess I didn't make my point earlier when I brought you here that you were off-limits."

" Koga, when did I agree to this?" Kagome asked softly. Koga smiled wider and put her arms around his neck and set his arms around her waist. He lifted her face with his knuckle.

" When you kissed me in the park," he answered. " And when you kissed me just a second ago, and now."

Koga kissed her again and she couldn't help but smile. Suddenly, she felt her pocket vibrate. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at who was calling. It was Souta.

Kagome answered it and held it to her ear.

" Kagome, where are you?" Souta asked angrily. Kagome smiled. _Who the hell does he think he is?_Kagome sighed.

"I'm out," Kagome answered. " I'll see you later."

She hung up and tucked the phone back into her pocket and turned her attention back to Koga. He put his fingers around her chin.

" Now," he said slyly. " Where were we?"

Kagome smiled and kissed him again.

Two weeks passed and Kagome had changed. She was out of the house everyday and she almost never spoke to Souta, Kikyo, or Miroku. Every morning, Ayame would pick her up and they'd meet Ginta at the park. They'd hang out for a while, then Kagome would leave to go meet Koga. She started to dress different, wearing only black and white. She started to act different and listen to different music. She came home at midnight, or later and she never answered anyone's phone calls.

She wasn't Kagome anymore. She was Koga's girl. One of The Pack.

* * *

**A/N: I hope it wasn't too bad...If anyone reads this story please review. I would really appreciate it!**


	10. The Carnival

**I don't own InuYasha...just so you know...**

**A/N: Here's a new chapter. I hope you like it. Review if you read it. If you don't then don't bother reading it. Nevermind. Go ahead and read.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

" I can't take this anymore Kags!" Souta roared. " You can't keep staying out that late!"

" Will you just chill?" Kagome sighed sitting in a chair in the kitchen with her feet propped up on the table. Souta looked at her in disbelief. Here was his sister, dressed in a tight white halter top and a short, black, pleated skirt. She had her hair falling down her back in curls, how Ayame had fixed it. Her heels were black, and she had black eyeliner caked under her eyes. She was wearing the gold bracelet that Koga had given her for her birthday a week ago, and the gold hoops she had borrowed from Ayame.

" What's gotten into you Kags?" Souta asked. " You've changed."

" So? Like you haven't?" Kagome questioned. " Ever since you started dating Kikyo, you've become all _responsible_ and _polite_. I don't think you have any right to try and criticize me."

Kagome got up and went to walk out of the room. Souta grabbed her arm. Kagome shook her head and clenched her jaw. She turned to him.

" I don't want you to leave this house without me going with you!" Souta shouted. Kagome laughed in his face.

" Like The Pack would let you hang out with _them_!" Kagome said. She jerked her arm away and turned to look out the window.

" You're not going to this carnival tonight," Souta said slowly. " You can't." Kagome walked away.

" And who's gonna stop me?" she asked him as she reached the door. Souta ran up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Kagome growled and snatched Souta's arm, then doing as Koga taught her, she flung him into the wall in front of her. Souta hit the wall with a loud smashing sound and he curled into a ball on the ground. Kagome kicked him out of the way and walked outside.

" Ka-Kagome!" Souta cried hoarsely. He gripped his stomach.

" See ya, bro," Kagome said calmly, closing the door behind her. She smiled to herself and licked her lips. Kagome looked up the dirt road. Ginta should be arriving in three...two...one...

" Kags!" someone shouted. Kagome turned around and smiled. Ginta came from behind the house, jogging over to her. Kagome waved and waited for him to reach her.

" Hello, m'lady," he said holding out his arm for her. " I am to be your escort to the carnival until you reach Lord Koga."

Kagome took his arm and he kissed her cheek (this was how all the guys greeted her now that she was Koga's girl, since she was to be respected). She kissed him back.

" Alright, let's go," Kagome said. She let Ginta lead her out onto the main road and they walked into the darkness. Kagome felt Ginta slip his arm around her waist and she rolled her eyes.

"It's too bad that you're Koga's" Ginta said slyly. " I could have had a _lot_ of fun with you."

"I'm sure you could have," Kagome agreed. "But you can't, so I'd chill with the touchy-feely if I were you."

Ginta sighed and he pulled himself away from her. He put his hands in his pockets and walked by Kagome, eyeing her from a safe no-touch distance. Kagome chuckled softly and flipped her hair.

" Damn, you look so good right now," Ginta said huskily, almost growling. Kagome walked ahead of him and looked at him from over her shoulder.

" Just take a picture, Ginta," Kagome joked. " Trust me, it'll last a lot longer."

Ginta bit his lip and looked her up and down as she walked in front of him. He groaned and ruffled his hair.

" Why you gotta tease me Kags?" he whined. Kagome giggled and they walked all the way down to the main road. Soon, they heard a car driving up from behind them. Kagome recognized the rumble coming from the engine and turned to see Koga's _Mustang GT _driving down the road. Kagome smiled and twiddled her fingers at him. He slowed down to stop next to them, the roof of the car down.

" Well hello, beautiful," he said leaning out of the window slightly."You wanna ride?"

" I'm not supposed to take rides from strangers," Kagome said idly. Koga turned the car off as Ginta hopped into the back. Koga got out of the car and walked up to Kagome. He put his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck. Kagome giggled.

" I guess I'm kidnapping you then," he whispered into her flesh. Kagome shivered and put her hands over his.

" I'm so scared," she said sarcastically. Koga kissed her neck again and chuckled.

" You better be," he warned. " I bite."

Kagome laughed and spun around in his arms. She kissed the tip of his nose and jerked her head towards the car. Koga smiled and they got in. He started it up and they drove out into night.

* * *

" Where the hell did she go?" Miroku yelled at Souta. He and Kikyo had just showed up at Souta's house when they found Souta lying on the ground. The side of his face was bruised and he was coughing. He managed to tell Miroku what had happened.

" She...went...Carnival," Souta huffed. Kikyo was holding his head on her lap as they sat on the couch. She stroked his hair and looked at Miroku worriedly.

" Who did she go with?" Miroku asked. Souta shook his head.

" All...all she said...was-The Pack," Souta struggled to make out the words. Kikyo put a hand over her mouth and gasped.

" Miroku, we have to go get her!" Kikyo pleaded. " You know what could happen to her!"

" What...are you..talking...about?" Souta asked. Kikyo bit her lip and looked at Miroku. He blew out threw his cheeks and looked at Souta.

" I think we can explain later," Miroku said. " Let's just stay here until Kagome gets back."

" But look at how bad Souta's hurt!" Kikyo argued. " We have to get him back to the house so Dad can have a look at him."

Miroku thought. _What were you thinking, Kags?_Miroku nodded at Kikyo and they tried to help Souta off the couch.

* * *

" C'mon guys, cut it out!" Ginta pleaded from the backseat. " I feel like I just walked into a porno marathon!"

" Then you shouldn't complain," Kagome said to him as she kissed Koga's neck as he drove. Ginta groaned and put his hands over his face. Koga looked at him through the rear-view mirror and smiled devilishly. He drove faster and they pulled up to Ayame's house. Kagome let go of Koga so she could jog up to the door and knock on it.

" I'm almost ready!" Ayame called from inside. Kagome looked back at Koga who had put in his _Black Sabbath_CD into the car. Kagome bobbed her head soflty and waited. Ayame finally came out.

She was wearing The Pack's traditional black and white attire. She had on black spandex pants and a white one-strapped shirt. Her hair was curled like Kagome and she also had black eyeliner caked on like Kagome. She was wearing the same heels as Kagome, except her's were white, not black.

" Damn it Kags!" Sheryll whined. " Do you always have to look better than me?"

" Aye, you look fabulous! And you know it," Kagome complimented. Ayame giggled and flipped her hair.

" I know," she said brightly. Kagome giggled with her and they kissed each other's cheeks (this was because they were best friends and it was just something they liked to do). Kagome looked at the car and waved enthusiastically at Ginta. Kagome rose an eyebrow.

" Hmm, aren't we excited?" Kagome said tapping her finger on her lips. Kagome giggled.

" Well, he sort of rubs off on you after a while," Ayame admitted. Kagome gasped and looked over her shoulder at the guys. Ginta and Koga were whispering to each other about something. Kagome turned back to Ayame.

" You ready then?" Kagome asked tapping her foot.

" Let me go change," Ayame breathed turning around. Kagome grabbed her arm.

" Ayame you look great, you don't need to change."

" But Ginta's gonna be staring at you all night if I don't!"

" Oh please."

Kagome took hold of Ayame and dragged her to the car. She hopped into the front with Koga while Ayame climbed in the back. Kagome looked at Koga. He started up the car and they sped down the road.

* * *

" What the hell are we supposed to do about Kagome?" Kikyo asked. Miroku took out his phone and dialed Kagome's number. Someone answered after two rings. The loud music in the back was turned down.

" Hello?" a boy's voice answered. Miroku hesitated.

" Kags?" he asked confusedly. He heard a familiar giggle in the back.

" Koga, baby, who is it?"

Miroku recognized Kagome's voice immediately. His jaw clenched.

" The I.D. says it's...oh, hello, Miro," Koga said. Miroku could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

" Put Kags on," Miroku ordered. Koga chuckled a bit.

" Sorry, I couldn't hear that, Miro," Koga apologized. " Kagome, dearest, please try not to kiss my neck so loudly."

Miroku felt his cheeks burn. He cleared his throat and calmed himself.

" Put Kagome on," Miroku repeated angrily. He heard a rustling sound and then he heard Kagome giggle excitedly.

" What is it?" she asked him, obviously holding back laughter.

" You need to come home," Miroku told her. Kagome laughed loudly and Miroku could hear her swat at something.

"Koga stop! That tickles!" she cried. " Miroku, I gotta go. Bye."

"Kagome! Wait-" Miroku was interrupted by the beeping signaling that Kagome had hung up. Miroku let out a roar and he threw his phone at the wall. Kikyo yelped and ducked as the phone flew past her.

" She's with Koga!" Miroku hissed. Kikyo rose an eyebrow.

" We know that," Kikyo told him. " That's why you called her."

" No, I mean she's_ with_Koga," Miroku explained. " As in she's dating Koga!"

" Oh no," Kikyo groaned slapping her forehead. " Why would she do something like that?"

" Because I told her she couldn't," Souta said walking into the room with Richard. Richard had given him some painkillers.

" He's just bruised up," Richard told them. " He should be fine, a headache maybe, but that's it."

" Thanks, Dad," Kikyo thanked. She put an arm around Souta's waist and he rested his arm around her shoulder. They walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Miroku stormed in and stood next to the couch. Richard followed them and looked at his children curiously.

" Now, will you explain what's going on?" Richard asked crossing his arms.

" We will, Dad," Kikyo said slowly. "But I think we should explain a few things to Souta first."

" What do you mean?" Souta asked.

" Um, Souta, we need to show you something," Miroku said. Souta looked at the people around him.

" What?" he asked.

* * *

" We're here!" Ginta said in relief. He jumped out of Koga's car and ran for the gate. The carnival was a few miles away from Borkins in the next town. The drive there had been at least an hour long. Ayame laughed and took Kagome's hand.

" C'mon love birds," she said playfully. " Let's go."

Kagome jumped over the door and walked next to Ayame. Koga came up from behind Kagome and wrapped him arms around her. He nuzzled her neck playfully as they walked to the carnival's gates. Kagome looked up and gasped at the sight.

The rides were all covered in colorful lights and music played so loudly Kagome almost couldn't hear Ginta yelling in excitement in the distance. He came jogging over to them carrying a large wrapped object. Kagome could smell the cinnamon and smiled. She laughed as Ginta unwrapped his treasure.

" Churros!" he cried. " They have freakin' churros, man!"

Kagome and Ayame burst into laughter. Ginta ignored them and shoved as much of the sugary treat into his mouth as he could. Kagome looked at the sight and her smile slowly faded as the memory of her father came rushing back into her mind.

_There was the familiar smell of hot dogs, and the excited cries of people as they boarded the many frightening rides._

_" C'mon Souta," her father insisted. " Just try one, they're good!"_

_A younger, chubbier Souta shook his head stubbornly. Kagome giggled girlishly and took the churro from her brother's chubby fist. She was seven, Souta nine, and they were at the annual Spring Break carnival back in New Mexico. The air was chilly, but they didn't mind. They were with Jack, their father. Everything was great. Sonya never came with them on their family outings, but Kagome never understood why._

_She couldn't possibly be embarrassed of her adorable children, or her tall, muscular, sandy-haired husband. Kagome had never cared much anyway. She was happy with Jack. _

_" I'll eat it Daddy," Kagome said cheerfully. Jack smiled at her and Kagome nibbled the end of the pastry. Souta growled and took it from her._

_" I'll eat it!" Souta said irritatedly. He quickly gobbled it up as Jack and Kagome laughed._

" Earth to Kagome," Ginta's voice disrupted her thoughts. He rapped at her head with his knuckle. " Do you copy?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and shoved him playfully.

" C'mon let's get to some rides before I'm thirty," Kagome said. She didn't notice the others beside her wince as though they were in pain as they approached the bright, colorful carnival. Kagome turned to her right and Ayame slapped on a smile as she linked arms with Kagome and Koga walked beside her protectively. Kagome looked at him from the corner of her eye. Several boys walking by were eyeing her and Ayame. She smiled and took hold of Koga's hand.

" Roller coaster!" Ayame squealed. " Kagome please, one roller coaster?"

" Forget that!" Kagome objected. " We're going on every one of 'em they got!"

Ayame hugged her and kissed her cheek.

" I love you!" she said. Kagome smiled.

" Who doesn't?" she joked.

" I could name a few people," a voice said from behind her. Kagome clenched her jaw at the sound of the voice.

" Sango," Kagome said all too sweetly. " It's so good to see you."

She turned to face her. Sango had automatically labeled Kagome the odd girl out in The Pack. Kagome was Koga's girl, and that wasn't good for the others. She was constantly competing with Kagome over the smallest things. It was such a drag.

" Don't you look...nice," Sango commented looking Kagome up and down. Kagome smiled tightly and did the same.

" Sorry, I can't say the same for you," Kagome said in a bored voice. Sango snarled and took a step forward.

" Oh, look at the little girl who thinks she's queen of The Pack," Sango said in a criticizing tone.

" Oh," Kagome said mimicking her voice. " Look at the little girl who thought she actually had a chance."

Ginta laughed and Ayame put a hand over her mouth. Koga folded his arms across his chest and watched their dispute with a satisfied look on his face.

" You little bitch!" Sango cursed. Kagome looked at her in disgust.

" Damn whore!" she spat back. Sango launched herself at Kagome and they were on the ground. Kagome wasn't worried. She lifted her legs to her chest and launched Sango back six feet. Kagome jumped up and dusted off her shirt.

" Damn, " she breathed. " Now look what you did to my skirt."

There was a rip going up her left thigh. She sighed and looked at Sango who was getting to her feet. She ran at Kagome again, this time Kagome stepped aside and held out one long leg. Sango tripped and went flying into a funnel cake stand. There was a loud crashing sound and the yelp of the woman inside. Sango sat up, covered in powdered sugar. She screamed and looked at Kagome viciously, adjusting her fake arm.

" You wait Kagome!" Sango threatened. " I'll get you back so bad you'll wish you never came to Borkins!"

" Of course you will," Kagome assured sarcastically. " And that's when I'll start to give a damn."

Kagome turned back to Koga, whose eyes were admiring the new enhancement in her wardrobe. She put her arms around his neck and-making sure Sango was watching- kissed his lips softly. He smiled and pulled her tighter to him and bent her backwards. He nuzzled her neck and growled playfully. Kagome giggled as he pulled her closer, causing her feet to leave the ground.

" Okay, we get it, you're horny, can we go now?" Ginta asked impatiently. Koga laughed and stood upright, bringing Kagome with him.

" You guys go on the roller coaster," Koga said. " Kagome and I are going to have some alone time."

" Well that sounds like fun," Kagome said softly in his ear. Ayame winked at Kagome and she winked back. Then they turned and headed off in different directions. Sango however, forgotten and furious, plotted her revenge against Kagome.

* * *

**A/N: There. I hope you enjoyed that. I was tired when I wrote this, so please don't criticize! Love you guys, bye.**


	11. The Accident

I don't own InuYasha. If I did, then there would have been like, a million episodes of nothing but Sesshomaru.

**A/N: I know it's really short, but I can't help it! This chapter was originally this short, but it looks shorter on this page. Oh well, it's still a chapter. I hope you guys like it. If anyone's reading it anymore... :(**

* * *

" Miroku, we have to go after her," Kikyo said. " I'll go by myself if I have to."

Souta was somewhat better, he had a headache, but it was passing.

" No, you stay here with Souta, Dad and I will go," Miroku argued. Kikyo opened her mouth to object, but Miroku silenced her.

" Do you want to end up like Mom?" he asked her. Kikyo felt her stomach churn at the mention of her mother. She looked at her lap and shook her head.

" Dude, I can go," Souta said. Richard shook his head.

" You need to stay with Kikyo in case they try to follow our scent back to the house," Richard explained. Souta looked at Kikyo and he nodded. Miroku stood up and he and his father walked out of the house to Richard's car. Kikyo was crying softly.

" They're going to be okay," Souta comforted, putting his arm around her.

" It's not them I'm worried about," Kikyo confessed. " It's Kags."

* * *

" So do you want to go on the Ferris Wheel?" Koga asked her as he held her hand tightly in his. Kagome nodded eagerly and followed him to the large spinning wheel. They climbed into one of the carts and latched the door. Koga sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulders.

" We'll be all alone up here," he whispered into her ear as the cart rose. Kagome froze. _Wait a minute, this seems familiar._She looked back at Koga and his face was inches from her own. She felt his breath brush against her face and her cheeks grew warm. _This is way worse than daija-vu. _She leaned her head close to his and kissed him. They were in close embrace, when a thought struck her.

_My dream! This is what happened my dream a few weeks ago._She didn't pull away from Koga, but her mind wasn't exactly focused on the boy in front of her. _If this is what happened in my dream, then-_

The cart was suddenly jerked and Kagome clung to Koga.

" What's going on?" she cried as she heard the cries of the other people surrounding them. Koga's nostrils flared and he stood up, making the cart rock again. Kagome clung to the edge and felt her heart beat frantically as she heard that familiar sound.

"A-WOOOOOOOO!"

" Oh God, not again!" she whimpered.

" What do you mean 'again'?" Koga questioned spinning to face her. Kagome jumped.

" I, I was attacked by a wolf a couple of weeks ago, it would've killed me, but-"

" Fuck!"

Then there was a loud growling sound coming from under their cart. Kagome leaned over the edge of the cart to come face to face with a wolf. She swallowed her scream and looked over her shoulder. Koga was gone. _Damn, I'm screwed!_She backed away from the creature and cowered against the door of the cart. _Hold on. If I'm here, then...oh shit._Kagome closed her eyes and felt the door snap open and she was suddenly falling backwards.

" Aah!" Kagome screamed shrilly. She turned and saw the ground approaching faster and faster. She put her arms in front of her to avoid hitting her face. But that didn't save the rest of her frail body.

* * *

" Damn it, hurry up Miroku!" Richard ordered. He held a small handgun and loaded it with bullets. Miroku was doing the same,only a bit slower. Finally, Miroku shoved the gun into the back of his pants and threw the car door closed.

" C'mon Dad," Miroku said as he ran towards the carnival. He could hear the screams of people, but not screams of excitement. These people were running for their lives from the many wolf-like creatures on the fair grounds. Miroku felt a surge of panic. _Are we too late?_

" Aah!" Miroku could hear a scream from the Ferris Wheel. His memory snapped to a familiar night a few weeks ago.

_" How'd you sleep?"_

_" Horrible! I dreamt I fell of a Ferris Wheel and died!"_

_" No wolves ?"_

_" No, there was _plenty _of wolves."_

Miroku thought hard as he ran towards the large multi-colored wheel. _Could this be what she dreamt about?_ He looked around the ground beneath the Ferris Wheel, no sign of her. _Then, we're not too late._Miroku was running, when he tripped over something. He lifted himself from the ground and looked at what had caused him to lose his footing. It was a cart door. Like for a cart on this Ferris Wheel. He looked around. There was blood all over the ground. He held down his sudden urge to puke.

" Do you think it was her?" Richard asked him as he lifted his son off the ground. Miroku looked into a puddle of blood. There was something glittering inside it. He slowly dipped his hand in and took out a small, now red cell phone.He looked at his father and nodded.

" It was her," Miroku answered solemnly. " And if I know Koga, he's taking her to the others."

" Alright let's get out of here," Richard said turning to leave.

" You're not going anywhere," someone hissed. Miroku turned to see a girl standing behind his father. She was one of Koga's crew, and Miroku knew it. His eyes went to her arm. It was gone. _Damn, it's her. _Miroku's hand went to the gun in his pants.

" Well, I'm glad I got to be the one who got rid of that girl," the girl said. " If I hadn't done it with my own paws, that wouldn't have been any fun now would it?"

" Where is she, Sango?" Miroku ordered. " If you hurt her-"

" Oh I hurt her," Sango sneered. " And it was great."

Miroku took out his gun and aimed it at the her. She laughed and stepped forward.

" Miroku, you of all people should know you can't kill me with a normal bullet," Sango said. She licked her lips. " I'll enjoy tearing you to shreds, just like how Koga did to your mother."

" You bitch!" Miroku pulled the trigger. Sango was smiling.

" I told you normal bullets can't hurt me," Sango continued. She opened her mouth to insult him, but suddenly her face twisted into a mask of pain. She fell to the ground and started to shake violently, like she was having a seizure. Her forehead had gray steam coming from it. Miroku stepped up to her and put his foot on her face.

" It's a good thing those weren't normal bullets then, huh?" Miroku asked her as she writhed in pain.

" You bastard!" Sango shrieked as her body grew gray and shriveled.

" How does that silver feel?" he asked her softly and leaned close to her face. " See you in hell, bitch."

Then Sango's entire body burst into black flames and she was gone. Dead.

" C'mon," Richard said putting his hand on Miroku's shoulder. " They might still be in the park."

Miroku was filled with a new determination to find Kagome and get her as far away from Koga as possible. Nothing would bring him more pleasure than torturing Koga by taking away the girl that he had chosen for a mate. Now all Miroku would have to do, is find Kagome and then get her away from him. Away from Borkins.

* * *

**A/N: So, did you like it? I hope you did. Please review? Please?! It'll make me happy!!**


	12. Finding Kagome

I don't own InuYasha. Just so you know...

**A/N: This one's a really short chapter, so I'm gonna put up two today. I hope you guys like 'em!!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

" Drive faster!" Richard ordered his son. Miorku pressed his foot down on the gas pedal as hard as he could. They had searched the entire fairground, killing three more wolves in the process. Kagome and Koga weren't there. There was only one place that they could possibly take her if she had lost that much blood. And that was Dr.Roman's back in Borkins.

" Hurry and pull over!" Richard ordered. Miroku jerked the steering wheel and the screeched to a stop on the side of the road next to Dr.Roman's office. The old building was empty and unlit, except in one room. Richard and Miroku could see the silhouettes of two people standing in the room. One was holding something in his arms. A sack? No, a person. Could it be Kagome?

* * *

" Well, do you see it?" Koga asked Dr.Roman. The old man in front of him nodded. He was wearing a white coat and had black pants underneath it. His gray hair was short and thinning, and his mustache was thin and wiry. He looked down at Kagome's wounds. They were healing rapidly before their eyes. Like her body was put in fast forward.

" She's not one of us, is she?" Koga asked.

" She's Sonya's daughter," Dr.Roman said. Koga's eyes widened and he stared down at Kagome.

" So she's..?"

" Her father isn't one of our kind though."

" So she's half? I didn't think that was possible!"

" How long have you been around this girl?"

" A few weeks."

" Have you noticed any similarities between you and her? Her eyesight, her hearing, her strength, reflexes, anything?"

" Actually, yeah. I guess she does act like the rest of The Pack, but can she change?"

" We'll find out after I get Sonya to bring the serum and inject it into her. We'll have to go to the clearing though."

" And her brother? Is he half too?"

" Yes, but he's already sixteen."

" So he can't become one of us?"

" It's too late for him, but this girl, she shows great promise for our future Elder Pack. She'd make a good mate for the leader of The Pack once she's been turned."

Koga set Kagome down on the cot in the room. He'd definitely have her as his mate. That was decided a long time ago. Now all that had to be done was to have Sonya inject her with the sacred serum and Kagome would be turned. Then he was set.

" Let's get her to the clearing then," Koga said picking her up again. " Why keep the priestess waiting?"

* * *

" I'm kicking down the door," Richard whispered to Miroku. They had snuck up to the back of Dr.Roman's office and had their guns at the ready should Koga or the doctor attack. Richard kicked the door with the heel of his foot and sent it splintering off its hinges. They ran inside and threw open the door to the lit room.

" Where the fuck did they go?!" Miroku roared. He kicked one of the stools in the room and looked out the open window. They were outside!

" Dad, there!" Miroku shouted. He launched himself out the window. They were breaking into Richard's car!

" Get back here!" Richard yelled firing the gun at the people going into his car. Miroku took hold of Richard's hands and pulled the gun away from him.

" Dad! Remember, Kags is with them!" Miroku warned. All they could do was watch as the two thieves drove off in the car, with Kagome propped up in Koga's lap. Miroku let out a loud roar and shot at Dr.Roman's office window. He turned to his father and waited for him to say something.

" We have to go to the clearing if you want to save Kagome," Richard said. " I know it's going to be hard, but it can't be helped."

" I know, let's go before it's too late," Miroku said. They started to jog off down the road toward the forest area of Borkins. Where Miroku's mother was killed.

* * *

" The others are on their way," Dr.Roman told Koga. " You'll have her soon."

" But do you think the Priestess will approve?" Koga asked uncertainly.

" Sonya should be honored to have the leader of The Pack choose her half-breed daughter as his mate."

Koga didn't know why, but having Dr.Roman call Kagome a half-breed made him angry. He growled softly and balled his fists.

" Set her down over there," Dr.Roman ordered pointing to a flat rock off to the side of the clearing. Koga walked over to the stone and set Kagome down on it softly, and kissed her forehead. She would be his soon. That was all he wanted now.

" Get away from her!" someone shouted. Koga looked up to find Miroku pointing a gun at him. Koga snarled and backed away. He knew better than to underestimate Miroku. Koga heard Dr.Roman leap for him, then a loud gunshot filled the clearing. Koga spun around and saw a familiar man holding another gun, and Dr.Roman was lying on the ground, shaking violently.

" No!" Koga shouted. He spun to attack Miroku but found he was holding Kagome.

" Stay away, Koga," Miroku said. " I have her, you can't hurt me as long as I have her."

Koga's lip curled and he looked at Miroku with pure hatred. Kagome stirred in Miroku's arms. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around.

" W-where am I?" she asked.

* * *

**A/N: There you go. Remember I'm updating twice today, so i want reviews for both. Please?**


	13. The Truth

Don't own InuYasha.

**A/N: Told you so! Here's the second installment today. Hope you like it!**

* * *

" Kagome, babe," Koga said sweetly. " Come here, please."

Kagome looked over at Koga. He was begging. She turned to see who was holding her. It was Miroku.

" What's going on?" she asked. She felt Miroku tightening his grip on her and she grew angry.

" You have to come with us, Kags," Miroku said. " Don't listen to Koga."

" What do you mean 'don't listen to Koga? He's my boyfriend, of course I'm going to listen to him!" Kagome said. " Let me go!"

" No, Kagome, we have to get you out of here before the other wolves get here," Richard said walking up to them, his gun aimed at Koga the whole time. Kagome gasped.

" Richard! What are you doing?! Koga!" Kagome felt fear bubbling in her chest. " Koga, help me!"

" I'm sorry, Kagome," Miroku said. " I didn't want to have to do this."

Miroku pulled a gun from behind him and held Kagome close to him, but she was standing now. Kagome was ready to scream, but then she realized he wasn't going to aim at her. He was aiming at Koga.

" Koga!" Kagome shrieked. " Miroku don't hurt him!"

Miroku seemed stunned by the concern in Kagome's voice. There were tears coming from her eyes.

" Miroku," she begged. " Don't hurt him, please."

Miroku put his finger on the trigger and looked at Koga with no emotion whatsoever. Kagome screamed and struggled in his arms.

" If you try to leave," Miroku said shakily. " I'll shoot him."

Kagome froze and looked at Koga with fear in her eyes. Koga looked back at her, smiling sadly. He took a step back.

" Go," he told her. " Don't worry, I'll get you back soon."

Kagome looked at Koga and nodded, tears pouring harder. Why was Miroku doing this to her? What was going on? She stopped struggling and let Miroku lead her away from the clearing. She'd go with him for now, but Koga would come for her soon. She'd leave with him and never have to see Miroku again.

They arrived at Miroku's house after walking for an hour. Miroku had had Kagome's arm in his hand the hold time. She had never thought she could hate Miroku, but this had done it. She loathed him. He had taken her away from Koga. He had tried to _shoot _him.

" Kags, get inside, Souta and Kikyo are there," Richard said. " Miroku, go with her and explain what's going on."  
" What are you going to do?" Miroku asked.

" I'm going to go out for a little bit," Richard answered. " To get more supplies. I'll be back soon."

Miroku nodded and he and Kagome went inside. As soon as he closed the door, Kagome turned on him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" she cried. " You kidnapped me! Why did you try to shoot Koga?! Tell me what the hell is going on!"

Miroku put his arms around her so fast she hadn't seen him do it. He had her held to him in close embrace, Kagome's eyes were wide in alarm. Miroku pulled back and stared down at her and tucked her hair behind her ear.

" I'm sorry," he whispered. He pulled her face to his and Kagome felt herself panic.

" W-what are you doing?" she asked weakly. Miroku tilted her head back to where she was looking up at him.

" Something I should have done a long time ago," Miroku answered. Kagome felt her anger fading into fear. Her hate melting into confusion. Then he kissed her. He held her face in his hands and his lips moved over hers slowly, gently. A tear rolled down her cheek and she put her hands against his chest. Her knees felt weak and she fell forward, but Miroku didn't let her go. Kagome's hands rose to touch his neck. Then she pulled away and he held her to him again. Kagome put her face on his chest and blinked, clinging to his shirt.

" Why did you do that?" she asked him, her voice hushed. He stroked her hair.

" I'm an idiot Kags," he said. " I let you get away, and I didn't even tell you what was going on. Maybe if I had, you wouldn't be in this mess."

" What are you talking about? I don't understand," Kagome said. Her tears were pouring freely. She didn't know what to do.

" C'mon, I'll explain," Miroku said. He took her hand and started to lead her to the living room, but Kagome snatched her hand away.

" If you think I'm going to just forgive you because of one kiss-" Kagome began angrily. Miroku grabbed her shoulders and kissed her again, this time holding her tighter and not letting her turn away from him. Kagome tried to pull away, but part of her didn't want to, while the other part of her was worried about what Koga would think when he came to get her.

When Miroku finally let go, Kagome was gripping his shirt so tight her knuckles were turning white. She rested her forehead against his chest and stared at the floor. Miroku was breathing deeply, but he didn't loosen his hold on her. Kagome felt more tears burn her eyes. She took hold of his arms and cried.

" Why are you doing this?" she asked him. " I thought-"

" Kags, just come and listen to what I have to say. Please?" Miroku asked her, tilting her head back with his knuckle. She looked up at him, his blue eyes searching hers. She nodded and he smiled.

" Thank you," he said. He led her into the living room and they sat on the couch. Kagome could hear Kikyo and Souta talking in the kitchen. Miroku didn't call for them, he just sat with his attention fully on Kagome.

" Now, this may take a while," Miroku said. Kagome looked at him, waiting. Miroku took a deep breath.

" You remember the story that Kikyo told you a while back?" Miroku asked. Kagome nodded. " Well, it wasn't just a story, it was true. This whole town is a town of wolf-people. Or, werewolves."

" Yeah, right," Kagome said rolling her eyes.

" I'm serious, Kags," Miroku continued. " Werewolves have been living in this town for years, hidden from the outside world. They remain hidden, and always will."

" Are you one of them?" Kagome asked. Miroku shook his head. " Then how is it hidden if you're here?"

" My father is a paranormal researcher, he knows the origins of a lot of weird wolf-man stories. He put a lot of research into this town, and he and my mom, and me and Kikyo, moved here to do more. He and my mom lived here before, but they got chased out of town. Then, when they came back, after living here for a few months... the wolves decided to try and get rid of us."

" Who?" Kagome asked. Miroku looked at the wall and balled his hands into fists.

" The Pack," Miroku answered. " The Pack attacked us last year. Me and Kikyo got away, but Mom and Dad stayed behind to try and fight them off to give us some time to get away."

" The Pack? You're lying!"

" Why would I lie? They killed my mom! No, only one of them got my mom, do you know who that was?"

" Who? The Pack aren't killers! They would never-"

" Koga. He tore my mom into little pieces, Kags. He ripped her apart when she and my dad were running away! My dad didn't get a chance to save her, Sango attacked him and he was fighting her while my mom, who was out of bullets, tried to get Koga off of her. But you know he's too strong, he killed her without hesitation. And my dad blew off Sango's arm, and she and Koga took off running."

_Sangos' arm._

" What? Koga wouldn't...he couldn't!"

" He could, and he did. And he enjoyed it."

" No! You're lying!"

" He's telling the truth Kagome," Kikyo said walking into the room with Souta. Kagome looked at all of them and shook her head.

" No," she told herself. "No, no, no, no! He wouldn't. He...Oh my god. I-I'm so sorry, Miroku!" Kagome cried, wrapping her arms around him. " I didn't know. If I had, I swear, I never would have-"

" It's okay," Miroku said pulling away. " We should have told you and Souta what was going on as soon as we learned who you were."

" What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

" Kags, you're mother, Sonya, she's not human," Kikyo said slowly. Kagome looked up at her.

" What?" she asked in confusion.

" She's a werewolf. She's actually the head-werewolf. She's the priestess of the Elder Pack."

" Huh? What do you mean the 'Elder Pack'," Kagome asked.

" The wolves are separated into different packs according to age. The Elder Pack is as high the wolves go. Koga is already the leader of The Pack, so when he turns twenty, he becomes leader of the Elder Pack, and he controls everyone."

" So what would that make me?" Kagome asked quietly. Miroku held her hands.

" When you started dating Koga, you accepted a kind of...courtship to be his mate," Miroku explained. Samantha looked up at him in alarm.

" But, I-" Kagome choked on her words. She looked at her lap with her eyes wide.

" And there's one complication with that," Kikyo said. " When wolves mate, it's for life."

" What?!" Kagome cried. " What does that mean?"

" It means that the only way to keep Koga from coming after you, is to kill him," Miroku answered. Kagome felt nauseated. She couldn't let them do that. She couldn't help it, but she _did_ care about him.

" Why me? How is my mom a werewolf? What does that make me and Souta?" Kagome asked.

" You're mother has always been a werewolf, she just chose not to tell you, and obviously she didn't tell your father either," Miroku explained. Kagome looked at Souta.

" Did they explain all of this to you already?" she asked him. Souta nodded and walked over to her to put his hand on her shoulder.

" Dad was normal, but he thought Mom was too," Souta said. " So since Mom is a werewolf and Dad isn't, that makes us half."

" So I'm...We're..." Kagome's voice cut off and she felt tears coming again.

" You're part werewolf, Kags," Kikyo finished.

"I can't be!" Kagome shrieked. She stood up. " I'm not one of those monsters! I just can't be!"

" We both are," Souta said. " But the only way for us to get those powers that the others have, the ability to change, the speed, the sight, the strength, we only get those if we're injected with this potion. This serum, that Mom makes."

" Serum? Those bottles in the house!" Kagome realized. "That's what that stuff was, wasn't it?"

They all nodded. Kagome looked at her lap, thinking.

" What about Aunt Rose?" Kagome asked. " Where is she? Why hasn't she come home?"

" Kags, there never was an Aunt Rose," Souta said. " Mom just made that up to get us to come here."

" But, we've been here so many times," Kagome pointed out. "We've come to visit her before, how can she not exist?"

" We have never even met her before," Souta said. " Every time we came here, Mom would inject this serum into us that pretty much erased any memory we had of this town."

" All those potions..." Kagome said to herself. " Can there be one that can get rid of...whatever I am?"

" I don't know," Miroku said. " But you don't have to."

" What?" Souta asked. " What are you talking about?"

" After a werewolf turns sixteen, and if he has not been injected with the serum," Kikyo began. " He cannot turn into a werewolf. The gene is pretty much deleted from the host's body."

" So that means Souta is normal now,"Miroku added. " But Kags, there is still a chance that you can become a werewolf. That's why we have to get you away from Borkins."

Kagome looked back at Miroku. She suddenly felt an extreme vulnerability, that wasn't there before. She could feel the fear of becoming one of the very creatures that had tried to kill her so many times. The fear of leaving Koga, the man that had protected her for so long. The fear of leaving her mother, the woman that had given birth to her. She didn't know what to do. For the first time since her father left, she wanted to run away. To leave all of this behind.

" Will you come with me?" Kagome asked Miroku softly, looking at her lap. Miroku squeezed her hands.

" Of course," he answered. Kagome looked up at him and smiled. She felt her pocket vibrate and she took out her phone. She looked at the I.D. It was Koga. Kagome hesitated before answering, but Miroku nodded and she flipped it open.

" Hello?" Kagome asked softly. Koga sighed in relief in the back.

" Kags, are you okay?" he asked. Kagome smiled. He was worried about her.

" Yes," She answered.

" Have they done anything to you? Did they hurt you?"

" No, I'm fine."

" I'm coming, don't worry. I'll get you out of there."

" Koga, wait-"

Kagome couldn't finish her sentence. Koga hung up and Kagome quickly shoved her phone into her pocket. She looked up at Miroku.

" He's coming. He's on his way here now!" Kagome said in panic. " Miroku, what are we gonna do? He's gonna kill you!"

" Shh," Miroku hushed. He held her face in his hands. " Shh. Kagome, it's going to be okay."  
" But-" Kagome began. Miroku kissed her quickly.

" It's gonna be fine," he sid softly. He kissed her again and stroked her cheek with his thumb. " We're all going to be fine."

Kagome nodded and put her hands over his. She stood up and looked around. Kikyo's jaw dropped and Souta seemed to turn red. Kagome blinked.

" What?" she asked. Miroku smiled and stood up.

" What are you _wearing_?" Kikyo asked. " Was this what they had you dress like? You look like a stripper!"

" Hey!" Kagome said offended. " The guys in The Pack happen to find me very attractive."

Miroku chuckled and put his hand on her shoulder. Kagome looked at him.

" What?" she questioned. " You don't believe me?"

"No," Miroku said. " I believe you."

He put his hand over the rip in her skirt.

" Especially if you dressed like this every time you went out with them," he finished. " I can understand why they would find you attractive."

Kagome smiled at him and bit her lip. Normally, if Koga were to flirt with her so openly, she would just latch onto him and wait until both of them were breathless. With Miroku, she wasn't sure what to do. So instead she kissed his jaw softly. That seemed enough for him.

" Okay, enough," Souta said. " I can only take so much."

Kagome giggled and put her arm on Miroku's shoulder. Miroku looked at her and then snapped his fingers. He went digging in his pocket and pulled something out.

" Here," Miroku said. He handed her a small silver item. Kagome took it and looked at it confusedly.

" What is it?" she asked. Miroku took it and flicked it open.

" It's a pocket knife," he answered. " It's made from silver, so if we run into anything on our way out you'll be able to defend yourself."

Kagome recognized the knife from somewhere. Had Miroku used it before?

" Thanks," Kagome said tucking the weapon into her shirt. Hopefully she wouldn't have to use it.

" C'mon, let's get out of here before Koga gets here," Miroku said. He took Kagome's hand and they walked out into the main room. Kikyo and Souta followed and they walked over to Miroku's car. They all got in and they sat in silence as Miroku put the key into the ignition.

* * *

**A/N: Yep. Suspense, romance, drama. Is it good or not? I would like it if someone told me...**


	14. Kagome's Return to The Pack

**I don't own InuYasha.**

**A/N: Here, for my faithful reviewer : bloodsucker13. Thanks. Your reviews have kept m going. I owe you big!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

As they drove out of the driveway, Kagome took Miroku's hand into her own. They drove on the road, Miroku going a little above the speed limit. Kagome felt her heart racing, there was a way for Koga to find them. His sense of smell wasn't like a humans. He could smell Kagome a mile away, and she him. And if he were to change, he could easily catch up to them if they didn't hurry and get out of Borkins. Kagome sighed and squeezed Miroku's hand.

" It's going to be okay, Kags," Miroku comforted. He lifted her hand and kissed it softly as he drove. Kagome smiled, but then a familiar scent reached her nose. She tensed up and felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She growled softly and let go of Miroku's hand. She reached for the door handle.

" Kags! What are you doing?" Miroku asked her worriedly. Kagome rolled down the window and looked down the road. A wolf creature was running down the road after them. Kagome looked back to Miroku. He stared back at her, concern etched clearly onto his face. Kagome leaned across the seat and kissed his cheek.

" Miroku, you know that they're not going to stop coming after me," Kagome said sadly. She took in a deep breath and took hold of the handle, then she pulled it and the door clicked open. Miroku took hold of her arm and held it tight.

" Kagome! Don't you dare!" Miroku ordered. Kagome smiled at him weakly and easily took his hand off of her. She blew out through her cheeks and flung herself out of the car. Miroku swerved and slammed on the brakes, but Kagome had already landed on the road with a loud crashing sound. She winced, and staggered to her feet. She looked down the road at the wolf. Kagome had received several scrapes and scratches, but they were healing as she walked.

Kagome saw the wolf coming up to her, slowly morphing into a human. Kagome noticed the figure was that of a male. It had to be Koga. Kagome looked over her shoulder. Miroku was putting the car in reverse. She couldn't let him get near Koga. Kagome started to run towards the boy and looked over her shoulder, making sure Miroku couldn't follow her. She was running, when she felt someone grab her by her shoulders. She spun her head around and looked wide-eyed up at the man that held her.

" Koga!" Samantha cried. Without realizing it, she hugged him tightly and buried her face in his chest. He held her to his chest and stroked her hair. He didn't have anything on him except the little bit of his jeans that hadn't ripped when he changed. Kagome didn't care, she put her face against his skin and thought about what Koga would do to Miroku if she didn't get him away soon. Koga put his chin on her head and sighed.

" You're so stupid, Kags," Koga laughed. Kagome tensed and looked up at him. Koga was staring down at her with a menacing look on his face. She shuddered.

" W-why do you say that?" Kagome asked on the verge of tears. Koga's eyes narrowed.

" I can smell him all over you," Koga said disgustedly. " I can smell him on your hair..."

His nose went to her head.

" And your hands..."

He put her hands to her face, and his nose trailed up her arm.

" Your clothes..."

Kagome felt herself get goosebumps as his nose went along the top of her shirt.

" Your lips..."

His nose went to her lips and Kagome knew it was over. He put his lips close to hers, not quite touching them, but they brushed against each other as they spoke.

" You kissed him, didn't you?" Koga asked her. Kagome felt her heart start racing. She looked at his eyes pleadingly.

" No," she breathed. "Koga, I-"

" You can't lie, Kags," Koga said calmly. " I can smell him."

" Koga, you don't understand," Kagome said. The tears were pouring now. _How many times have I cried tonight?_ She clung onto his arms.

" What don't I understand?" Koga asked softly. " Did you kiss him, or not?"

Kagome looked at him and then she heard Miroku's car driving towards them. Kagome looked over her shoulder and growled. _Why is he so stubborn?_She took Koga's hand and started running in the opposite direction. She was running faster than she had ever ran before. Koga easily kept pace with her. Kagome felt a thrill pulsing through her as she ran along side Koga. She smiled softly.

" Kagome!" Miroku shouted as he sped in his car to catch up to them. Kagome stopped and let Koga go ahead. Koga stopped to see what she was doing. _I have to show him I'm not going to change my mind. _She pulled the knife Miroku gave her out from the inside of her shirt and jumped for the car. Miroku slammed on his brakes and Kagome rolled under his car, slashing two of his tires as she did. She dove out from under it and landed on one knee behind the car. She was panting, but she still got up and ran to catch up to Koga. Miroku sat dumbstruck in his seat, staring after her.

Kagome looked up ahead and tucked the knife into her shirt again and ran next to Koga. He stopped.

" Let me change, then you get on my back," Koga said to Kagome. Kagome smiled and nodded. _Good, he trusts me._Koga turned and Kagome could hear the sickening crunch of his bones as they stretched and changed into the wolf's figure. Kagome watched with interest. She wasn't frightened of this change now that she knew she could soon do this herself.

The wolf that had once been Koga, turned to Kagome. She smiled, and walked up to him confidently, stroking him behind his ears before getting onto his back. He let out a short howl and then he took off running down the road. Kagome held onto his fur, sitting on his back. She looked over her shoulder. Miroku had gotten out of his car and was watching her leave with Koga. Kagome gave him one emotionless glance, then turned back to face the direction she and Koga were traveling.

_I'm sorry, Miroku..._

* * *

" Kagome!" Miroku cried as Kagome leaped out of the car. He had to get her back. He swerved and slammed on his breaks, trying not to hit Kagome. She had ran out of the way, running back to Koga. Kagome looked over her shoulder at him. He was in shock after what just happened.

" Don't just sit here!" Kikyo shouted. " Go after her!"

" I'm going!" Miroku shouted. He put the car into reverse and started to drive toward Kagome. He was watching her through the rear-view mirror to make sure he didn't hit her. Kagome started to run away with Koga. He drove faster and rolled down the window as he drove.

" Kagome!" Miroku cried. Kagome turned and started to run towards the car. Miroku swirved and slammed on his brakes again.

" What is she doing?!" Souta cried. Miroku slammed on his breaks as Kagome got closer. Then, she hit the ground. Kikyo screamed and looked at Miroku from the backseat.

" Did you hit her?" Kikyo cried. No one answered her. " Oh,no."

Kikyo clung to Souta's shirt and started to cry. Miroku clung to the steering wheel and didn't blink. He looked up at the rear-view mirror again and saw Kagome standing up.

" She's okay!" Souta said. Miroku watched Kagome tuck something into her shirt. _Is that the knife I gave her? _Kagome ran past the car, and back to Koga without even looking back at Miroku. Miroku thought for a moment. _Did she just slash my tires? _Miroku looked at Kagome, unable to move. He slowly stepped out of his car and watched as Kagome waited for Koga to change. Could this really be happening? Miroku balled his fists and fought to restrain himself from running up to Koga and shooting him right then. Kagome climbed on Koga's back and they started to run off down the road. Kagome looked over her shoulder at him. For a fraction of a second, Miroku felt hope that Kagome would get off Koga and come back to him. But that hope quickly disappeared when Miroku saw the emotionless look in her eyes. _She looks so...empty. _Kagome turned back around and left Miroku staring after her, feeling anger and confusion.

_Is this what you wanted all along?_

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? What's Kagome up to? Will Miroku come and rescue her agian? Does she _want _to be rescued? I know, but you'll just have to wait and find out! Mwah,ha, ha, ha!**


	15. Sonya, Priestess of The Elder Pack

**I don't own InuYasha. **

**A/N: I can't sleep. So I did this. Yay...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

Kagome felt her chest aching. She wanted to jump off Koga's back and run back to Miroku, but that was something she couldn't do right then. She had to stay with Koga. This was the only way to protect Miroku from the other wolves. This was something she had to do. She gripped Koga's fur and fought off the tears that were stinging her eyes. Soon, Koga slowed down to a stop. Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. They were in the clearing Koga had brought her to before.

Kagome stepped off Koga slowly and looked around. Koga changed back to his human form beside her. There was something about the clearing that made her hesitant to get too far from him. She could hear things moving all around her, but she wasn't quite sure what they were.

" It's okay, Kagome," Koga said, tucking his arm around her. Kagome looked up at him and relaxed. So long as he was with her, none of the wolves would dare go near her, so she had nothing to worry about. Kagome looked back to the trees, expecting the other wolves to appear. Her observation was interrupted, though. Koga turned her around to face him. Kagome looked up at him reluctantly.

" Why did you choose to come back with me?" Koga asked her. Kagome thought before answering. She quickly leaned her head against his chest. His skin was warm and sweaty, but she didn't care.

" I came back because I couldn't leave you," Kagome said softly, wrapping her arms around his waist. Koga stroked her hair and seemed to think about what he was just told.

" What about Miroku?" Koga asked her. " Did you think I would forget about him so easily? You never answered me when I asked you if you had kissed him or not."

Kagome felt her protection slipping away. She held Koga tighter and tried to think of an explanation. True she did kiss Miroku, but she also didn't want Miroku to hurt Koga. Ever. Or vise-versa.

" I'm not going to lie to you," Kagome said sadly. " I did kiss him. But..."

" But what?" Koga asked. Kagome could hear the fury building in his voice.

" But, you really can't blame me for it," Kagome continued. " I did have feelings for Miroku for a long time before I ever met you. It was only natural for those feelings to wake up when we were alone together. But I realize now that I can't have both of you. And the one I choose to be with is you."

Koga pulled away from Kagome. He took a step back and looked at her suspiciously. Kagome dropped her eyes. This was what she had expected. Koga couldn't ever really trust her now. She felt that aching feeling in her chest again. This time she didn't hold back the tears. Kagome let herself cry silently and she turned to walk away. There was no way Koga would have her as his mate now that he thought she was a traitor. She was about to leave, when Koga took hold of her arm.

" Wait," he said softly. Kagome looked at him immediately. Koga pulled Kagome to him slowly and gently so that she could pull away any time she wanted. She didn't. Kagome gladly went up to him. Koga lifted his hand to wipe the tears from her face. Kagome turned to his hand and held it. She kissed it softly and looked up to Koga. He was staring down at her with no expression on his face. Kagome felt a slight twinge in her gut. Had she gone too far?

Koga pulled his hand away and looked at it blankly. Kagome had the sudden urge to shout at him. To tell him to make up his mind whether he wanted her or not. But before she could, Koga had suddenly grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her to him, kissing her hard on the lips. Kagome was wide-eyed for a moment, then she gripped the back of his head and held him to her. Koga laughed into her mouth and wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground. Kagome felt her heart skip a beat. When she pulled away from him, Koga was smiling widely. Kagome put her nose to his and smiled back. She had never been this confused.

" Ooh, I knew you guys were the perfect couple!" said a familiar voice from behind them. Kagome turned her head, still in Koga's arms, to find Ayame standing with them in the clearing. Her clothes, like Koga's were ripped and ragged. Kagome smiled at her friend, but quickly changed her expression. She could hear something. This time, it was more than one thing. It was like an army of creatures that Kagome couldn't identify.

She smelled the air. Kagome could pick up the scent of other wolves. She knew better than to underestimate them. Her lip curled unwillingly, and a snarl escaped from the back of her throat. Kagome slowly let go of Koga and looked around them. Kagome's eyes darted around as she heard the wolves closing in on them. Koga put a protective arm around her as the wolves came out of their hiding places. Kagome couldn't help but whimper at the sight of the hundreds of furred creatures that came out of the clearing.

" It's about time you brought that bitch here, Koga," a voice said from the trees. Kagome jerked her head to the right to see who it was. The sillouette of a girl emerged from the shadows. Kagome couldn't see who it was, but she easily picked up Tabatha's scent. Kagome growled and took a step back. Tabatha stepped into the faint light the moon was giving off and glared at Kagome so viciously, Kagome wanted nothing more than to run away.

" I dare you to call her that again!" Ayame hissed stepping in front of Kagome protectively. Ayame leaned forward like she was about to pounce. Tabatha laughed and flipped her hair.

" That wretch," Tabatha continued. " Got Sango killed. You're not going to let her live now, are you Koga?"

Kagome gasped. _Sango's dead?_ Koga let out a roar that sent Tabatha cowaring back a couple of steps.

" Sango got killed because she tried to go and off Kagome!" Ayame said angrily. " She's been attacking her since Kagome got here! It's her fault that Miroku shot her!"

Tabatha stepped up to Ayame, ready to pounce. Koga, being the leader of The Pack, had to protect its members. Most of them anyway.

" Come near her and I'll make sure you don't make it to see seventeen!" Koga threatened. Tabatha stopped and looked at Koga in shock. She growled and backed off. Kagome sighed. Then, all of the sudden, she felt strange. Her body was shaking softly. Like something was trying to get out. She lifted her hands in front of her face.

" K-Koga," Kagome said softly. " What's wrong with me?"

Koga looked down at her and stared at her trembling body. The wolves came out of the shadows completely. Some changed, some in their human forms.

" You're just a little scared," Koga said. " It's going to be fine-"

" It hurts," Kagome gasped. She felt a tightening pain in her chest. She put a hand over her heart and winced. Koga smiled. She looked up at him, her eyes watering.

" You really are one of us," he said breathlessly. " The pain, in your chest right now, that means you're ready for Sonya to inject the serum."

" What do you mean I'm ready? I never said I was ready!" Kagome stammered. Ayame put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

" Maybe not emotionally, but physically, you're ready," Ayame explained. "That's why Sonya had all of us come here tonight. So we can watch and see how your form comes out."

"My form?" Kagome asked, leaning forward slightly because of the pain.

" Your wolf form," Ayame said. " How you'll look when you change. We all have our differences. Like Koga's form will be larger than any of ours because he's the strongest male now. Mine is a bit daintier because I'm just a Follower. Noone knows what yours will look like since you're half."

The wolves around them parted. Kagome looked up. Someone was coming. It wasn't a male. A woman. Kagome stiffened at the scent. She struggled to stand up straight. Koga too was standing up straight, and Ayame turned to face the approaching person. Kagome put her arms at her sides as the woman stepped out of the shadows.

" Mom," Kagome said lifting her head to look straight ahead. Koga and Ayame stepped away from Kagome and waited for Sonya to come forward.

" Kagome," Sonya said. " I thought you would be like your father and run away when you found out what we were, but I was wrong."

" My father?" Kagome repeated. She looked at Sonya. Here was her mother, the woman that had given her life. The woman that she never really knew until now. Kagome watched as several males followed her mother into the clearing. They were all eyeing her, hoping she would turn around and notice them. Kagome didn't realize it before, but to these wolves, her mother was beautiful, not dull. She was the one that all the males of the Elder Pack wanted. Kagome couldn't help but feel protective of her, now. She was her mother after all. It was only natural.

" Your father ran away with his tail between his legs as soon as he found out what we were," Sonya said. Her voice rang out through the clearing. All the wolves were silent, showing respect for their leader. Kagome was the only one to speak, and that was because she was the only one that wasn't afraid of Sonya.

" Why didn't you ever tell us?" Kagome asked. " Why did I have to wait fifteen years before you had the balls to bring us here and let us find out the truth?!"

" Watch your tongue child!" One male said. He growled at Kagome and stepped forward. Koga got in the way and snarled loudly, causing the leaves on the trees to tremble. Kagome held her ground and looked to Sonya.

"Well?" Kagome continued. " You gonna answer me, Mom?"

Sonya looked at her daughter. She was stepping closer to her.

" I couldn't tell you," Sonya said. " If I had, you would have left just like your father. He was so scared of us, he never even came back for the children he claimed to have loved so much."

Kagome repeated the words in her head. _He was scared?...Of _us_? His own children? _Kagome felt her arms trembling harder. She balled her hands into fists and fought to keep her voice from shaking.

" Dad wouldn't do that," Kagome said. " Dad loved us, he loved me and he loved Souta. You know that!"

" Your father loved the children he thought you two were," Sonya corrected. Kagome felt the tears coming. She shook her head. _I'm not gonna cry again!_ She looked up to Sonya. She was waiting for Kagome to say something.

" Well I'm not gonna say anything mushy if that's what you're waiting for!" Kagome said loudly. " If you want to do this damn serum thing then you better hurry up before I change my mind!"

Sonya smiled then. It was a sight that made Kagome a little scared, but then Sonya came and wrapped her arms around her. Kagome froze.

" You have no idea how happy I am now," Sonya said. " I know you'll make a good queen, and I know Koga can keep you happy. He's a lot better for you than that Miroku boy."

Kagome didn't comment on that. She just looked away and hugged her mother. _Is he? _Kagome's mind flashed back to the time she and Miroku were back in Promise Falls. He seemed like the right guy for her then. The only guy that she wanted to be with. What about now? Now that she knew what she was, she wasn't sure if Miroku was really all that great for her. Or was he? What about Koga? Did he really want her, or was it all a charade? She was pondering over these thoughts when Koga came up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Sonya stepped back and looked at them, smiling.

" I promise I'll take good care of her, Priestess," Koga said. Kagome felt a little queezy. She was ready to become one of the wolves, but was she ready to become Koga's mate? For real?

" C'mon, Kags," Sonya said. " Come with me over to the trees. I'll inject the serum into you away from the others so you can change in privacy."

Kagome nodded and took a deep breath. She turned back to Koga. He pulled her head to him and kissed her quickly, then let her go. Kagome smiled weakly and looked at her feet. Her face was empty, but there was a slight sadness in her eyes. Koga put a hand on her cheek.

" Good luck," he said happily. Kagome nodded and turned to Sonya again. She was holding her hand out to Kagome, waiting for her to follow. Kagome took her mother's hand and they walked into the forest, beyond the eyes of the werewolves.

* * *

"What do you mean, 'forget her'?!" Souta shouted. Miroku, Souta, and Kikyo were back at the house with Richard. They were all in the living room discussing what their next move would be.

" I mean, forget about her," Miroku said. " She chose to leave us and go with Koga. We don't need to protect her anymore."

" Maybe _you _don't," Souta said angrily. " But _I _do! She's my little sister, damn it, and I'm not about to let her end up like one of those...those...those monsters!"

" There's nothing we can do," Miroku shrugged. Souta stood up and threw the coffee table that lay between him and Miroku.

" Just because my sister decided she wanted Koga instead of you, doesn't mean you can just give up on her like this!" Souta shouted. Miroku stood up. Kikyo was standing against the wall, staring at their quarrel through frightened eyes. Richard was standing close by should there be a real fight.

" She left us-" Miroku began angrily.

" She left you! We still want her back!" Souta roared. " What if it were Kikyo Koga had taken away? Would you just give up on her?"

" That's not the same-" Miroku began again.

" Yes it is!" Kikyo put in. " How can you be so heartless? Kagome went back with Koga so that the damn wolves would stop following us! You know she cares about you!"

" Kagome only cares about herself!" Miroku yelled at his sister. That pretty much did it for Souta. He jumped at Miroku and they pulled each other onto the floor, throwing punches and cursing. Kikyo screamed and went to help Richard pull them apart. In all the commotion, Kikyo ended up getting punched in the chin and she fell backwards. Souta looked over at her and saw her holding her face, tears trickling from her already red eyes. Miroku turned and saw her too.

" You idiot! Now look what you did!" Souta yelled. He ran over to Kikyo and put his hands on her shoulders, trying to see her face. Kikyo looked up at him and revealed a large bruise forming on her chin. Miroku was in shock. _Did I just do that to her? _Souta gently stroked her cheek and kissed the spot Miroku had hit. Richard still held his son's arms, making sure he didn't go after Souta again. Miroku fell to his knees and closed his eyes.

_Why did you stab me in the back like that Kagome? Running off with my mom's killer is the absolute worst thing you could have possibly done to me. But you did it anyway. I don't know if I can ever forgive you for that, but it doesn't matter. We have to get you back. No matter how much I hate you right now. We have to get you back._

* * *

"Come this way," Sonya said. Kagome followed her mother into the woods. Her heart was pounding so hard, Kagome thought it would actually leap out of her chest. She was trying to keep her body from shaking, since it had grown a lot more violent since she had walked away with Sonya. Kagome looked at her feet and took in a deep shaky breath. Finally, Sonya stopped.

" Okay, let me just get the needle out and we can get this started," Sonya told her. Kagome nodded and looked at her hands. They were shaking so fast, Kagome could barely keep them in front of her. Her chest was now hurting so badly, Kagome was only seconds away from crying out.

" Mom," Kagome said. " Did Souta get like this?"

" Yes, when you were away at camp," Sonya answered taking a needle out and sticking it into a small bottle of strange-colored fluid. Kagome thought about it. _Yup, that was when he was fifteen. _

Kagome leaned against a tree and looked over at her mother as she flicked the needle and lifted it to the light of the moon. Kagome looked up at it and started to think about this whole summer. At first, the memories of the few short weeks she spent with Miroku and Kikyo seemed so far away. She could barely remember the day they met. Then, she remembered. It was the day Sonya first hit her. She and Souta were...

_Grocery shopping. _Kagome smiled. They had gotten nothing but junk food that day. _Then, what happened?_ _I can't remember._

" Try not to think about those days," Sonya said. Kagome jumped.

" What are you talking about?" she asked.

" You know what I'm talking about," Sonya said turning to look at Kagome. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows.

" But I didn't say anything-"

" You didn't have to. Some of our kind can read minds. I just happen to be one of them."

" Whoa!"

" Yep. A lot of our people have special abilities. Some of us can read minds, some of us can control the minds of humans. Some...can see the future in our dreams."

Kagome froze. _See...the future?_ This could explain her dreams, it had to.

" Is there a specific age or something when you get these... abilities? Or when you're able to change?" Kagome asked. Sonya shook her head. " I think I might have one of the things you were talking about. The dreams. I can see things. Things that are going to happen. But, only for me."

" Once you've changed, I'll teach you how to control your ability. How does that sound?"

Kagome thought about it. _That would be pretty cool._ She nodded and Sonya smiled.

" C'mon, stand up," Sonya ordered. " It's time."

Kagome stood up slowly and Sonya took her hand and pulled her arm out in front of her. Kagome held her breath. _This is it. After this, I'll never be Samantha Archer again. I'll be one of them._

Sonya pressed the needle against Kagome's forearm and it slowly penetrated her pale skin. Kagome turned her head away and closed her eyes. Sonya was injecting the serum now. After this, she was one of them. One of The Pack, for real.

* * *

" So, we go to this clearing," Souta said. " We find Kags, then what?"

" Then, we shoot down Sonya, kill all the werewolves, and get Kagome," Miroku answered. His voice was hollow. Like he could care less that this was Souta's mother they were going to kill. Souta looked at him from the other side of the car. Kikyo and Richard were loading the handguns and putting them into her car. Miroku was moving so roboticaly, it was like he didn't _want _to save Kags. Could he really hate her that much?

" Okay, we're ready," Kikyo said. She walked over to Souta.

" Promise me you'll be careful," Souta said puttting his hands on her face. Kikyo smile up at him.

" I promise," she agreed. " And you better be careful, too. All of you."

" I promise," Souta said. He kissed her forehead and hugged her.

" You just try to get as far away from here as you can," Souta said. " I already gave you the money for a hotel room, so you should be good until we get there."

" Okay, and Souta," Kikyo said.

" Yeah?"

" Take care of Miroku, he's worried about Kags. He's just hurting right now. Don't let his behavior right now fool you."

" Okay."

Kikyo pulled away from Souta and went to say goodbye to her father. Souta got in the car and sat down. He looked at his watch._ It's almost morning. _Miroku and Richard got into the car. Kikyo had gotten into Sonya's. She blew Souta a kiss and drove off. Souta looked at his lap and sighed. _This is going to be one hell of a night._

* * *

" Okay, now Kags,you're going to experience some pain-" Sonya began. Kagome didn't have to be informed. She was feeling a ripping sensation going through her skin. Her bones were crunching and her face felt like it was being ripped apart. She looked at her arms to see thick white hairs growing from the pores in her skin. Her nails were growing long and sharp, turning black as they did so. Her legs bent forward and she screamed. She closed her eyes as she felt her spine curving and crunching.

" Oh, God!" Kagome struggled the words. She fell onto her knees and looked up at the sky. Her vision was blurring and clearing, then blurring again. She felt her body tearing and stretching, which made her cry out again. She looked over at Sonya, who was smiling proudly. Kagome was in too much pain to be angry. She started to tremble and then she collapsed, falling onto her side.

* * *

**A/N: Yep. There it is. Sorry if it's lame. I was too restless to sleep, but my heads kind of fuzzy so I'm not sure if I did everything right...Sorry.**


	16. Too Late

I don't own InuYasha

**A/N: Sigh, I have been getting more reviews. Thanks. It means a lot. Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

" Kags, Kaggy, Honey wake up," Sonya's voice cooed. Kagome's eyes fluttered open. Sonya was standing over her, rubbing Kagome's head. Kagome tried to lift her hand to take it off, but it wouldn't go past her face. She looked at her hand, and screamed, but it never escaped her mouth.

Her hand was not her hand anymore. It was a white, furry paw. Kagome screamed and once again, it never came out. She stood up and realized Sonya was towaring over her. _What the hell?!_

" Don't worry, it's okay," Sonya said. " You came out so beautiful!"

Kagome couldn't say anything. Her mother could read her mind, so she tried talking to her through that.

_What happened? Am I okay?_

" You're fine, Kags," Sonya answered. " You are the most beautiful wolf I've ever seen! You're fur is so..and you're eyes are...Oh, you have to see for yourself!"

_Am I...Do I look that nice? Honestly?_

" You look like, well, a wolf," Sonya said. " Not one of us, but an actual wolf. But you're so beautiful! Your fur is so white, like snow! And you're so slender! Wait until Koga sees you!"

_Oh, Koga! I almost forgot about him! Can I go show him?_

" Of course, go ahead!" Sonya laughed. " You're going to be his mate soon, after all."

Kagome yipped and her ears slicked back. Sonya kneeled down to face her.

" What's wrong?" Sonya asked. Kagome looked away. " Kags, tell me."

Kagome put her head down and put her paws over her eyes. Sonya took hold of her muzzle and looked at her hard.

" Kags," Sonya said. " Speak."

_I might be a little...worried, about this whole... "mate" thing._

" Kagome," Sonya said sympathetically. " It's okay. Koga is going to be a wonderful mate, and I mean that."

_If you say so._

Sonya kissed the tip of Kagome's nose and Kagome licked her cheek in turn. Kagome blew out through her nose and started to walk around Sonya. Sonya stroked her back and watched as her daughter walked back to the clearing.

Kagome peeked through the trees at the other wolves. Would they make fun of her? She wasn't sure, so she would just have to find Koga and go to him first. She looked around. There he was. On the _other _side of the clearing. _Here goes nothing._

Kagome took in a deep breath and started to walk towards Koga. She kept her eyes on her paws and followed her nose to him. The many members of The Pack and the Elder Pack turned to watch her walk by. She tried her best not to panic as she walked. Kagome was looking at the ground, when she felt someone walking beside her. She turned her head and saw a large black werewolf trotting by her side. The smell told her it was Ginta.

_" Hey there, Sexy,"_his voice entered her head. Kagome looked at him. _How did he do that?_

_" When we're in wolf form, we can talk to each other like this," _Ginta answered_. " Since we don't exactly have mouths."_

_" Cool!" _Kagome said. She looked ahead to see Koga staring at her admiringly as she approached him. Kagome would have smiled if she could. Ginta took off running past Kags and changing to his human form instantly. He stood in front of Ayame, taking her hands and talking to her quietly. Kagome shook her head and stepped up to Koga. Lifting her head proudly. Koga put his hand on his chin and stroked his lower lip with his thumb.

" Well, you sure know how to pick 'em, Koga," someone said. Koga looked up and Samantha looked behind her. It was one of the wolves from the Elder Pack. He was tall and built, with black hair falling past his shoulders. He looked down at Kagome licking his lips. Kagome saw him reach his hand to touch her tail and she spun around, growling at him, her teeth bared.

" Ooh, isn't she a feisty one?" the man said reaching out again. Kagome snapped her jaws and stepped back. The fur on her back was standing on end. _Touch me and I'll castrate your ass!_

" I wouldn't piss her off if I were you, Naraku," Koga warned, kneeling down beside her. He put his hand on her head and stroked her behind her ears. She sat down and licked his cheek.

" I don't think there's anything to be afraid of about this pup," Naraku argued. He put his hand on Kagome's muzzle and stroked her snout. That did it. Kagome's snarl built up in her throat, then she snapped at his hand. He jerked his hand back seconds before Kagome's fangs got his fingers. She stood up and looked at him menacingly. He laughed and bit his lip, smiling.

" You better be careful Koga, someone might try to take that girl away from you," he laughed. Kagome growled, not looking away from his mocking face. He ran his tongue over his teeth and eyed her. Kagome suddenly felt exposed and she took several steps back. Koga put his hand on her back and stroked her, trying to calm her down.

" I'll be going now," Naraku said. " There is, after all, a priestess with no mate."

Kagome jumped at him, but Koga caught her mid-leap. He led her back with both of his arms and easily pinned her to the ground. She snarled and snapped her jaws at Naraku, who walked away. When Kagome had finally calmed down, she wasn't in her wolf form anymore. She had somehow managed to turn back to her human form during the struggle. She looked at her hands.

" How did I do that?" Kagome asked herself. Koga loosened his grip on her and let her lay on the ground. She was panting, and had sweat on her forehead. Koga was laying on top of her, using his hands to hold himself up. Kagome looked at her palms and then up at Koga.

" When we lose control like that," Koga explained. " Our ability to control our forms is harder to reign in."

Kagome turned her hands to look at the back of them. _No fur._Koga took hold of Kagome's hand and kissed it. She looked up. He was looking her over. Kagome sat up and looked at her clothes. She gasped.

" Oh Lord!" Kagome gasped, using her arms to cover herself. Her shirt had ripped along one strap and her skirt had a new, larger rip on the other side of it. Her shoes were gone, as were her bracelet and earrings. Samantha blushed and tried to get up.

" No, it looks good," Koga protested. Kagome shook her head and stood up. She couldn't let the other wolves see her like this. Koga got up with her and followed her over to Ayame. Kagome put her arms across her chest and rested her hands on her shoulders. Ayame looked up at her and smiled.

" Oh, Kagome!" Ayame jumped at her and hugged her tight. " I saw your form! It was so beautiful!"

" Thanks," Kagome said awkwardly. Ayame pulled away and turned to Ginta. He had his arm around her waist.

" Did we miss something?" Kagome asked. Ayame looked over at Ginta excitedly. He nodded and Ayame turned to Kagome and Koga.

" Ginta asked me for courtship to be his mate!" Ayame squealed. Kagome gasped and threw her arms around Ayame. She laughed and Ginta and Koga couldn't help but stare at the sight of the partially-dressed girls.

" Boy I wish I had a camera," Ginta told Koga quietly. Koga nodded in agreement and folded his arms. Kagome and Ayame parted and glared at the boys. Just as Ayame was about to comment, a hush suddenly fell over the packs.

Kagome turned at the scent of her mother. She was walking out of the woods with Narkau. He was standing a few feet behind her, anger clear on his face. Kagome looked up to meet her mother's eyes.

_Did you deny him?_

Sonya nodded at her and they shared a secret smile. Naraku obviously noticed, since his eyes flashed to Kagome and he grinned toothily. His leering face sent shivers down her spine. _What the hell did he do that for?_Koga stepped closer to Kagome. Sonya came and stood in the center of the clearing.

" Tonight," Sonya announced, loud and strong. " We gathered here to witness the changing of my daughter, Kagome. She has turned, and is to become the new queen of the Elder Pack when Koga turns twenty."

The wolves howled and cheered. Koga proudly put his arm around Kagome. She looked up at him and smiled brightly.

" Tomorrow, will be the night that Koga, will begin training to become the new Elder Pack leader," Sonya continued. More cheers." Tomorrow, Koga will come with me and I will teach him how to make the sacred serums and potions so that he can change the children of our future Elder Pack."

" That's us," Koga whispered in Kagome's ear. Kagome smiled and put her arm around Koga. He set his chin on her head and squeezed her briefly.

" After tonight, the new generation of our kind, the werewolves, will become a part of the Elder Pack," Sonya said. " And since Koga has chosen my daughter as his mate, she also, will become one of the Elder Pack."

Ginta came up from behind Kagome and lifted her, spinning her in a circle. Ayame ran up to them and clapped her hands together.

" Looks like the pup gets to play with the big dogs now," Naraku said loud enough for everyone to hear. A few people laughed, but silenced as soon as Sonya narrowed her eyes. She turned to Naraku and whispered something to him.

" Well, so long as she's going to be an Elder, she's going to be free for any one of us to take, until her 'mate' is twenty and can mark her for himself!" Naraky said. " _I'm _going to be that someone if Koga isn't careful."

Sonya growled and turned around. She looked at Kagome apologetically. Kagome looked over at Naraku and gasped as he gave her that terrifying smile again. Koga growled and took hold of Kagome. He and Ginta stood in front of her, while Ayame had her hands on Kagome's shoulders.

" Come anywhere near her and I'll rip out your throat!" Koga threatened. Ginta bared his teeth. Naraku smiled at their reactions. Kagome looked at Koga's back.

" Can he really...?" Kagome voice trailed off as Sonya's eyes met hers again. Sonya was nodding. Kagome's hand went to her mouth to silence her small whimper. Koga turned to her and put his hands on her shoulders. Kagome's eyes started to water as she looked up to him.

" Kags," Koga said trying to look her in the eye. She kept closing her eyes tight and shaking her head. He shook her by the shoulders and her eyes snapped up to his. Her body was trembling.

" As long as I'm around," Koga said. " Nobody is going to take you away from me. I promise."

Kagome's eyes darted from Koga to Naraku who was still smiling at her from afar. After this little event, many members of the packs started to discuss the matter further.

" He has a point."

" Maybe I could take her."

" She _is _Sonya's daughter, she _has _to be the strongest female."

" Will Naraku kill Koga for her?"

" Koga the strongest isn't he?"

" I don't see why either of them want her. She can't possibly be a good mate."

" The only thing anyone wants her for is her power."

" You got that right. She doesn't have anything else to offer anyway."

Kagome looked back to Sonya. She cleared her throat and the crowd silenced.

" That is enough for tonight. Let us go home and rest before tomorrow night. Tomorrow we will have the sacred ceremony to make Koga the leader of the Elder Pack and Kagome his queen. "

The crowd cleared and Kagome watched as Koga went to talk to Sonya. Ayame kissed Kagome's cheek.

" I'm going over to Ginta's," she told her. " We'll see you tomorrow."

Ginta kissed Kagome's cheek, too then he and Ayame walked away. Kagome let herself get absorbed in her thoughts. Just as she was about to calm herself, a hand came from behind her and rested itself softly on her throat.

" Hello, Princess," Naraku said in her ears.

* * *

" Just spray it on," Richard told Souta. " As long as you're wearing it, noone should be able to smell you coming."

Souta took the small spray bottle from Richard's hand and sprayed it all over himself. He couldn't smell anything, but he trusted Richard. After he was done, Souta handed the bottle to Miroku. He sprayed himself quickly and turned to the forest area ahead of them. He looked to Richard who was waiting for Miroku to take the first steps. Miroku took a deep breath and started to walk into the forest. _I hope you appreciate this, Kags. _Miroku sighed and looked over his shoulder at Richard and Souta. They nodded and made their way to Kagome.

* * *

" Let go of me!" Kagome spat angrily. She took hold of Naraku's hand and threw it back at him. Naraku laughed and moved his hand to her hip. Kagome went to take it off, when he took hold of both of her hands and held them tightly in front of her with one hand. Kagome wanted to rip out his eyes, but all she could was spit in his face. Naraku snarled and twisted her hands. Kagome let out a small cry of pain and closed her eyes tight.

" What's wrong?" Naraku asked, putting his face only a breath away from hers. Kagome could smell his the rancid odor of his breath. She turned her face away and tried to free herself. Kagome, however, was no match for his iron grip. She squirmed as he tried to take hold of her face.

" Get off of me," Kagome growled. Naraku took her face and turned her head to look at him. Kagome bared her teeth and stared into his eyes with pure hate. Naraku chuckled and put his face close to her ear.

" You're so cute when you're angry," Naraku said softly. Kagome struggled angrily, fighting to escape. She took in a deep breath so she could scream for help, but Naraku covered her mouth with one hand. Fury was ready to erupt inside her. Then, she felt it.

The familiar feeling of her bones stretching and her flesh tearing. The fur started to grow, and her teeth started to turn jagged and long.

" Kagome, calm down," Naraku said. He pulled his hands away and backed up slowly. Kagome hit the ground. She saw her hands turn to paws and her face turn into a muzzle. Soon, she had completely changed. Naraku laughed and stepped forward. _Like I'm going to let you get an advantage over me again!_

Kagome took off bolting through the woods, trying to make it as far away from the clearing as possible. She ran, not slowing down once. She ran over branches and rocks. She was almost out, when she smelled him. It was faint, like his scent was dissolving, but it was there. She looked ahead. It was him. It was Miroku. She skidded to a stop, only a few yards away from him. Miroku and Souta were there with Richard, guns in hand. They obviously didn't see her. Yet. Kagome took a step back. If she ran back to the clearing, Naraku would get her. If she stayed, more than likely Miroku wouldn't recognize her and shoot her. Then, she would share the same fate as Sango.

_What do I do? _Kagome took another step back, and stepped on a branch. The snap echoed around her. _Shit. _Kagome froze. Miroku looked up. He spotted her immediatly. Unfortunately, Kagome's white fur didn't help her hide any. _Shit! Shit! Shit! _Kagome was ready to start running back, when someone tackled her from behind. Kagome rolled onto her back to find a red-eyed wolf on top of her, saliva dripping from its jaws. The mocking look in its eyes told her it was Naraku. She snarled and her fangs went for his throat. Naraku used one of his large paws to swat her face. Kagome yelped and tried to kick him off of her. He wasn't having that. He dug his paws into her chest and his claws broke the skin. Kagome let out a howl and her eyes started to tear up. She felt herself changing back to her human form. Her face was already changing.

" No!" Her voice wasn't back to normal, so her cry came out like a bark. Miroku and Souta backed away as Naraku started to bite Kagome's neck, holding on, ready to tear. Kagome felt her paws turning back to hands. Naraku tightened his grip and Kagome couldn't breath. She choked and her eyesight grew dim. Before she realized what was happening, she had changed back to a human. Naraku released her and raised one paw.

" Naraku! I'll kill you!" Kagome shrieked. Naraku changed back to his human form. She watched as he put his hand on the scratches he had left on her collar bone. He looked at Kagome with an evil smirk on his face. Kagome tried to take his hands off her, when he shoved his thumb into one of the small holes that hadn't yet healed on her chest. Kagome cried out and arched her back.

" You bastard!" she shrieked. She closed her eyes and cried out again. There was a sudden gunshot, then she felt Naraku collapse against her. Kagome was breathing heavily and she opened her eyes. She watched in horror as Naraku turned gray and started to dissolve. His eyes were blank and glossy. His back was smoking and his body turning to ash. Kagome screamed and shoved him off of her. Naraku's body started to tremble, his body burst into black flames. Kagome pushed herself away and covered her mouth, staring at the place Naraku had once been. _He's dead!_Kagome looked over at Miroku. He had his gun out in front off him.

" You killed him," Kagome whispered. Miroku stared at her. His face was like stone, his eyes were cold and empty. He aimed the gun at her.

" What are you doing?!" Souta yelled. He jumped at Miroku and took the gun away from him. Kagome could feel her wounds healing. She stood up, forgetting her clothes had torn more, and that one of her pack had just died.

" Why can't I smell you?" Kagome asked curiously. Miroku just looked at her. Saying nothing. _He hates me now._Kagome knew he wasn't going to talk to her. So she'd have to talk to Souta.

" If you're coming to get me," Kagome said to her brother. "There's no point. I've been changed, and I'm going to be Koga's mate when he turns twenty."

" We're here to get rid off your friends," Miroku said to her bitterly. Kagome's eyes flashed to him. He seemed to be a bit stunned at her speed.

" I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Kagome said. " If you try to kill my pack, I'll have to kill you."

" _Your _pack?" Miroku laughed. " Who made _you _queen?"

" My mother," Kagome answered. Miroku had obviously thought it as a retorical question. All humor had left his face. Kagome looked around. She could smell Koga. He was coming for her.

" Koga's coming," Kagome warned. " You three need to go. Now."

" Not without you," Souta said. Kagome smiled at him.

" I'm fine here," Kagome assured. " You guys just go, act like I never existed."

Richard nodded and he took Miroku's arm and started to walk back.

" What are you doing?" Miroku asked. Richard whispered something to him, and Souta jogged after them. Kagome turned around. Her shirt was just little pieces of fabric, and her skirt was pretty much a loin cloth now. Kagome sighed.

" Kags! Kags are you there?" Koga called. Kagome looked at her chest. The scratches were still there. They seemed to be healing slower and slower. Kagome sighed again.

" I'm over here," Kagome called. She waved as Koga came out of the trees. He smiled and ran over to her. Kagome waited with open arms and he came and lifted her off the ground. She winced, but didn't complain. Koga looked up at her and frowned. He slowly put her on the ground.

" What's wrong?" he asked her. " I heard you scream."

Kagome looked down. She had been covering her scratches since he came, and she waited until that moment to show them to him. He slowly reached out his hand to touch her chest, but she stopped him. Her wounds were still trying to mend themselves.

" Please, they still hurt," Kagome said quietly. Koga looked up at her.

" What happened?" Koga asked. " Who did this to you?"

" It...it was Naraku," Kagome admitted. " He, he tried to...to..."

Kagome closed her eyes and clung to him. Koga got the message. He held her tight and kissed the top of her head. Kagome didn't cry, but she wanted to badly. Koga blew out through his nose.

" Where is he?" Koga demanded. " I'll kill him!"

" You're a little late for that," Kagome said. Koga turned her head to face his. His eyes searched hers.

" Did you-?" Koga began. Kagome pushed him away.

" No!" Kagome shouted. " Of course I didn't! He got hit with a silver bullet!"

Koga's eyes grew dark.

" He was here wasn't he?" Koga said through gritted teeth. Kagome didn't answer. Koga took hold of her hair and pulled her to him. Kagome gasped and stared at him in fear. He looked down at her angrily.

" Well? Was he?" his voice was rising. Kagome looked up at him, hurt. She couldn't believe he would treat her like this. She remained silent. He pulled her hair tighter and she let out a faint whimper. Koga seemed to realize what he was doing. His face softened, and he let go of her hair. Kagome ran back a few feet and looked at him from the shadows. Koga shook his head and went to walk up to her.

" Don't come over here," Kagome said. Her voice was cracking. She watched him hold out his hand to her. Kagome didn't move. Is this what she would have to live through after she became his? Would he treat her this way for the rest of her life? What would happen if she had _really_ done something wrong?

" Kagome, I'm so sorry," Koga said. His voice was so pleading, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She slowly came forward, not quite coming close to him. He stepped forward and reached out to stroke her face. Kagome flinched and he put his hand down.

" Kagome, I never should have put my hands on you," he apologized. Kagome looked at his face and sighed.

" It's okay," Kagome said softly. " I know you don't really trust me."

" Kagome," Koga said. " You ran off with Miroku. You kissed him. I have every right to hate you for that."

Kagome felt like he had just punched her in the chest.

" But I don't," Koga said. " I can't smell him on you, not this time. So what happened?"

Kagome looked away. She didn't want to remember the cold look on Miroku's face. The way he had killed Naraku, then tried to kill her. The way he mentioned he was going to kill her kind so casually. Like it didn't matter. Like she didn't matter. She couldn't handle picturing Naraku bursting into flames right in front of her. The way Naraku had attacked her, showing no mercy. She shook her head and turned away, putting her arms across her chest. Koga came from behind her and set his hands on her shoulders.

He kissed her shoulder.

" It's okay," Koga sighed. " You don't have to talk about it now."

Kagome put her hand on his and squeezed it. _Thank you._ She turned to him and kissed his cheek. He smiled and took her hand.

" C'mon, " he said, pulling her along with him out of the woods. "Let's go home."

" And where would that be?" Kagome asked. Koga smiled wider and put his hand on her waist.

" We're going to my place," Koga answered. " Where else?"

Kagome followed him out of the forest and onto the main road. They walked this time, instead of running. Kagome was too tired, and Koga

could tell. They slowly made their way to the little white house that Koga had taken her to, when she first became a part of The Pack.

* * *

" What?!" Souta shouted. " But that will kill Kagome along with everyone else! You can't do that!"

" We don't have a choice," Richard said. "The only way to save Kags, is to kill her."

" You two are nut jobs!" Souta said hysterically. " You can't possibly be right in the head if you want to just go and off my sister, just because she's a werewolf now! She's still Kags."

" No, she's not," Miroku insisted. " She will never be Kags again. She's a monster now."

" No! I won't let you do this!" Souta exclaimed. He walked towards the front door. Richard put his hand on Souta's shoulder.

" I'm sorry, Souta," Richard said. " But it's too late for her."

* * *

**A/N: Yep, these things are loooong! I think my hands are gonna fall off! Oh, review, please!**


	17. Return to Promise Falls

**I don't own InuYasha**

**A/N: Here's the new chapter. I just got it done. Sorry! **

* * *

Kagome stood in the shower,washing off all the dirt and blood that covered her body. _What a night_. Kagome and Koga had just gotten to his place. The sun wasn't up yet, but Kagome knew the night was just about over. She sighed and turned off the water. Steam was coming off her skin. She ran her hands over her hair and looked at her feet.

She didn't realize how stressful a little family trip to Borkins would be. She shook herself off and stopped herself. _Did I just...? _She grinned. She was acting more and more like a wolf with each passing second. Kagome could hear Koga opening the door to the bathroom, so she quickly grabbed a towel and covered herself. She stepped out of the shower. There he was. Kagome blushed and smiled at him.

" Hey," he said huskily. He leaned down to kiss her cheek. She turned and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. Koga put his hands on her shoulders.

" Is everything okay?" Kagome asked looking at the ground. Koga stared at her face, not looking away. Kagome's cheeks burned. She peered up at him.

" What?" she asked, laughing nervously. She rubbed her arms. She was getting cold. Koga smiled and he put his hand on her cheek. He stroked her lips with his thumb. Her lips parted and her smile faded.

" You're so beautiful," he said fondly. Kagome looked away. She didn't believe him. She had always thought of herself as plain and ugly. Beautiful was the exact opposite of what she thought she was. Koga kissed her lips slowly and held her neck. Kagome clutched her towel to herself. Her heart was pounding in her chest. _Why am I getting so excited? He's kissed me before, so what's different now?_Kagome turned her head and Koga kissed her neck. _Oh yeah, I'm naked. _She pulled her towel up as it started to slip.

" Koga," Kagome breathed. " Let me get dressed."

Koga pulled himself away and licked his lips. He nodded and turned to leave. Kagome sighed and shook her head. _Whoa. Am I going to have to get used to stuff like this?_She reached for her clothes that were sitting on top of the toilet. There was a gray shirt that belonged to Koga and his boxer shorts. There wasn't exactly any girl's clothes in his house, seeing as how he lived alone. Kagome put on the clothes and shook her hair. It was true that Koga was a lot more mature than she. He was seventeen after all, and she was only fifteen. In a few months, he would be nineteen, a legal adult. How could this work out? She would technically still be a child. An innocent little child not worthy of his time.

When Kagome got out of the bathroom, Koga was sitting on his bed, flicking through the channels on his T.V. Kagome walked over to him and crawled onto the bed. He smiled. Kagome lied on his chest and Lucian put his arm around her shoulders.

" Well isn't this cozy?" Koga commented. Kagome chuckled and rubbed her face into his chest. He smelt good. Like...

" It's a weird cologne your mom made," Koga said. Kagome looked up.

" Can you read minds, too?" she asked curiously. Koga laughed and shook his head. Kagome suddenly felt really stupid.

" But the cologne," Koga continued. " It's a weird concoction that your mom made for us. We can't wear regular cologne since it effects our sense of smell. This stuff won't do that. It's kinda cool. Knowing I'll be able to make all the stuff she makes for us to help us live here happily someday."

Kagome nodded and then a thought hit her. She looked up at him.

" Hey, Koga," Kagome said. " Why is everything in Borkins so...dull?"

" Dull?" Koga repeated. Kagome nodded. " Well, that's actually because colors hurt our eyes."

" What do you mean?" Kagome sat up.

"Well, you know how dogs can only see in black and white?"

" Yeah."

" Well, that's sort of how it is for us here. Except, we _can _see the colors, only it irritates our eyes."

" So that's why Miroku's family is always wearing bright colors? Even the inside of their house is bright. It gave me a headache just looking at it."

" That's why we were never able to attack them. If we went near their house, the colors would pretty much blind us."

She thought about it for a moment.

" The day I met you-" she began.

" You were wearing a bright red shirt," Koga finished. " I remember. I didn't care. I took the pain just so that I could look at you. I nearly thought I would go blind, but I didn't care. You were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen."

Kagome blushed and closed her eyes. She snuggled against Koga's warm body and eased off to sleep. Kagome's dream was finally one that she knew she wouldn't fear. Now that she understood what the creatures were, and that they wouldn't hurt her, she wasn't afraid of them. Unfortunately, there was something else she had to worry about this time.

_Kagome was walking through the forest. She could hear a river in the distance. Am I having a dream or a vision? Kagome walked forward. She was by the waterfall. What was it called? She couldn't remember._

_" I can't do this anymore," Miroku's voice came from ahead. Kagome squinted and started to jog forward._

_" Miroku, please," Kagome froze. That sounded like her voice. Kagome ran faster. She ran to the waterfall to find Miroku inside. He was talking to someone in the shadows. Who was it?_

_" Can I just see you before I do this?" Miroku pleaded. " Please?"_

_Kagome walked up to Miroku. He couldn't see her. Kagome went to the shadows to try and see who it was he was talking to._

_" Miroku, I'll die, too," the voice said sadly. " If you kill her, I'll die, too!"_

_" Then let me see you," Miroku continued. "Please, I just want to see you before you die. Before I kill you."_

_Kagome waited. The girl finally came from the shadows. Kagome held her breath. It was her! Kagome put her hand over her mouth. It was herself. Standing there with Miroku. She was having a vision about herself, she could actually see herself. This is too weird. Kagome sat down on a stone and watched._

_" Come here," Miroku said. " Please."_

_" You know Koga can smell you on me," Kagome said. "That's why I can't get too close to you."_

_" He won't be able to smell me," Miroku assured. " This spray that I'm wearing, it completely hides my scent. "_

_" Are you sure?" Kagome asked eagerly. " He won't be able to smell anything?"_

_" Yes," Miroku said. " I'm sure."_

Kagome woke up before she could see the rest of the vision. She jerked upright. Koga was lying next to her. He had put the covers over her, and his shirt was off. Kagome smiled and rolled over on top of him. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled at her. She smiled back and kissed his neck.

" Well, aren't we in a good mood?" Koga said. He took her hands and kissed her fingertips. Kagome smiled and rested her head on his collar bone. Koga put his hands on her back and looked at his watch.

"It's still early," he said. Kagome propped her chin on his chest. " Why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep," Kagome answered. Koga nodded and closed his eyes. "I'm gonna go out for a little bit."

" Are you sure?" Koga asked sitting up. " I'll go with you-"

" No, I just...I just want to be alone for a little bit," Kagome said tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Oh, okay," Koga said. He yawned and kissed the tip of her nose. " Just be careful, okay?"

"Okay," Kagome agreed. She kissed his chin and rolled onto her back. She stretched and jumped to her feet. Kagome walked out of the room and ran down the stairs. She looked at her phone for a minute. _Should I call him?_Kagome opened the front door and stood on the porch in her bare feet. The sun was barely up, and the sky was a reddish-golden color. The dew was fresh on the grass, and the town was silent. Well, it _was_,until her phone started ringing.

" Shh!"Kagome flipped her phone open hurriedly. It was Miroku.

" Kagome?" his voice was weak, and cracked.

" M-Miroku?" Kagome was shocked. _He actually called me?_

" Kags," he sounded relieved. " Please, I have to see you. Now. Meet me at-"

" Promise Falls," Kagome finished. _So that's what it was called._

" Yeah," he sounded happy. " And hurry. I'll be there in ten minutes."

" Okay," Kagome agreed. She closed her phone and leaned against the front door. _Should I go?_Kagome took in a deep breath. If she went, she could get killed, and if she didn't she knew she'd regret it later. _Oh well, here I go._Kagome held her phone tightly in her fist and took off running down the street. She ran to the Fields.

Kagome stopped on the top of a hill and looked around at the many hills and ditches. Her stomach gave a little jolt. _I remember this place. _Kagome's mind went back to the time she and Miroku were riding on his four-wheeler. They had had so much fun riding over the dirt mounds. Kagome could remember the feeling she had when she had her arms around him for the first time. The way her heart leaped when they leaped over ridges, and the way her stomach jumped as they came down for a landing. She smiled.

Kagome huffed and shot out towards the trees again. The sky was turning purple and Kagome could see the morning mist lifting from the grass. The smell was comforting, seeing as how within the next few moments Miroku could actually kill her. Kagome tried to block out her thoughts and concentrated on where she was going. She lifted her nose as she entered the trees and tried to figure out where the waterfall was. _There. _Kagome started to run again, heading towards the left part of the wooded area.

The trees started getting closer together, so Kagome could tell she was getting close. It wasn't long before she could hear the running water coming from the river. She followed the sound until she reached the waterfall.

The tall glistening wall looked even more breath-taking than it had before. The water was glittering like diamonds and the rocks all around it were glossy and shining. Kagome easily pounced over all the rocks, managing to keep her balance the entire time. She slowly walked into the cave behind the waterfall and looked around. _Good, he's not here yet. _

Kagome sat on one of the stones and closed her eyes. How had this happened? How could all these impossible things be happening to her? What had she done to deserve this? Kagome let out a loud growl of frustration and grabbed her hair.

"Kagome?" Miroku's voice came from outside the cave. Kagome couldn't help but feel afraid. She ran into the shadows and held her breath.

"Kagome?" Miroku's voice repeated. His brow dripped with sweat. It must be his nerves. Kagome cleared her throat and he spun toward the sound. Kagome jumped.

" I'm over here," Kagome voice came out small and weak. Miroku took a step forward.

" Kagome, you came!" his voice was ecstatic. Kagome almost smiled. Almost. She put her hands in front of her to tell him to back away.

" Don't come over here," she said. " Don't think I forgot that you tried to kill me."

"Kagome, I'm sorry," Miroku said. " I just...well, you're not human anymore. I couldn't help it."

" You would only care about me if I was human?" Kagome asked. She shook her head and felt her throat start to burn.

" I was just upset then," Miroku insisted. " I do care about you."

" Koga's the only one who cares about me," Kagome said bitterly. "All you want to do is kill me and my people."

" Kagome," Miroku said turning away. " I didn't want to have to kill them, not all of them."

" You can't kill all of them, even if you wanted to."

"Actually, there is a way. All I have to do is kill Sonya."

Kagome's eyes narrowed a bit at the threat. She wrinkled her nose and looked away from him.

" That's the only reason you and Kikyo spent so much time with us, isn't it? To get to our mother? Well I won't let you!"

"Don't you understand? This is the only to relieve you of your torment. If I kill the leader of the wolves, they will all die."

Kagome paused a minute to comprehend what she had just heard. If they killed the leader, then everyone would...

" I'll die, too," Kagome breathed. She balled her fists.

"Yes, but it'll help you," Miroku insisted. Kagome put her hands over her ears.

" You are trying to kill me!" she hollered. " You just want to get rid of me! You bastard!"

"I can't do this anymore!" Miroku shouted. Kagome's eyes snapped open. She looked up at him, teary-eyed. The next words came naturally.

" Miroku, please," she said sadly. He seemed to be fighting to control himself.

" Can I just see you before I do this?" he pleaded. "Please?"

" Miroku, I'll die, too," Kagome said sadly. " If you kill her, I'll die, too!"

"Then let me see you," Miroku continued. "Please, I just want to see you before you die. Before I kill you."

Kagome waited. She finally came from the shadows. Kagome held her breath.

" Come here," Miroku said. " Please."

" You know Koga can smell you on me," Kagome said. "That's why I can't get too close to you."

" He won't be able to smell me," Miroku assured. " This spray that I'm wearing, it completely hides my scent. "

" Are you sure?" Kagome asked eagerly. " He won't be able to smell anything?"

" Yes," Miroku said. " I'm sure."

Kagome bit her lip and stepped toward him. Was this a trap? Could she really trust him? Miroku held out his hand and Kagome reluctantly took it. Miroku slowly pulled her to him. Kagome stopped.

" Miroku, I can't do anything stupid," Kagome warned. " Koga will be looking for me soon."

" Just trust me," Miroku said. Kagome narrowed her eyes. This Miroku was completely different from the one she had seen the night before. How could he have changed so quickly? _He can't. _Kagome jerked her arm away and she curled her lip into a snarl. Miroku snapped up an snatched his handgun from the back of his pants.

" You son of a-" Kagome began. Miroku lifted his gun to where Kagome could see down the barrel. She yipped and rolled onto the ground. Miroku started shooting every which-way she went. Kagome got to her feet and tried to run. A bullet flew past her and grazed the skin on her arm.

" Aargh!" Kagome exclaimed grabbing her wounded arm and feeling the burning sensation that was going through it. She lifted her hand away to find her arm bleeding. She roared and turned to Miroku. He had his gun aimed at her forehead.

" It's over for you, Kagome," Miroku said. His face was empty again, but his eyes burned with hatred. Kagome looked back at him, regreting ever coming. She closed her eyes and put her arms at her sides.

" I'm sorry," she whispered. Miroku laughed mockingly.

" Sorry isn't going to get you anywhere, wolf," Miroku said. Kagome could hear the gun clicking as he readied it. Kagome winced and clenched her fists. She bit her lip and took in one final breath.

" Damn!" Miroku cursed. Kagome opened her eyes. Miroku was looking at her. His face was angry, but his eyes were filled with...sorrow? He threw the gun at the ground and it went sliding across the cave floor out into the waterfall. Kagome watched it disappear into the glittering wall, then she turned to Miroku. He was suddenly in her face, grabbing her arms. Kagome let out a sound of surprise as Miroku pulled her to him and kissed her.

Kagome tried to fight him off, but her arms suddenly felt like jell-o. She tried to pull her face away, but to no prevail. She finally gave up and just stood there. When Miroku finally pulled away, Kagome was staring up at him angrily. He seemed shocked. She closed her eyes tight.

" Get away from me!" Kagome shouted. She ripped Miroku's arms off her and bolted out of the cave, past the waterfall and into the forest. She was still running when she went past Miroku's four-wheeler. Kagome looked at it and had a sudden urge to slash his tires. The knife was still in her shirt. She took it out and stared angrily at it. Then recognition filled her mind. This was the knife Miroku had used when he carved his promise to Kagome into the wall inside the waterfall. Kagome was about to throw it, when her phone started to ring. She flipped it open.

" Kagome?" Koga's voice said. Kagome smiled.

" Yeah, I'm here," she said happily.

" Where are you? Damien wants us to go out and get some pizza," Koga said.

" Okay, I'll be there in a few," Kagome said. She was about to hang up when she heard Koga say her name. " Yeah?"

" I love you," he said. Kagome's throat grew tight. She opened and closed her mouth.

" Uh, ditto?" she said awkwardly. Kagome waited for Koga's anger to come, but it never did. He laughed.

" Okay, I'll see you in a bit," he replied. He hung up and so did Kagome. She felt strange. Her stomach was feeling light and fluttery. She shrugged to herself and started the run home.

* * *

**A/N: Here you go. Hope you like it. Please review. **


	18. Preparing For the Ceremony

**I don't own InuYasha.**

**A/N: Okay, bloodsucker13, this chapter is for you! Thanks for being my only faithful reviewer. **

* * *

" What happened to your arm?" Koga asked Kagome. They were in a pizza parlor with Damien and Alicia. Alicia was constantly glaring at Kagome, but she soon turned her attention to the handsome muscular boy beside her. Koga was looking at the bandage around Kagome's arm. It had bled through some of the way. Kagome quickly thought up a lie.

" I cut myself on a tree," Kagome lied. She turned to her pepperoni pizza and started to stuff her face.

" Then it should have healed by now," Damien said. Koga went to take off the bandage. Kagome grabbed his hands.

" No!"she shouted. Koga narrowed his eyes a bit, then returned to taking off the bandage. Kagome bit her lip and looked away. On her arm, the once-pink-flesh that had been grazed by the silver bullet was black and oozing. A rancid odor was seeping out of the wound, Kagome winced as the cold air of the restaurant hit it, making it sting. Koga took in his breath sharply and put the bandage back. Kagome looked at him. His nostrils were flared and his eyes were angry. Kagome looked at her lap and tucked her hair behind her ear. Damien and Alicia shared a series of looks and stood up to leave.

" Did you go see him?" Koga asked. Kagome peered up at him. _Lie._

" No," she said softly. " I didn't."

Koga took hold of her chin and pulled it up so she could look at him in the eye. Alicia took a step back, as did Damien.

" Are you lying?" he questioned. Kagome shook her head. He seemed to calm down a little. " What happened?"

" I was at the waterfall," Kagome said. " He shot at me, but I got away."

" You got away, or he let you go?" Koga asked. Kagome thought.

" I'm not sure," she admitted. She looked at him hopefully. He seemed to buy it. He put his arms around her and that was the end of that discussion for the day. Damien and Alicia sat down reluctantly.

The small group spent the day preparing for the ceremony that was going to take place that night. Every member of the packs had to bathe thoroughly and everyone had to learn where they each would be standing when the ceremony took place. All the members of the Elder Pack would be standing in the center in their wolf forms and all the members of The Pack had to be standing in one row behind them. The Cubs had to be outside of the clearing, since some had not changed yet and were not supposed to be a part of the ceremony. Kagome was nervous, since she and Koga were supposed to stand in front of everyone. Sonya would be in front of them, performing the ceremony.

Kagome sat on Koga's bed as he buttoned up his black shirt. His fingers stumbled over the buttons in his hurry to get ready, so Kagome stood up to help him. He huffed and ran his hands through his hair.

" Calm down," she said softly. Her fingers slowly worked their way up his shirt. He looked down at her greatfully.

" I'm just worried," he admitted. Kaogme grinned. She had never seen Koga so insecure. It was actually pretty funny. " What are you smiling about?"

" Nothing," Kaogme said as she buttoned the last button. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek. " I'm just happy for you."

Koga beamed at her. He ran his fingers through her hair and his eyes seemed to grow distant. Kagome watched as he slowly came back to reality. When he did, he turned away to walk out of the room.

" Are you coming?" he asked her from the hallway. Kagome jumped and walked after him quickly. She fluffed her hair and smoothed out the wrinkles in her shirt. _This is it. _After tonight, Koga was the leader of the Elder Pack and Kagome wouldn't be able to see him for a whole year while he was away practicing with Sonya. She would teach him the ways to create serums and potions for the future of the packs. Kagome caught up with him in the hallway and watched him walk in front of her. _I am going to miss him though. _

" May I ask why you're staring?" Koga asked over his shoulder. Kagome chuckled softly.

" No," Kagome answered. She sped up to walk beside him. He put his arm around her casually. Kagome rested her head on his arm and sighed. Koga kissed the top of her head.

" I'm gonna miss you," Koga said as they made their way down the stairs. Kagome nodded and looked at the front door.

They were going to ride to the clearing in Koga's car, then after the ceremony, Kagome would have to take the car back to Koga's house, where she would be staying until Koga came back next year.

" Try not to get into any trouble while I'm gone," Koga said opening the front door and leading Kagome out to the car that was parked in the driveway. Kagome mananged a smile and went to sit in the passenger's seat.

" I'll do my best," she said trying to make her voice as cheerful as possible. Koga got in the driver's seat and started up the engine. Kagome reached out and held his hand. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. Kaogme had a sudden flashback.

She was in Miroku's car, holding Miroku's hand, and it was Miroku that was kissing her. Kaogme looked at her hand in Koga's. Miroku's hand was a lot tanner than his. Koga's hand was rough and strong. Miroku's was soft and gentle. Kagome watched Koga's face as he drove. He turned his head and smiled at her. Kagome looked up at his eyes. They were brown, plain brown. Miroku's were blue, the deepest blue she'd ever seen.

"What's wrong?" Koga asked her. Kagome looked out the side of the car and shook her head. Koga let go of her hand and put his on her thigh. Kagome slowly let her eyes fall onto his hand that was now rubbing her bare leg. _Miroku was never so forward with me. _She went back to the times she had spent with Miroku, from the day they met, to this morning when he had suddenly wanted her again. _**This is what you wanted**__._Kagome blinked. _**You wanted Koga, that's why you pushed Miroku away**__._Kagome put a hand on her forehead. Was she talking to herself? No, this was a different voice. A deep, animal-like voice. It scared her.

_**You wanted to be with Koga**__._

_No I didn't. I wanted Miroku before I ever met Koga._

_**But then you met Koga and you forgot all about Mr.Blue Eyes.**_

_That's not true!_

_**Oh, yes it is. And you know it. That's why you didn't kiss him back today. That's why you left him and became a werewolf.**_

_I left him because I had to! I do care about him_!

_**No, you don't, you want Koga. You love the way he treats you. You love the way he touches you. You love everything about him. And you know it. **_

_No. He's too mature for me. I'm only fifteen for Christ's sake! What was I thinking?_

_**You were thinking you wanted him. And you still want him now!**_

" No!" Kagome screamed. She put her hands over her ears. Koga slammed on his brakes and looked at her like she was crazy.

" Are you okay?" he asked her. Kaogme looked at him. Her eyes were welling up. She was breathing heavily and her nails were digging into her scalp. She looked at his face. His face kept changing from Koga's to Miroku's. Kagome had to look away. _What's wrong with me?! _Kagome put her hands on her lap and pushed Koga's hand away. He looked at her with worry on his face. Kagome had to get some room. She opened the door and rested her feet on the road's gravel. Her heart was thudding rapidly. Koga put his hand on her shoulder.

What was that voice? How did it get inside her head? What was happening to her?

" Kagome?" Koga's voice was soft and concerned. Kaogme put her hand over his and took in a deep breath.

" I'm sorry I freaked out like that," she said still facing out of the car. " I'm just a little nervous about the whole you leaving thing."

" Is that it?" he said, relief in his voice. " Kags, Ginta and Damien are going to take care of you while I'm gone. You'll never be out of their sight."

Kagome felt her heart stop for a second. _Never out of their sight?_That meant she wouldn't be able to sneak away and see Miroku. She turned to look at Koga over her shoulder. She faked a smile and kissed his hand.

" You're right," Kagome said. "C'mon let's go."

Koga sat back into his seat and smiled. Kagome slowly turned back to sit in her seat and slowly closed the door. She put her legs close together and sighed shakily. Koga started to drive again and Kagome looked outside again. She clenched her fists and pulled down her skirt. She suddenly felt like she wasn't wearing enough clothing, but it was too late for her to go back and change now. Her head was aching, but she didn't want to complain about it. Samantha felt like she was helpless. What could she do? NOTHING!! Nothing but sit there and let all this happen. She was in too deep to try and swim back to the surface. She was drowning in her own mistakes. And soon, her misery would add to that. And possibly, her insanity.

She was already hearing voices. What was next? Was she gonna give herself two different names? Like an alter ego or something? Nicole sounded like a good name for her other half. _**My name's Jesse.**_ Great! She had completely lost it! _Damn. There goes my sanity!_Kagome held her head in her hands and was slowly trying to calm herself.

" We're here," Koga said opening the door. Kagome opened her door and got out, stepping onto the grassy ground. Her eyes were scanning the forest as they made their way to the clearing. No-one. Nobody was coming to save her. Nobody was coming to tell her not to go through with it. Nobody was gonna come and take her back to her old life. She was trapped.

" Well, this is it," Koga took Kagome's hand and led her to the center. Nobody was there yet. She and Koga were alone in the center of the clearing. They couldn't hear any wolves coming, so they were alone. _Alone._

" Well, what do we do now?" Kagome asked. Koga tugged her hand so that she was pulled in front of him. Kagome was freaking out. She couldn't look at him. But that didn't mean Koga was going to let her look away. He wrapped his fingers around her chin and lifted her face.

"We might as well say our goodbyes now," Koga said. Kagome looked at him. His face was depressed. Kagome put her hand on his cheek. His eyes scanned over her face. She did feel bad for him, but she wasn't sure what to say to him anymore. Kagome remained silent until Koga reached out to put his arm around her.

" What are you doing?" Kagome asked. Koga frowned.

" I'm trying to hold you,"Koga said. Kagome could hear the confusion in his voice. She was a little worried that he might get offended so she just stood quietly as Koga held her lightly. Kagome sighed and slowly set her hands on his back. She turned her head so that she was looking at the trees. Her lips were pursed into a thin line and her body was stiff. She didn't know what she was supposed to do right then.

" Are you okay?" Koga asked. Kagome nodded and held onto him a little tighter. _What's wrong with me? God dammit I need to make up my mind now. _Kagome took a step back and looked at Koga. His eyes were searching hers. Kagome looked at her feet and held his hands.

" Koga, do you love me?"Kagome asked. "I mean do you really love me?"

Her voice was weak and trembling. Koga narrowed his eyes.

" Of course I do, Kagome," Koga said stroking her hands with his thumbs. Kagome rose an eyebrow and studied his features. Was he telling the truth?

_**Of course he is**__._

_No, not you again._

_**He loves you, just be with him and forget about ol' what's-his-face.**_

_You don't get it. I don't know what I want yet. How can I choose?_

_**Easy. Who are you with now? Who have you been with all summer? Who did you go back to when you were in that car? Answer me, Kags! Who?!**_

_Koga! Okay it was Koga! But I don't know if I want him now. I just, need time to think._

_**No time, you gotta choose now.**_

_Why?_

_**Koga's staring at us like we're crazy.**_

Kagome's mind cleared and she noticed Koga _was _staring at her. She smiled awkwardly and tip-toed to kiss his lips. Koga put his finger to her lips and left Kagome there, puckered and confused.

"Do _you _love me?" he asked. Kagome rested back onto her feet. She was struggling with the words. What was she supposed to say? She didn't know if she loved him yet. She was still trying to figure that out.

" I-I-" Kagome stammered. Before she could say anything, someone came out of the trees. It was Sonya. Kagome heaved a sigh of relief and let go of Koga.

" Hello Koga, Kagome," Sonya said politely. Kagome smiled and nodded her head. Koga did the same. Kagome looked sideways at the path out of the forest. If she left now,she could get away before-

" The others have arrived," Sonya said. " Let the ceremony begin."

_Crud._

* * *

**A/N: Yep, that's it. It's short, but it's okay. The next one should be longer. I'm not sure. But this story's almost over. Just two more chapters and bam! All done! Sad, I know, but I'm just glad that I got something done. Review, please!**


	19. Miroku's Plot

**A/N: Things are rough at home right now. I might not update for a while. I'm not sure. Just in case, I want you guys to know that the next chapter is the last one, and then they're is an epilogue that I want to add. I'm sorry if this takes a while. Try to bare with me.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 19**

" Uh, you mean we start now?" Kagome asked. Her voice was high and hysterical. Sonya smiled at her warmly and took her hands.

" Kags, it's okay if you're nervous," Sonya said. Kagome looked straight into her mother's eyes. There was a knowing look in them that reminded Kagome that her mother could read minds. She had probably already heard Kagome's thoughts and knew the conflict she was facing with herself. Sonya had probably already known that Kagome was suddenly having feelings for Miroku again. _Uh-oh._

" Yeah, 'uh-oh'," Sonya said. Kagome bit her lip and stared back at her mother sheepishly. Koga glanced back and forth between them and looked even more confused by the second. Kagome turned away and started to walk towards the path. Sonya put her hands on Kagome's shoulders to try and stop her. Kagome bit her tongue to stop her from saying anything that she would regret a minute later.

" Don't do it," Sonya said. " I'm begging. This is your life now. Not with them, with us."

Kagome was about to comment, when the wolves started emerging from the trees. What could she do now? If she tried to leave now, Sonya or Koga could have one of the packs hunt her own and bring her back. Or kill her. Kagome's nostrils flared and she turned back to Koga and took his hand. She stomped to the front of the clearing and took her place before Sonya.

The wolves, some in their human forms, took their places and the children waited along the edge of the clearing. Kagome braced herself and held Koga's hand tighter. This was the night that Kagome would promise herself to him, so she better get used to it.

" Wolves, my fellow pack members," Sonya announced. " Tonight is the night Koga is made the leader of the Elder Pack."

The wolves howled and cheered. The Pups remained silent. Kagome knew that she was supposed to change after Sonya's speech so she was waiting patiently.

" Tonight Kagome will promise herself to Koga and become the queen of the Elder Pack. Koga will come with me and learn the ways of our people and learn how to create the many potions that help our kind live and prosper."

The wolves whispered amongst themselves about having Kagome as their future queen. Kagome had the sudden urge to turn around and attack every one of them, but she fought it and stood her ground.

" While Koga is away," Sonya continued. "Kagome will be in charge of you all and she will be the one to care for the Pups. Respect her as though she were Koga or myself. She is your queen as of now and Koga your king, and priest."

Kagome felt her gut tightening. She could hear someone stepping toward her and she turned around. _Tabatha?_Tabatha was running at her angrily. Her eyes were filled with malice and her claws were visible. She was changing, and she was coming for Kagome.

" Someone stop her!" Ayame's voice rang out through the crowd and several people tried to jump in Tabatha's path to Kagome. But, in her fury, Tabatha managed to get past them all. Kagome let go of Koga and she snarled viciously at her attacker.

" You don't deserve to be queen!" Tabatha shrieked. " I'll kill you for what happened to Sango!"

Koga shoved Kagome out of the way and she hit the ground hard. Her head smashed against a tree root and she went unconscious immediately.

_Kagome was at the clearing. She could hear someone coming, but she couldn't smell anyone. _Miroku! _Kagome turned around. The ceremony was still taking place. Sonya was at the front, giving the last bit of the speech and she and Koga were hand-in-hand, Kagome leaning her head on him. This was a vision._

_Obviously, noone had heard Miroku coming because nobody was out searching for him. Kagome waited. She thought for a moment. _Why would Miroku come_- She remembered her encounter with Miroku earlier this morning. _Mom!

_" You can't kill all of them, even if you wanted to."_

_"Actually, there is a way. All I have to do is kill Sonya."_

_" That's the only reason you and Kikyo spent so much time with us, isn't it? To get to our mother? Well I won't let you!"_

_"Don't you understand? This is the only way to relieve you of your torment. If I kill the leader of the wolves, they will all die."_

_" I'll die, too." _

_"Yes, but it'll help you." _

_Kagome watched. She could practically smell the silver bullet. It pierced through the forest and came speeding past everyone, headed only for its target. Kagome wanted to cry out to her mother to get out of the way, but she couldn't. She closed her eyes and looked away. Kagome could hear the bullet hit flesh, but it wasn't Sonya that cried out. It was Kagome._

_" Koga? Koga- No!" Kagome's voice shrieked. Kagome blinked and looked up. Sonya was fine. She was looking at Koga who was on the ground, writhing in pain. Kagome put a hand over her mouth. _No, Koga's the leader now. Miroku's going to kill him!

_Kagome ran out into the clearing. Koga was lying on the ground, holding Kagome's hand tight in his. His body was already turning gray and his chest was smoking. Kagome felt tears burning her eyes. Miroku's going to kill him. I can't let him do that._

_" Kagome, I love you," Koga said. His voice was raspy and faint. Kagome fell to her knees. The Kagome in the vision did nothing, said nothing. _I love you, too.

" Kagome! Kagome are you okay?" Koga's voice woke Kagome from her dream. She sat up and held her hand against her forehead. Koga and Sonya were standing over her. Kagome blinked.

" What happened?" Kagome asked them. She looked around. The wolves were talking amongst themselves and occasionally turning to look at Kagome. She peered up at Koga and squinted. Her vision was a little blurred.

" Tabatha _attacked _you," Koga said helping her to her feet. Kagome blinked.

" Oh yeah," she said recalling the incident that had just happened a few minutes ago. She looked back at Koga and suddenly remembered her dream. Her eyes burned and she threw her arms around Koga's neck. He let out an "oof" and caught her by her waist.

" Kags-" Koga began.

" I love you," Kagome blurted out. " I don't care what I thought before, I love you."

"Kags, are you okay?" Koga asked her. Kagome pulled back and looked at him, teary-eyed. He was alive, that's all that mattered. She smiled and hugged him again. Sonya smiled in approval and patted Koga's back.

" She had a vision," Sonya explained. " And she now knows where she belongs because of it."

" What happened?" Koga asked her. Kagome pulled back and looked at Sonya. She nodded and Kagome turned to face Koga again.

" He's going to kill you," Kagome said weakly. " Tonight. Here, during the ceremony."

"Who? What are you-?" Koga questioned. Kagome put her finger over his lips and silenced him.

" Trust me, he won't be able to," Kagome said. " I know when he's going to try it, and I won't let him do anything to you."

Koga smiled under her finger and shook his head.

" I thought _I _was supposed to be protecting _you_," he said softly. Kagome smiled and moved her hand away. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and turned back to Sonya. She smiled and quickly turned back to her fiance. She kissed his lips and jumped back. She felt as though her mind had cleared, and she wasn't hearing "Jesse" anymore.

_**Don't worry, I'm still here for ya'!**_

_Damn_.

_**What? Did you think I'd leave you?**_

_Who are you anyway?_

_**Think of me as your inner beast. I'm the werewolf part of you that woke up once you changed.**_

_Nobody told me I'd start hearing voices once I changed._

_**Yeah, I know. Live with it.**_

Kagome walked back with Koga to the center of the clearing and rubbed her head. _**Okay, be prepared.**_

_Will you stop talking to me?_

_**Gotcha, Chief.**_

_I said stop!_

_**Hey, you're the one talking to me.**_

_Oh, be quiet for a minute,will you?_

_**Fine**__._

_Shush!_

_**Okay**__._

_Stop!_

_**I am**__!_

" Kagome? Are you going to b okay?" Koga asked. " You still look a little out of it."

Kagome jumped and she remembered where she was. _**No time to space out, gotta focus**__. _She smiled up at him and gave his hand a soft squeeze.

" I'll be fine," she assured. " Let's get this over with. The sooner you leave, the sooner you get back!"

Koga smiled and he looked to Sonya who was back at the front of the clearing, getting everyone to take their places again. This time, Ginta and Ayame stood at the front of the Elder Pack so that they could protect Kagome or Koga if neccesary. Kagome eased herself and rested her head on Koga's arm.

" Now, before we were interrupted," Sonya said looking off to the side of the clearing. Kagome followed her eyes to find Tabatha being restrained by Damien and some other large, well-built wolf. " I was saying that Kagome will be the new queen of the Elder Pack and she will be in charge of you all while Koga is away learning the ways of our people."

" You will all respect Kagome and treat her as though..."

Sonya continued with the speech and Kagome let her attention go towards the woods, where Miroku would be. She listened for the faintest sound, but it was difficult seeing as how there were many people there with her, all talking and moving, making it almost impossible for her to pin-point Miroku.

" Kagome, will you?" Sonya asked her. Kagome looked up. Sonya was holding a long dagger in her hands. Kagome took it and Sonya rolled back her sleeve so that Kagome could cut her wrist. This was the initiation for Koga. He had to drink the blood of the last leader in order to become the new one. Kagome took in a deep breath and carefully put the tip of the blade against Sonya's pale skin. Her skin broke easily, and the glittering crimson leaked out.

" Koga," Sonya said holding her arm out to him. Koga looked at Kagome and smiled. She smiled back and held the dagger at her side. Koga carefully took hold of Sonya's arm and put his lips to the cut. He was drinking when Kagome heard it.

The sharp whistling sound that cut through the air as the bullet flew through the clearing. Kagome turned. It was coming. She Koga Lucian and hit the ground.

" He's here," Kagome said. Koga looked up at her and smiled.

" I owe you one," he whispered. Kagome looked around.

" Look through the trees," Sonya ordered. " Bring the boy to me-"

Sonya's voice was cut off. Kagome looked up. Sonya's eyes were wide and she had her hand over her stomach. Kagome stood up slowly and moved her mother's hand.

" No," she breathed. There, in the center of her mother's stomach, was a small bullet hole, containing a small silver bullet that was causing Sonya to tremble and smoke. Kagome started to cry and she took hold of Sonya's shoulders as she hit the ground.

" It's okay," Sonya told her. " Koga's the leader now, you'll be fine."

"Mom," Kagome choked out. She held her mother as her body started to turn gray. Koga took hold of Kagome and pulled her away as Sonya's body burst into black flames.

" It's okay, " Koga said. He had his arms around Kagome from behind her. Kagome cried and dug her nails into his arms. _Mom._Kagome heard another shot and she quickly tried to push Koga out of the way again. This time though, she wasn't quick enough.

Kagome and Koga hit the ground, Koga was staring at the treetops, his eyes wide and his mouth open. Kagome let out a scream and buried her face in his chest. Ayame and Ginta quickly came to her side.

" Kagome, I'm so sorry," Ayame said holding her friend's hand. Kagome ignored her and looked back to Koga. He was staring a her, his eyes watering. Kagome put her hand on his face.

"Koga, it's going to be okay," Kagome said. Koga took her hand and kissed it softly. It was too much for her to handle. She broke into another fit of tears and looked away.

" I love you," Koga choked out. Kagome went to say it back, when he burst into flames. Kagome screamed and she was pulled away from his burning body. She turned to yell at Ayame and Ginta, but they were also turning gray.

" Ginta, Ayame," Kagome choked. She looked around the clearing. All the memebers of The Pack and the Elder Pack were bursting into flames every way she looked. _**The Pups! Go get the Pups!**_

Kagome stood up. The children were standing at the edge of the clearing, watching the horrific scene in front of them. A few of them were turning gray, while the few that hadn't been changed were crying and screaming. Kagome ran up to them.

" Go! Get to your houses now!" Kagome ordered. The small children nodded and turned ro run. Kagome went to run after them, when she saw someone stepping out of the trees.

" Kagome! There's someone there!" one girl screamed. The Pups went to Kagome and hid behind her, huddle in a small group. Kagome quickly counted how many were there. _Twelve. That's it. Twelve._

" Miss, is he gonna get us, too?" a little girl Kagome came to know as Rin asked. Kagome looked own at her. Her brown eyes were wide and glittering with the tears that were ready to pour. Kagome picked her up and looked out to the trees.

"No, I won't let him," Kagome said. Miroku came out of the woods. He had Souta and Richard with him. They all seemed a little bewildered at the sight of Kagome.

" You're alive?" Richard asked. Kagome blinked. _**Yeah, why are you alive?**_Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, slowly put Rin on the ground.

" You bastard! You killed him! You killed all of them!"Kagome screamed. She ran at him, ready to change, but her stomach started to burn. She hit the ground and held her stomach.

" Kagome!"the children screamed. They all ran to her, holding onto her clothes.

Kagome felt a burning sensation going through her body. Her veins were filled with a fire that threatened to eat her flesh away. She felt the pain increasing as she layed still. Her heart was beating softly.

_Is this what Koga and Sonya felt?_

_**I don't know, but it hurts like a bitch.**_

_Make it stop._

_**I can't. Just try to stand up.**_

" I can't," Kagome said aloud.

_**Yes you can, just lean on the kids for support.**_

" I can't. It hurts too much," Kagome replied.

_**Just do it!**_

" Alright."

" Who is she talking to?" Souta asked Miroku. Miroku didn't answer. He watched as Kagome slowly lifted herself off the ground. The Pups helped her stand, and the pain gradually left her body. A strange pulse swept through her, and she felt her body go limp. Kagome gasped and she fainted, bringing the children down with her.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you liked it. Remember to review for me. I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks.**


	20. A New Beginning

**Don't own InuYasha.**

**A/N: Last Chapter! Epilogue tomorrow. I'm glad I had at least one reviewer. Thanks, bloodsucker13. I owe you! Much love!**

* * *

" Is she going to be okay?" someone said.

" I don't know, maybe," said another person. Kagome struggled to open her eyes. " Hold on, she's waking up."

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at the people around her. At first she thought it was Koga and Ayame, but when her vision cleared, she saw Miroku and Kikyo. They smiled down at her.

" Get away from me!" Kagome shrieked. She sat up quickly and tried to get away. Kikyo and Miroku put their hands on her shoulders and forced her to lay down. Kagome stared up at them. _How are they stronger than me?_Kagome blinked. Kikyo's face was trying to mask the hurt she felt from Kagome's reaction. Kikyo's face was bruised along her jaw. They were in a room Kagome didn't recognize. She was lying on a bed with a pillow tucked under her head.

" What happened to me?" Kagome asked softly. Kikyo looked to Miroku.

" When we killed Koga," Miroku explained. " The werewolf inside you died. Now, you're just a human."

Kagome shook her head and looked away.

" You're lying," she said. " I can't be human."

"You are," Kikyo said. She put her hand on Kagome's cheek. Kagome swatted it away and sat up.

" Jesse, tell me they're lying," Kagome begged. No-one answered. "Jesse?"

"Who are you talking to?" Kikyo asked. Kagome covered her face with her hands and cried. Everyone she cared for was dead. And it was all Miroku's fault. Kagome stood up and turned to Miroku.

" You killed them!" she said through her teeth. " They're all dead, and it's because you killed them!"

" I had to," Miroku said. " You were going to live your life in misery. I couldn't let you do that."

" I loved him!" Kagome screamed." I loved him and you just killed him like he meant nothing!"

" Kagome, we're sorry," Kikyo apologized.

" All of my friends," Kagome said. "Are dead! All of them. Ayame, Ginta, Damien - all dead!"

" Not everyone is dead," Souta said from a doorway leading to a room next door.They were in a hotel room. Kagome looked up at him. He was holding Rin. Kagome ran to him and snatched the child from him.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked her, rocking her back and forth. Rin nodded and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

" Where's Koga? He was supposed to make sure we were safe," Rin asked. " He didn't protect any of us."

" It's not his fault," Kagome said looking straight at Miroku. " Koga did his best."

Kagome lied on the floor with the children that night. She refused to go anywhere near anyone besides the Pups. She was so angry, and scared...and alone. She didn't speak a word to anyone. She just looked up at the ceiling. She hadn't moved from that room, except to get the Pups food and water. She would stay there forever if she had to. She wouldn't face the others until the hurt stopped. Until the memories of her mother and the Pack were gone...

A week passed and Kagome hadn't spoken to anyone but the children she was caring for. Miroku and Kikyo often tried to talk to her, but she never spoke. Souta was in mourning for Sonya as well as Kagome. He too didn't want to speak, but he often made small talk with Kikyo to keep her feelings from getting hurt. Kagome had never felt this much pain before. Except for when her father left. But now, the pain was worse. Now, all she wanted to do was end it. What could she do to make it stop? The memories would be in her head forever. Koga would never come back to her. Neither would Sonya, Ginta or Ayame. Why had all this happened to her? What could she do now?

Everyone was going to be happy. She was going to spend the rest of her life with Koga. Ayame and Ginta would be mated and have pups that Kagome would think of as nieces and nephews. She would have had pups of her own, and she and Sonya would watch over them while Koga watched after the Pack. All that was impossible now. Now all she could do was try and move on. Try to get through the hurt. Maybe she could be happy. If she found homes for the Pups, and maybe she could-

_No, I can't forgive Miroku..._She had to try though... It was her only choice.

"Miroku, can I talk to you?" Kagome asked. Her voice was weak from having cried so much. Miroku's head jerked up. He was sitting in his room by himself. Kagome walked in, wearing a house coat over her pajamas. Miroku nodded and Kagome sat with him at the edge of the bed.

" I wanted to apologize for being so angry with you," Kagome said looking at her lap. " I know you were just trying to do what you thought was right for me."

" I thought you would be happy," Miroku's admitted. Samantha's eyes flashed up to him. His face was remorseful, but could he really mean what he said? Kagome mustered up what bit of strength she had in her to continue. She fought off the words she wanted to throw at him. Hate was fighting love. She didn't know which to give in to.

" Why would this make me happy?" Kagome asked. She tried as hard as she could to keep the bitterness out of her voice. She was clenching her fists in her lap. Miroku's face went pink and he shrugged. " My mother, friends, and fiance are dead. I am far from happy."

Miroku looked at his hands in his lap. Kagome tightened her fists and took in a deep breath. Could she really be this forgiving? Was it possible for her to go on with her life after she had lost so much? She looked at Miroku. He cared for her so much. He could have died trying to save her, but he did anyway. That had to count for something...

" But I could be happy," Kagome continued. " If I had the chance to start over. To try to live my life like none of this ever happened."

" There is a way," Miroku said. Kagome listened to him. " Those serums that your mom had, they can erase memories. You could use them, if you wanted."

Kagome smiled and shook her head. _Well, he's trying to help._But she could never do that to herself. She would rather live with her tortured memories than forget about Koga. She still loved him. She could never forget someone she loved...

" I have to live with these memories," Kagome said. " I learned some very valuable lessons since I've been here. And I met some really incredible people. I never want to forget any of them."

" Oh, I see," Miroku said. Kagome stood up and walked over to him. He hesitantly looked up at her. _Should I do this? Will Koga hate me wherever he is right now? _Kagome bit her lip and sat with him. He watched her.She leaned down to his face and kissed his cheek. She felt a little guilty for a second, but it passed. She smiled to herself and looked at Miroku. His cheeks were tinted pink.

" Thank you," she whispered. Miroku turned to look at her. Kagome was staring at him, with a curious expression on her face. Miroku stared at her lips. " I'm going to go to bed."

" Goodnight," Miroku said softly. Kagome thought for a minute. _Would Koga want me to move on? _She slowly leaned towards him. They were a breath apart. What should she do? Would kissing him make her a cheater? Would Koga hate her for it where ever he was? Could she ever forgive herself if she was hurting him? She loved Koga so much, but she loved Miroku, too. If she did this, there was no turning back. She didn't want to be miserable for the rest of her life. She had to do something.

Kagome pressed her lips to Miroku's slowly and kissed him. _Much better. _Kagome smiled and pulled away. No guilt. She gave herself a mental pat on the back and stood up. She knew Koga would have wanted her to move on. He wouldn't want her to live forever feeling sorry for herself. He'd want her to be happy. Even if that meant being happy without him.

" Goodnight," she said walking away. Miroku was frozen in his seat, not sure what to think. He smiled to himself and got up to go to sleep.

" Maybe this summer wasn't too bad after all," he said to himself.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget the epilogue. I'll have it up by tomorrow, hopefully. I still want reviews. **


	21. Epilogue

**A/N: Here's the epilogue. Thanks for reviewing. It means a lot. This is the last update for this story. So sad...Anyway, if you guys wanna read more of my stories, I have two other stories. Check them out.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

" Hurry up and get on the bus," Kagome told Rin. Rin was her adopted daughter. She and Miroku were on their front porch in New Mexico, watching their daughter run to her bus stop down the street.

Kagome smiled as she watched Rin skip down the sidewalk to the corner and hop up the bus steps. Kagome turned to Miroku, who stood beside her. He smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome smiled and put her hands over his, her fingers playing with his wedding band. He kissed her neck and together, they watched their daughter go off to school.

It had been exactly six years since Borkins, and things had definitely changed. Kagome was a famous author of two horror and romance novels, and her husband, Miroku, had taken on his father's job as a paranormal researcher. Souta and Kikyo were engaged, and planning to get married the following summer.

All of the Pups were taken to foster homes, except for one little, brown-eyed girl Kagome had grown fond of. She and Miroku were happy with their lives and they planned to stay that way. Things had never been better for her.

" I'm gonna go give my dad a call," Miroku said. Kagome kissed him and watched him go back inside their house to call Richard. Richard was famous for his discovery of werewolves in the Eastern United States. He had written several books on his research, and done several press conferences and interviews, as had Kagome, Miroku, Souta and Kikyo. Though, the race had been exterminated, their books and potions were left behind. And thanks to a little help from Kagome, they were translated and studied.

Kagome missed Sonya and the rest of the Pack everyday, but she knew that somewhere, they were smiling, and happy that she was okay.

Kagome leaned on the railing of the front porch. She sighed and looked up at the sky. She could imagine Koga up there, looking down at her. She blew him a kiss and smiled wide. He was probably happy for her. She bit her lip and giggled. She felt silly for blowing kisses at clouds. Mentally scolding herself, she turned around and walked back inside.

She was happy. That was all that mattered.

Everything was going well for the Priest family. All of the Priest family. And if Kagome had anything to say about it, it would stay that way. Forever.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: That's all. No more. The end. Don't forget to review. Yours Truly, Sesshylovr.**


End file.
